Hawk's Story: Bleach
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Hawk is a shinigami who wakes up in the human world up with no memory. He must uncover who he is while also dealing with the fact that he's falling for the squad 2 captain. and what is his connection to Halibel better summary inside. Please read/review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my stories that crossover at the end. The main character Hawk is a shinigami with the Royal Gaurd who has lost his memory. He does not know he is with the Royal Gaurd. His Zanpakuto explains to him what he remembers. Hawk spends his time trying to figure out who he is, where his brother is and why the other shinigami don't know who he is. He has a strange connection to Tia Halibel. Both of them feel as if they know each other. Hawk eventually falls for Soi Fon, but she's not sure if he is better for her than Yoruichi. The story takes place around the time Shinji appears and goes past the war with Aizen. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach Chapter 1**

"Ooh my head." said a young man sitting looking around an unknown room. He had long brown hair and a grey headband. He wore a black kimono. It was different than you average kimono, it looked more like a fighters gi. He wore black pants with a white belt, a black gi top and a black trench coat. The room he was in looked normal enough. There was a bed, a dresser, a door that led to the bathroom and the door that led outside. It was clearly a one bedroom apartment. "Where am I? For that matter who am I. Why don't I remember?"

"You are Hawk the Wanderer." Came a voice from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Hawk said in a panic.

"I did."

"Who and where is 'I'?"

"I'm the black sword against the wall."

Hawk looked around until his eyes fell upon two swords leaning against the wall, one white and one black. He hesitated before walking over and picking up the black sword. "So you were talking to me?" he asked the sword feeling like an idiot.

"That's right. I've been trying to wake you up." It said back

"Holy shit. You're really are talking."

"Well technically, I'm not talking, I'm speaking telepathically."

"Whatever. Swords aren't supposed to talk."

"I'm not a sword I'm a Zanpakuto."

"A Zan-pak-what?

"A Zanpakuto. It's a sword with a soul. A soul that reflex its partners soul. That's you." Hawk stared at it for awhile before it spoke again. "If you want to talk in person unsheathe me and stick me in the ground. Then sit in front of me and close your eyes." Hawk followed what the sword said and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing on a plateau above the clouds, at night but with no stars. "This is your Inner World and I am the Nighthawk." That was the sword true form. It was a man with black pants, no shoes, a black long sleeve shirt, a hood that hid his eyes with its shadow and what looked like a cape were really black dragon wings.

"You said you were my partner and your soul was a reflection of mine, so can you tell me who I am?" Hawk asked.

"Well, I know your name and that I'm your partner. Your clearly a Shinigami, because you can talk to me. But since you lost your memory I lost mine too." Nighthawk replied.

"What's a Shinigami?"

"You know, a Soul Reaper. Our job is to kill Hallows."

"Then how strong am I?"

"Well you can use Shikai and Bankai."

" Oh yeah, Shikai and Bankai. Like I know what that means."

" Your sarcasm is not appreciated. Shikai and Bankai are the power releases of a Zanpakuto. To activate its powers you say the release command and the name of the Zanpakuto. Now try it."

" What is my release command?"

" Just say sharpen you talons. Then my name."

Hawk materialized his sword in his hand. "Sharpen your Talons, Nighthawk." Hawk's katana then split and turned into two smaller blades. Tied to the end of each blade was a thin wire. The wires were infused with spirit particles, so they were hard to break. They also had an infinite length. When the blades were thrown they could ignite into black fire and reform in Hawk's hand. "Now, Bankai." Then his smaller blades turned into two ordinary katanas, but they were engulfed in black flames. He now had black gauntlets and wings made of black fire.

"A lot will probably come back to you when we fight." Nighthawk said confidently.

"Yeah, I hope so." Hawk said half heartedly, while looking at his katanas. "Wait, what about the white sword? Whose is that?"

"That's a good question. Try talking to it. It's not yours, but you might have a strong enough connection with its owner that you can talk to it." replied Nighthawk. Hawk closed his eyes and exited his world. He walked over to the white sword and picked it up.

" Um, hello. I'm Hawk who are you?" he asked the sword. "_I fell like an idiot."_ he thought to himself.

" You are not my partner. What do you want?" the sword replied back.

"_Holy shit, it worked." _he thought. " I want to know who you are? And who is your partner?"

" I'm Eclipse and I don't know who my partner is. But I know it's not you."

" Maybe I can remember something if I take you to my inner world."

" You can try." Hawk unsheathed Eclipse and stuck him in the ground next to Nighthawk. Hawk entered his inner world to see Eclipse standing next to Nighthawk. Eclipse wore white and gold armor. His helmet completely covered his head. There was a gold cross instead of a face. And like Nighthawk he had wings that looked like a cape, but these were angel's wings. If you had to describe his armor you'd call it angelic. " Hmm, I guess it worked."

" I remember you." Nighthawk said. " You're Hawk's brother's Zanpakuto."

" Wait, I have a brother? Where is he?" Hawk asked frantically.

" If I knew, I would be with him, not with you." Eclipse answered coldly.

" Good point. Well I'm going to look around the apartment, to see if there are any clues." Hawk exited his inner world, sheathed the Zanpakuto and began to look around. He looked in the dresser. In the bottom drawer were a few school uniforms. In the middle drawer were what looked like what a secretary would wear. And in the top drawer were suits. On top of the burrow was a piece of paper labeled "Instructions". Hawk read the instructions to himself.

_Instructions_

_Tai: Principals Aid _

_Halibel: Secretary _

_Hawk: Student _

_You must observe what goes on in Karakura Town. Remember don't allow the 13 Court Protection Squad to know who you are. They don't appreciate being watched. _

" What is the 13 Court Protection Squad?" he asked aloud.

" The 13 Court Protection Squad are ones in charge of eliminating hollows and protecting the world of the living." Nighthawk replied.

" Okay is there any other important details you haven't told me?" Hawk asked getting annoyed.

" No, not that I can think of."

" Good. Well I'm gonna go to that school see if I can find anything out about who I am."

" That's a good idea and don't worry you can take us with you. Only people with high spiritual awareness can see us." Nighthawk explained.

" I don't want to go. Being around you two is frustrating." said Eclipse.

" You really have no choose." Hawk countered. Eclipse just sighed. Hawk put down the Zanpakutos down and opened the dresser drawer and grabbed one of the school uniforms. Then the uniform magically appeared on his body replacing his kimono. " What the hell!" he shouted.

" Hmm, I guess it's some sort of gigai like clothing." Nighthawk queried.

" Damn it! What is a gigai?" Hawk shouted.

" It's what Shinigami use so they can become visible, but the can't use their abilities. But since yours isn't an actual gigai I bet people with high spiritual awareness can see you in your kimono." Nighthawk explained.

" Okay. Well I might as well get this over with. Wait how do I get it off?" Hawk asked

" We'll find out eventually." Nighthawk said

" Okay lets go." Hawks said draping the Zanpakuto over his back and walking out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow people actually like my story. It's funny I put more into my One Piece story but people like my Bleach story. Anyways thanks for the faves everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Speech

_Thought/Telepathicly talking_

**Bleach Chapter 2**

" I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Hawk said, standing outside the front of the school.

" _Don't worry. It's highly unlikely people will know you're a Shinigami." _Nighthawk reassured

" _Your screwed." _Eclipse chimed in. Hawk could just see the smile on his face when he said that.

" Okay lets get this over with." he said walking in.

" _Remember, if you are going to talk to us do it telepathically. Nobody can hear us. But you'd look weird talking to yourself." _Nighthawk reminded.

Hawk walked into the secretaries office to get his class schedule. He walked up to her desk. " Excuse me. Are you the secretary?" He asked, hoping it was the woman in his instructions.

" No, sorry. I'm just a temp. The new secretary was suppose to start today, but she didn't show up." she replied.

'_Damn' _he thought to himself. " Okay. But I'm new and need my schedule. Can you get it for?" he asked.

" Sure. What's your name?"

" Hawk."

" Just give me a second." she typed his name in the computer and a few seconds later his schedule printed out. " Here you go. If you hurry, you'll get to class before it starts."

" Thank you." he said and walk out.

_" Well it looks like your not the only one who lost his memory." _Nighthawk said.

" Yeah. If that Halibel person didn't show up, she probably lost her memory too. But why am I the only one who woke up in the house with the instructions?" Hawk asked aloud. There was no one in the hall so he didn't care if he talk out load.

_" I don't know, but we'll find out eventually."_ Nighthawk replied.

_" That's your answer to everything."_ Eclipse said.

Hawk continued walking until he came to a classroom with a teacher standing out in front of the door. " Hello are you the new student?" she asked.

" Yeah, I'm Hawk."

" I'm Ms. Misato and you're late. Hurry up so I can introduce you and start teaching." she said a little agitated. " Listen up class. We have another new student starting today."

" _Jeez not another one." _Ichigo thought to himself.

" Hello, I'm Hawk." Hawk said. Ichigo looked over and jumped out of his seat, as did Uryu. They both had looks of shock on their faces.

" What the hell!" Ichigo yelled. _" That guy's a Shinigami!" he thought_

" Kurosaki! Ishida! What are you doing? Sit down!" Shouted Ms. Misato. They hesitated for a moment, then took their seats. " That's better. Hawk, why don't you have a seat in the back next to Sado." Hawk nodded and walked to back. He received glares from Ichigo and Uryu on his way.

He took his seat and looked around. There were three other people giving him questioning looks. The tall guy Sado, he was sitting next too. The blonde guy with the creepy smile, Shinji. And the girl with long orange hair, Orihime. _" I think they're on to you." _Nighthawk said.

" _I know. But, maybe they know something." _Hawk said telepathically.

_" When class is over, they will most likely confront you so be prepared."_ Nighthawk warned.

" _Right."_ Hawk answered.

Hawk never would have thought school could be so boring. He sat there for two hours listening to this woman ramble on about god knows what. Then the lunch bell went off. The class all headed for the door. Hawk made his way through the crowd to try and avoid the small group of people who had been glaring at him. After walking through the waves of students, he made his way to the roof. He let out a big sigh then sat down in his meditative position. He wasn't entering his inner world, because he didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

Meanwhile on their way to the roof, not knowing Hawk would be there, Ichigo and his friends were conversing on who this new student could possibly be.

" Guys maybe your wrong about him. You could have just imagined it." Orihime said, in her normal chipper voice.

" Orihime, you saw him too. He had two Zanpakuto and a kimono. Plus we were the only ones to see that. It's no coincidence." Uryu argued.

" I agree. What do you think Ichigo?" Chad asked.

" I just hope he's not like Shinji." He said.

" Why do you say that? Shinji's really nice." Orihime said.

" Yeah but- just forget it. You wouldn't understand." Ichigo replied, remembering his late night meeting with Shinji.

They made their way to roof so they could eat, but they had an unexpected guest. " It's you!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Hawk. This woke him from his meditative state. " We've been looking for you." he said. Hawk stood up.

" Actually we were coming to eat lunch. We were going to look for you after school." Uryu said adjusting his glasses. This earned him a glare from Ichigo.

" I was trying to intimidate him!" Ichigo yelled.

" You can't even intimidate Orihime! What makes you think you can intimidate him!" Uryu countered.

" Hey, can you two stop fighting for a moment and tell me why you have a problem with me." Hawk interrupted.

" Well, you're a Shinigami aren't you?" Uryu asked.

" Yes, but how did you know I was a Shinigami?" Hawk asked back.

" We can see your Kimono through your uniform."

" Really? Does that mean you're Shinigami too?"

" Don't categorize me with those brutes. I'm a Quincy. But Ichigo is a shinigami." Uryu stated.

" Great. Then can you tell me who I am?" Hawk asked.

" _Your not very subtle are you?" _Eclipse said. Hawk just ignored him_._

" That's what we were coming to ask you." Ichigo said.

" So you don't know who I am. Great coming to this place was a waste of time." Hawk said frustrated.

" Well I'm only a substitute Shinigami. I don't know much about the Soul Society. But we know someone who does. We'll take you to see him after school." Ichigo said. He wanted to know who Hawk was.

" Sounds good." said Hawk.

After school Hawk followed Ichigo and his friends to the man's place.

" Is this a candy shop?" Hawk asked in disbelief, standing in front of the shop.

" Well that's just a cover. He actually does stuff for the Soul Society, because he used to be a Shinigami." Ichigo explained.

" If you say so." Hawk said.

Ichigo opened the door and they walked in. There was man with glasses and an apron stacking boxes. " Hey, Mr. Tessai is Urahara here?" Ichigo asked.

" Now what brings Ichigo and company to my little shop?" Another man said before Tessai could answer. " And who's your new friend?"

" He is why we came to talk to you, Mr. Urahara." Uryu said.

" Then lets talk in the other room. We don't want to disturb the customers." He said with a grin.

" What customers?" Hawk asked. Urahara ignored him and walked into the other room. They followed him, then they all took a seat around a small table.

" Well first off, I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Kisuke Urahara.

" I'm Hawk the Wanderer or so I've been told." He said looking at his Zanpakuto.

" Now let me guess, you don't know who you are." he said. Hawk just looked at him in shock. " I'll take your expression as a yes. Well, I don't know who you are either."

" Great." Hawk said once again frustrated.

" Let me see your Zanpakuto." Kisuke said.

" Why?"

" So I can see how old it is. That might give us a clue." he explained. Hawk handed him his Zanpakuto. Kisuke examined it for a moment, then a look of shock came across his face. He quickly regained his composure. " Wow you Zanpakuto is more than five hundred years old. I can't trace it back any further." he said handing Hawk his Zanpakuto.

" Well is there anyone else can?" Hawk asked impatiently.

" Technically there is."

" Who? Tell me!" he demanded.

" His name is Aizen. But he is an enemy of Soul Society, so there is no way to get in contact with him." Kisuke explained.

" God Damn it!" Hawk shouted slamming his fist on the table.

" Sorry kid. I wish I could have done more." Kisuke tried to reassure.

" Yeah. I appreciate it anyways. Thanks Ichigo, Uryu. You guys tried. Maybe I'll see you at schoo,l maybe I won't." Hawk said getting up and walking out.

" _Well that sure was informative."_ Nighthawk said.

" Not informative enough." Hawk said back.

" _Well maybe we'll find someone else who knows something."_

" Nighthawk, your positivety is a little annoying. For now I just want to be left alone." Hawk replied walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, been uber busy and have had writers block on all my stories. I know what i want to write I just don't know how to write it. I also want to apologize to the people who have left comments and to my Beta for my DBZ highschool story. I will try to reply soon. I'm uploading two chapters at once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I am not the Shadowhawk, I just tell his tales**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 3**

Hawk attending school the next day, but only to check if the secretary was there. She wasn't it was just the temp again. Instead of listening to that woman babble for two hours, he decide to sit on the roof and look out over the city. When he heard the lunch bell he quickly left the roof and wandered through the hall, looking for solitude. He finally thought he had found someplace to be alone, when he was confronted be the blonde hair guy with the creepy smile.

"Hello, I'm Shinji Hirako. Are you another Shinigami sent by the Soul Society or are you a refugee like me?" Shinji asked, his creepy smile never leaving his face.

"What the hell how many people can I'm a Shinigami by just looking?" Hawk asked in frustration. "To answer your question, I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Shinji asked, losing the creepy smile.

"I woke up two days ago with no memory of who I am." Hawk answered.

"Really. Well that's rather intriguing. I don't know of any cases where a Shinigami has lost their memory." Shinji said, smiling again. "Come with me, lets see if we can get your memory back."

"You can do that?" Hawk asked in disbelief

"Maybe. We've never tried it before." Shinji answered

"You're lucky I'm desperate." Hawk sighed.

Shinji and Hawk left school and Shinji lead Hawk to the outskirts of town. "You know the further you lead, the less I trust you." Hawk said coldly.

"Don't worry, as long as you can defend yourself you'll be fine." Shinji warned. "Oh good we're here." He said stopping in front of a beat up warehouse.

"Jeez, you had better be able to help." Hawk said shaking his head.

"Oh and you don't need to wear the gigai. Everyone here will be able to tell." Shinji said. Hawk removed his shirt and he changed back into his less than average kimono. "You really are peculiar."

"Why do you say that?" Hawk asked.

"Well, I've never seen that type of kimono on a Shinigami and you're not using a normal gigai. That gigai is something I would expect Kisuke to have." Shinji explained. He walked into the warehouse and Hawk reluctantly followed. "Yo, we have a visitor." Shinji called out.

Then a group of seven emerged from the shadows. "Shinji who the hell is this? You're suppose to bring that Kurosaki kid!" Shouted an angry young girl. She wore a red jogging suits and had her hair short pigtails. Her Zanpakuto was slung on her back.

"Hiyori calm down, this guy's a special case. He's a Shinigami who lost his memory." Shinji explained.

"So what's the big deal about that?" A man asked. He had short white hair. He wore navy blue muscle shirt and baggy camouflage pants.

"Have you ever heard of a Shinigami losing their memory?" Shinji asked.

The man paused for a second. "Now that I think about, I've never of something like that." He answered.

"That's cause Kensei's a big dummy." The girl standing next to him said. She wore a tight white jumpsuit and an gloves, boots and a scarf. She had short green hair and was holding Zanpakuto behind her.

"Masiro, you are so freaking annoying." Kensei said, clenching his fist trying to hold back his anger.

"Okay, okay, enough fighting. Hachi do you think you can bring out his memory?" Shinji asked.

"I can try." Hachi replied. He was rather large man, he had short pink hair and a pink mustache and wore a brown suit. He didn't carry a Zanpakuto.

"Good, Hawk come sit down so Hachi can examine your mind." Shinji told Hawk.

Hawk walked over to where Hachi was standing and sat in the chair in front of him. "Before we start can you tell me what you do remember?" Hachi asked.

"I know my name, my Zanpakuto's name, how to use my Shikai and Bankai and that I'm suppose to observer the 13 Court Protection Squad." Hawk explained.

"Why do you have to observe them?" Shinji asked curiously.

"I don't know. I found a piece of paper labeled instructions and that's what they were." Hawk answered.

"Does the name Aizen ring a bell?" Shinji asked suspiciously.

"Someone told me he betrayed the Soul Society, whatever that is." Hawk answered, oblivious to how serious the situation was.

"So you don't work for him?" Shinji queried.

"Not that I know of." Hawk answered.

"Since the interrogation is over I'll get on with my questions." Hachi said, since Shinji was now in deep thought. "Do you know how to sense spiritual pressure?" Hawk shook his head. "What about how to use Kido?" Again Hawk shook his head. "Do you know Flash Step?"

"My Zanpakuto said that my abilities would probably come back in battle." Hawk said.

"Okay. Enter you Inner World so I can read your mental energy better." Hachi ordered. Hawk unsheathed his Zanpakuto, placed it in front of him and closed his eyes. When they opened he was once again on the dark plateau.

"Welcome back." Nighthawk greeted.

Hachi began to dive into Hawk's mind. He found that Hawk's energy had be severely damaged. Hachi couldn't find anyway for his Kido to bring out Hawk's personal memory. That part of his mind would have to heal on its own. But because Hawk and Hachi were both Shinigami he was able remold his battle skills and Spiritual Awareness.

Back inside Hawk's Inner World Hawk was in excruciating pain. "Aaaaahh, my head!" Hawk yelled clenching his head and dropping to his knees. Figures and places flashed through his head. He couldn't make out any of it.

Hachi released his Kido and Hawk was pulled from his Inner World. He fell out of his chair and onto his hands and knees, gasping for breathe. "Are you alright?" Hachi asked with much concern in his voice.

"I-I-I saw someone. It was fuzzy, but it looked like a Shinigami." Hawk said. His eyes were wide and he sweating bullets.

"Really, but I was only able to remold your abilities, not your personal memories." Hachi told him.

Hawk pulled himself up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I didn't get my memory back, it was just a flash." Hawk said to Hachi.

"Can you use your abilities?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, I can sense that there are a lot of people with high spirit energy though out this entire town. And watch I can use Flash Step." Hawk said disappearing from in front of Hachi, then reappearing next to Shinji.

"Not bad. Looks like all you need is practice." Shinji said with his creepy smile.

"Thanks guys, hopefully this will help figure out more." Hawk said.

"Just know this, if you work for Aizen…we will kill you." Shinji warned.

"Got it." Hawk replied, then turned and left.

He began his walk home, thinking deeply on who that fuzzy figure was in his memory. "Why don't you use your Flash Step?" Nighthawk asked.

"I don't want to." Hawk replied. Just then the ground started to shake. But it wasn't an earthquake, it was a huge spiritual pressure. Hawk stopped and began to focus on where the pressure was coming. Once he pinpointed it he used his Flash Step to get there.

"I thought you said you didn't want to use Flash Step." Eclipse asked.

"Shut up, this is different." Hawk said, agitated. He was surprised how fast he got there. He was outside what appeared to be a small wooded park. He ran through the trees towards what was causing this spiritual pressure. He realized that there was a small group of people there. He came out of the woods to see three of the people he went to school with lying on the ground and Ichigo being pummeled by a large man. This man unbelievably big, he was dressed in all white and had what looked like the jaw of a skull on his chin. He had black in the center of his chest and the most surprising thing about him was the Zanpakuto around his waste. Hawk reached for Nighthawk when someone from behind grabbed his hand. He turned around swiftly. "You're Kisuke right? Why did you stop me?" Hawk asked.

"You're not strong enough yet. You haven't regained all your energy. If you go out there now you'll end up like Ichigo. Just leave it to us. Let's go Yoruichi." Kisuke said, as he and Yoruichi jumped out in time to stop the big guy from killing Ichigo. Hawk watched in awe at the speed and skill they were demonstrating. It seemed that Yoruichi had dealt with the big, but he got back up and shot a huge energy blast at her. That's when Hawk's head began to throb again. He clenched his head and dropped to his knees. Another image flashed in his head. This time it was a person shooting a similar blast of energy at him. The image disappeared and his head stopped hurting. When he stood up he saw a smaller man and the big man enter a black hole and disappear. "Yo Hawk, come give us a hand." Kisuke called over. He quickly made his way over. "Carry Sado for me, okay." Kisuke told him. Hawk glared at him for a moment, then walked over and put Sado over his shoulder.

"You're lucky I'm strong enough to do this or else you might break a sweat." Hawk said sarcastically.

"I know right." Kisuke said ignoring the sarcasm. "Come on Ichigo, I'll treat your wounds." Kisuke called over. Ichigo didn't move, he just sat there with his down. After a couple moments he stood up he used Flash Step to Kisuke's. "He sure is in a hurry, let's go." Kisuke said, as they made their way back to the candy shop.

When they got there Tessai gave first aid to Ichigo, Orihime and Sado. Ichigo left immediately without saying a word. The other two were still unconscious and were place in the bedroom until they woke up. Kisuke brought Hawk with him while he ran an errand, so he could question him. "So why did you ask me to come with you?" Hawk asked.

"How much did you remember?" Kisuke asked.

"Not much, just flashes of images and Shinigami skills. But skills don't tell me who I am." Hawk answered, with a hint of frustration.

"I have a favor to ask you." Kisuke said.

"Why should I help you?" Hawk asked.

"Because this will be easy, I just need you to watch Ichigo until he goes back to school."

"Why?"

"To make sure his inner Hollow doesn't take over because of his weakened state." Kisuke explained.

"Fine. I'll check in on him when I'm out of my Inner World. See ya later, Kisuke"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, except the kind on my washing machine.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 4**

Hawk spent the last five days either in his Inner World or checking in on Ichigo. He was regaining his spirit energy at an incredible speed. Kisuke told him that he was stronger than Ichigo. At first Hawk thought this was a good thing to keep getting stronger, but after thinking about it he realized it might be a bad thing. What if he worked for Aizen, what if he went rogue, the thought that he may have hurt people for the sake of evil wad eating away at him. He thought about this during school that day. He wanted to talk to Ichigo and he figured Ichigo would listen if they were at school. It was the middle of the school day so everyone was out of the classroom.

"Ichigo, stop being a pain in the ass and answer my damn questions." Hawk demanded, as Ichigo stood facing the chalkboard.

"Shut up, I don't want to listen to you right now." Ichigo said coldly.

"You have got to stop moping around and get over. So big deal you got your ass kick. It happens to everyone. And you either get over it or you act like a pussy for the rest of your life." Hawk replied bluntly.

Ichigo turned and faced him. "I said shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you gonna do about? Let me answer that for you, nothing, because you're a coward!" Hawk yelled back.

"You better shut up or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, hide in your room for days!" Hawk interrupted.

"That's it I'm going freaking kick your ass!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing Hawk by the shirt and pulling his fist back to punch him. They didn't notice the door slide open.

"Mornin'. How ya been, Ichigo?" Renji greeted.

"R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku! Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted in shock.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro replied irritated.

"Why are you guys he-" Ichigo was interrupted by Hawk punching him in the face. "You Bastard!" Ichigo turned and punched him back.

"That's enough! We're here for business!" Toshiro shouted. They stopped, but Hawk was still pissed.

"Listen kid, I don't care what the hell you came to talk to him about, but I was here first and my business is more important!" Hawk shouted.

"You will stand down. Our business is more important than you can comprehend." Toshiro said remaining coolheaded.

"Did you just say stand down? Do you think you're some military captain?" Hawk asked rudely.

"I am a captain. Captain of Squad 10 in the 13 Court Protection Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro stated.

"So you're a Shinigami too. Well I don't care, I need to talk to Ichigo." Hawk replied.

"We have orders from above to team up the Shinigami representative in order to combat the Arrancar." Toshiro said.

"Arran- who, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean you didn't know who you were fighting?" Renji asked in disbelief. Ichigo stood there trying to figure out what fighting Renji was talking about.

"You Idiot! The guys who kicked your ass the other day!" Shouted someone from behind. Ichigo turned around to see someone standing in the window.

"Who the hell is she?" Hawk asked.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo said. She smiled at him, then jumped and kicked him in the face. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted. Renji walked up behind him and grabbed Ichigo's arms. Rukia started slapping him in the face. "You bitch!"

"God damn, you look like a coward!" Rukia shouted in his face. She put on her skull glove and rip his soul from his body. "Come with me!" she shouted, dragging him out the window.

"What a colossal waste of time. Well at least that was entertaining." Hawk said walking towards the door. He stopped and turn to Toshiro. "Oi kid, just because you're a captain, doesn't mean you're untouchable." Hawk said coldly before walking out of the classroom.

"_You should have talked to them about being a Shinigami."_ Nighthawk said.

"I'm too pissed." Hawk replied.

"_Oh, did they hurt your feelings?" _Eclipse taunted.

"One more comment like that and I'll bury you in the park." Hawk threatened.

"_Must you two fight?" _Nighthawk asked.

"Yes. He sucks." Hawk answered.

"_Right back at you, asshole." _Eclipse said to him.

Hawk made his way home to continue recovering his Shinigami powers. In his Inner World Nighthawk was explain the advantages of have a Fire Zanpakuto. "First off, Fire Zanpakuto are probably the most destructive type of Zanpakuto. But they are one of the hardest to control." Nighthawk explained.

"But I can control it pretty easily." Hawk said.

"That's because you've regained your Shinigami powers. If you were still an amateur, you would have cause serious damage to the town." Nighthawk informed. Hawk nodded, listening intently. "But since you can control it easily, I have another interesting fact about Fire Zanpakuto. You don't need to activate your Shikai to use your flames, as long as you have your Zanpakuto with you."

"Really! That's so awesome!" Hawk said, with stars in his eyes. "Wait how do you know that?"

"I vaguely remember someone else doing something similar." Nighthawk answered.

"If someone else did it how do you know I can do it?" Hawk asked, disappointed at Nighthawk's answer.

"You could always give it a try." Nighthawk said getting annoyed at Hawk's lack of faith.

Hawk paused and looked down at his hand. It was shaking like it usually did. He focused his energy he used to fight, into his palm. His hand ignited in black fire. "Huh, It does work. Sorry for doubting you." Hawk said, still looking at his hand.

"Unfortunately, it is used for mainly defensive purposes." Nighthawk told Hawk, waking him from his trance.

"What, damn it! How come everything ends in disappointment?" Hawk asked rhetorically.

Nighthawk was going to answer, but stopped when that felt a recognizable Reiatsu. It was Ichigo and he was getting pummeled. Hawk exited his Inner World quickly and grabbed his Zanpakuto and ran out of his apartment. He used his Flash Step to try and get there fast, but he still could only use it in short intervals. Hawk arrived about twenty yards away from where Ichigo was standing. He was using Bankai and standing in a small crater looking up at something. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, sending a black twisting wave at what he was looking at. Hawk saw it hit someone standing in the sky. After it hit there were burns on the mans arms and chest.

"What the hell? Ulquiorra didn't mention that technique." The man said.

"Still disappointed, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a grin. His grin disappeared when his Inner Hollow started laughing at how weak he was. He grab his head in pain, a black fog coming over his eye.

"Not disappointed at all. Know I have a reason to kill you." Grimmjow said. He put his hand out in front of him. "Now die, Shinigami! Cero!" A blue wave shot down at Ichigo, but before it hit Hawk block it with a flame engulfed hand. He held it there before shattering it. "Who the hell are you!" Grimmjow shouted.

"H-Hawk?" Ichigo questioned.

"What's up Kurosaki? Who's the prick?" Hawk asked.

"Grimmjow, he's an Arrancar." Ichigo said.

"I'm not holding back anymore." Grimmjow said. He went to unsheathe his Zanpakuto, but was stopped by a blind black man, carrying a Zanpakuto.

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow." The man ordered.

"Tosen. He's on of the captains that left with Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Aizen? The guy Kisuke was talking about?" Hawk asked. Ichigo nodded. "He might hold the key to my memory." Hawk said. Tosen and Grimmjow were leaving through the Garganta. Hawk flew towards the closing black hole. He just barely made it in, but Grimmjow and Tosen were nowhere in sight. He flew forward more until he saw another closing hole. He made it through and landed in a desert in front of a giant castle. He stood looking "Where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning OC goes Gary Stu, deal with it he's part of the Royal Guard he's supposed to be that strong. Next chapter Soi Fon and Hawk have the first meeting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm not the Shadowhawk**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 5**

"How did I end up in the dessert?" Hawk asked aloud.

"_I don't think this is an ordinary dessert." _Nighthawk said.

"_Wow, you two are regular detectives." _Eclipse ridiculed.

"Shut it. Let's forget about the dessert and start paying attention to the freaking huge castle." Hawk said looking at the castle.

In Aizen's chamber, Grimmjow was receiving his punishment for leaving Hueco Mundo. "Guaaaaahh! My arm! You bastard!" Grimmjow yelled as Tosen incinerated his arm. "You're freaking dead!" He charged, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow, that's enough." Aizen said. Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks. "You won't get off so lightly if you attack Kaname." Grimmjow sheathed his sword and left pissed.

Gin walked in with his trademark smile on his face. "Captain Aizen, I have something you might want to see." He said, activating a video hologram.

Aizen's eyes widened. "Impossible, he shouldn't be here." he said slightly flustered.

"What should we do, sir?" Gin asked.

"Send Espadas one through four. We have to get rid of him." Aizen ordered.

"Hehe, whatever you say Captain." Gin obliged.

"Lord Aizen, aren't you going overboard sending the top four Espada?" Tosen asked.

"You fought them, we caught them by surprise last time. He's probably out for revenge for what we did to his friends." Aizen said. _"To think he regained his memory so quickly." _Aizen thought nervously.

Back outside Hawk was contemplating what he should do. He was sitting cross-legged with a confused look on his face.

"_Will you decide already! We've been sitting here forever!"_ Eclipse shouted.

"But it such a nice castle. I don't know if I want to destroy it." Hawk said with a grin.

"_You are most irritating person in the world!" _Eclipse complained.

"Sucks to be on the other side doesn't it." Hawk said.

"_Fine I get it. I'll be less of a dick if you break in the castle." _Eclipse said.

"Sounds good, let's break in." Hawk said, engulfing a fist in black fire. He pulled his back fist back ready break the wall down.

"Stop. You won't touch Las Noches." Ulquiorra said from behind. Hawk was surrounded.

"Looks like I'm in trouble." Hawk said turning around. He looked at his opponents left to right. There were five of them. A tired looking man and a little girl. An old man with a battle-axe. A blonde woman with her face covered. And Ulquiorra. Then the blonde-haired woman grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Halibel, what's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked unconcerned.

Flashes of Hawk and other people shot through her head. There was a man with his arms around her. _"What is this? What are these memories? Why was I dressed as a Shinigami? Who is this man?" _Halibel asked herself. She stood back up to see Hawk standing right in front of her.

He grabbed the zipper to her top and unzipped it to see her face. It was covered by a part of a mask. He engulfed one finger in black fire and dragged it across her mask to see the rest of her face. He removed her mask and fell to his knees with flashes of memories going through his head. They were similar to her memories. She was standing next to him and a familiar, yet faceless man wrapped his arms around her and said something to him, but he could not hear it. "Halibel, Tia Halibel? You're her, aren't you?" Hawk asked, getting off his knees.

She unsheathed her sword and swung at towards him. He was caught completely off guard, so he closed his eyes ready to take the hit, which would probably kill him. He heard swords clash and opened his eyes. He realized she wasn't swinging at him, she was blocking Ulquiorra's sword. "Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked him.

"I'm Hawk, and I only know your name. I don't even know who I am." Hawk explained.

"If you can't tell me about these memories then leave." She said sheathing her sword.

"Lord Aizen told us to eliminate him. He is not aloud to leave." Ulquiorra said.

"Then you do it. I'm leaving." Halibel said. She used her Sonido and disappeared.

"Well following Tosen sure was a bad idea. I was looking for answer and found more questions. Now I have to fight the strongest of the strong that Kisuke was talking about. That means there's only one thing to do…Bankai!" Black fire surrounded, then the black fire exploded. Hawk stood having gained wing's of black fire, black metal guantlets and twin katanas. "Shadow Dragon, Nighthawk. Now who's first?" Hawk asked taunting them.

Ulquiorra charged him throwing rapid stabs at him. Hawk did the same and blocked every stab with a stab, the tips hitting the tips. Ulquiorra backed off. "I guess I have to get serious. Enclose, Murcielago." Ulquiorra said, entering his release form. He immediately used Sonido and appeared behind Hawk. Ulquiorra thrust his lightning spear forward, but Hawk blocked it with his wing and pushed Ulquiorra back. Hawk hit him the face multiple time with the bottom of his Zanpakuto.

"Kick About, Las Lobos." said the tired looking man, fusing with the little girl and transforming. He had two pistol which were rapidly firing Ceros at Hawk. "Cero Metralleta." Hawk engulf his katanas in black fire and put them up to block.

Ulquiorra used his Sonido and appeared next to the tired looking man. "Starrk, watch where you're shooting." Ulquiorra said, without a hint of emotion.

"Sorry, I wanted to get this over with." Starrk said scratching his head.

The smoke cleared and Hawk was standing perfectly fine, thanks to a black fire wall. "Woo, that one was hard to block. Damn you guys are strong. I don't know how long I can last." Hawk said.

"Then I will step in." the old man with the axe said.

"Baraggan, you will take to long. Let me finish him quickly." Starrk complained.

"No, you two already had your chance." Barragan said.

"_Move you ass Hawk! You can't beat all three of them if you just sit here." _Eclipse reminded Hawk.

"Rot, Arrogante." Baraggan said, transforming. "Now, do you think you can defeat the king of Hueco Mundo?"

"I won't know until I try." Hawk said grinning.

"I will wipe that grin off your face! Better yet I'll age it off your face! Respira!" Baraggan yelled. A dark cloud poured out of Baraggan and towards Hawk. "You'll regret your insolence. You see this cloud causes anything it touches to age into nothingness." Baraggan explained. "Now perish!" Hawk put up another wall of black fire as the cloud reached him. Baraggan noticed Hawk's smile get wider. "What's so funny?" Baraggan shouted.

"Your ability, you said it ages everything." Hawk said. "I hope you know the doesn't include my black fire. You see black fire **doesn't **go out. It burns forever. So your power has no effect on me."

"I-i-impossible, there is no way that's possible." Baraggan said in shock.

"Nothing's impossible." Hawk said. "Black Dragon Assault!" Hawk yelled. A plethora of black fire dragons came out of the fire wall. Baraggan managed to block the dragons with his axe, but Hawk used Flash Step to appear behind Baraggan and kick him into the wall of Las Noches.

"Cero Oscuras." Hawk heard from behind. Ulquiorra shot his most powerful Cero at Hawk. Hawk got hit square in the back. Ulquiorra came in close for the kill, when Hawk exploded.

"Black Fire Clone, self-destruct." Hawk said. A large black explosion swallowed up Ulquiorra. He emerged from the explosion burnt and with ripped clothes, but the inert look never left his face. "You're one tough bastard."

Hawk heard howls from behind. "Attack, Starrk." Starrk said. Blue and gray wolves charged Hawk. He was able to cut them up, but they reformed and latched onto Hawks wings and gauntlet then exploded. Hawk jumped from the explosion with his wings shredded and clothes torn, he had burns and cuts everywhere.

"Black Dragon X!" Hawk used his swords to cut an x in the air, opening a hole that sends four black fire dragons at Starrk. His wolves blocked the dragons, but this time they didn't reform. Hawk stabbed his swords into the ground. "Black Fire Eruption!" A triangle formed underneath Starrk and a pillar of black fire shot upward, swallowing up Starrk. "Now it's…just…you." Hawk managed to say looking to Ulquiorra.

"Sorry but you'd be wrong." Ulquiorra said.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou." Was said from behind Ulquiorra. A blade shot out from behind Ulquiorra and pierced the right side of Hawk's chest. He dropped to his hands his knees and reverted back to his normal form. Nighthawk return to his sheath on his own. Gin walk over to him with a his usual creepy smile. "So you came looking for us. Too bad we're stronger than you." Gin said. "I'm suppose to make sure I kill you, but I've always wanted to throw someone into the Garganta." Hawk's eyes widened. He tried to get up, but he was losing too much blood. Gin picked him up by the back of the shirt and opened the Garganta. "Bye-bye, little birdy." Gin said tossing him in.

Hawk watched hole close and was surrounded by darkness. He was falling into the darkness trying to get a grip on himself. _"Unsheathe me." _He heard.

"W-what… who said that?" Hawk asked.

"_Me you idiot, Unsheathe me." _It was Eclipse. Hawk managed to unsheathe him and gripped him as tightly as he could. _"Say my release command." _Eclipse ordered.

"Block Out The Sun, Eclipse." Hawk said. Eclipse to the form of a silver double edge spear.

"_I hope this works. Dimension Door." _Eclipse said and a hole opened.

Hawk fell through the hole and on the ground of the Squad 2 training ground, in front of the Captain, Soi Fon. "What the, who the hell are you?" She asked angrily.

Hawk looked up and instead of asking for help, his instinct told him to say something else before passing out. "You're really pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

******This Chapter contains the first conversation between Soi Fon and Hawk. But before you read let me clarify that i really like the Yoruichi and Soi Fon pairing and Hawk will complain about Yoruichi in this chapter and future chapters, but i'm not bashing her. **This is now a revamped chapter.

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 6**

Hawk's eyes crack open and he noticed he was moving. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. That's when he heard voices, he relaxed so he could hear them. "Captain, do you know this guy?" Omaeda asked.

"What would make you think I know this guy?" Soi Fon asked back coldly.

"Well he did say you were pretty so…" Omaeda said.

Hawk felt them drop whatever they were carrying him on. "If you ever mention that to anyone I'll tear you to pieces, you disgusting creature!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Aaah, s-s-sorry Captain! I'll never mention it again I promise!" Omaeda cried in fear. That was the last thing Hawk heard before passing out again.

A few days later Hawk awoke in the Squad Four barracks all bandaged up. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. _"Am I in a hospital?" _He thought. Before he had a chance to ponder that thought a woman in a Captains Jacket walk in.

"Well hello, it's good to see that you are awake. How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel fine. Can I ask who you are and where I am?" Hawk asked.

"I'm Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and you're in the Soul Society." Unohana told him.

"Oh this is where the Shinigami live." Hawk said. Hawk slid off the bed and stretched out.

"So who might you be?" She asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Hawk and that's about all I know." Hawk answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up a couple weeks ago and didn't know who I was." Hawk answered.

"I see. Well there is something rather familiar about you, but I can't place my finger on it, hmm." Unohana said. Hawk wasn't paying attention, he was putting his kimono on and looking for his Zanpakuto. "Your Zanpakuto are over there." She said noticing what he was looking for.

"Thanks. I have one more question, where is the girl that brought me here? I want to thank her." Hawk said.

"You mean Captain Soi Fon. She's probably at the Squad 2 barracks, but I doubt she would want to see you. She seemed pretty angry when she brought you in." Unohana

"Really, well I'm gonna find her anyway." Hawk said. He made his way to the window and jump down. He made his way down the dirt road looking for the Squad 2 barracks. "Maybe I should have asked directions." Hawk said.

_"Boy have I missed your wisdom." _Eclipse said.

Hawk sighed. "Great I forgot you were here." Hawk said back.

_"How can someone with such a big brain forget anything?" _ Eclipse asked sarcastically.

"You know your sarcasm is really pissing me off." Hawk told him.

_"Why must you two always fight?" _Nighthawk asked.

Before Hawk could answer he bumped into a large man. "Oh sorry." He said continuing to walk.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" the man shouted.

Hawk turned around to yell back, but noticed he was wearing a Captains Jacket. "Hey you're a Captain." He said excited. Surely a Captain would know where Squad 2 was.

"That's right I'm Captain Kenpachi. Who the hell are you?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm Hawk. I was wonder if you could point me in the direction of Squad 2?" Hawk asked.

"Hehe, Birdy wants to see Bumblebee." A little girl shouted from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Yachiru don't interrupt my conversation." Kenpachi ordered.

"Don't worry Kenny, I just want to give Birdie some directions." Yachiru said.

"Hey don't call me Birdie." Hawk said.

"Okay Bird Man. To get to Bumblebee you go that way." Yachiru said, pointing to the north.

Hawk sighed at the Bird Man comment. "Thanks." Hawk said, then jumped up to the roofs, so he didn't bump into anyone, then took off running.

Hawk ran for a good couple hours looking for Squad 2, but couldn't find it anywhere. "Damn that kid, she sent me in the wrong direction." Hawk complained. He jumped off the roof he was on and began to walk down the road to regain some stamina.

"Hey you." Hawk looked over. There were two Captains walking in his direction. One with white hair, the other with a pink jacket over his Captains Jacket.

"Hey more Captains, cool." Hawk said walking over.

"That's right. I'm Shunsui, this is Joshiro and it looks like you could use a drink." Shunsui said.

"Haha due you always asked strangers to drinking with you?" Hawk asked with a grin.

"Only when I'm trying to avoid my Vice-Captain." Shunsui answered.

"I am satisfied with that answer. I'm Hawk, I'm not much of a drinker, but I could go for something to eat." Hawk said.

"Sounds good, let's go." Shunsui said.

They made their way to the restaurant/bar to enjoy downtime or finally figure out where Squad 2 was, after a quick meal. They placed there orders and waited. "So what brings you to the Soul Society?" Joshiro asked.

"Luck." Hawk answered.

"What do you mean?" Joshiro asked again.

"Well I was fighting those Espada things, and then I was stabbed by that creepy Captain and thrown into some black hole. I was totally fucked." Hawk said remembering the pain of that stab.

They looked at him rather shocked. "So you're saying Captain Ichimaru stabbed and threw you into the Garganta?" Joshiro asked once again.

"That sounds about right." Hawk said.

"How many Espada did you fight?" Shunsui asked.

"Three. But they would take turns fighting so I was able to hold my own." Hawk answered. The food and drinks showed up after he answered. "Oh finally a place you can get good rice balls." Hawk said stuffing his face.

"Enough serious talk, let's drink and have a good time." Shunsui said.

"Agreed." Joshiro said. They toasted and enjoyed their meal.

By the time they were finished it was night time. Joshiro had to carry Shunsui out of the restaurant/bar. "Shunsui, try to stand up straight, you heavy." Joshiro said trying to prop Shunsui up.

"Oh, Ukitake you're such a good friend." Shunsui said, sluring his words.

"Oh I forgot to ask, could you give me directions to the Squad 2 barracks?" Hawk asked.

"Oh you head down that way and a left at the fifth turn and you're there." Joshiro said, pointing to the southeast, while also trying to keep Shunsui on his feet.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see ya. Thanks for the meal and directions." Hawk said then took to the roofs and headed to Squad 2.

"He sure does look familiar." Joshiro said.

Hawk ran along the rooftops until he came across what looked like the barracks. He walked the length of the roof looking for the front door, but instead came across the girl he was looking for. She was sitting on the roof, holding her knees against her chest…crying. She didn't notice Hawk walk up and sit next to her. He hugged her and at first she hugged back. Then she thought 'who the hell is hugging me' and jumped up ready to attack.

"It's you, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Soi Fon shouted.

"You were crying so I wanted to make you feel better and nothing is more comforting than a hug." Hawk said with a grin. "So why were you crying?" Hawk asked, using his concerned voice.

"I don't even know your name, why should I tell you or anyone for that matter?" Soi Fon yelled.

"I'm Hawk and you should tell me, because I don't like people being sad." Hawk said.

"You really want to know?" Soi Fon asked angrily. Hawk nodded. "The only person I ever loved left me!"

"Wow what an idiot." Hawk said bluntly.

"Don't you call her an idiot!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Well she is and you shouldn't defend her. She left a beautiful girl and made her cry, she doesn't deserve your respect." Hawk said. He was unaware that they were talking about Yoruichi, who he considered a friend.

"But, she loved me even though I'm weak." Soi Fon said.

"A weak person can't strike fear into a grown man so easily. You're lucky you're strong, beautiful and you have memories of loved ones." Hawk said.

"Will you stop saying I'm beautiful." Soi Fon shouted blushing slightly. "And painful memories are nothing to be happy about!"

"Yeah well, they're better than no memories. It sucks feeling completely lost, no one knowing who you are and not knowing yourself." Hawk told her.

"Well I guess you're right about that. But having no one makes you feel just as lost." Soi Fon said. She sat down next to him so they could continue to talk with less tension.

"We could always be lost together." Hawk suggested.

"I don't want a relationship." Soi Fon told him.

"We could always be friends." Hawk said.

"I don't need friends." Soi Fon said back.

"Everyone needs friends." Hawk said.

"Well I'm not everyone." Soi Fon said.

"True. You're prettier than most." Hawk told her.

"Will you stop saying that?" Soi Fon ordered.

Hawk stood up. "Well if you don't need a friend, I'll just say my thanks and leave." Hawk said.

"Wait, you're really leaving?" Soi Fon asked.

"You said you didn't want any friends, so I won't bother you." Hawk said.

"Wait a second damn it. I never said I didn't want a friend, I said I didn't need a friend. So I guess if you really want, I'll be your friend." Soi Fon said.

"Sounds good to me." Hawk said sitting back down.

They spent the night looking at the stars and Hawk listened to the things Soi Fon held in for a long time. She eventually fell asleep, Hawk didn't because he usually stayed awake all night in his Inner World. Hawk picked her up gently and jumped into her window. Her removed her Captains Jacket and tucked her into bed. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Please don't go."

He wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but he agreed anyway. "Sure. I'll stay." Hawk said. He sat down against the wall next to the bed and fell asleep, smiling that he finally had someone.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place right before the confrontation with Aizen. Also this would have been uploaded sooner if I didn't have to deal with the snow. The one downside to living in Massachusetts. Well have fun, maybe write a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 7**

Soi Fon awoke the next morning a little uncomfortable. She realized she slept in her kimono, but why? She stood up and saw Hawk sitting against the wall, asleep. "Oh, that right I fell asleep on the roof. He must have carried me in and put me in bed." Soi Fon said out loud.

"You get a good night sleep?" Hawk asked not opening his eyes.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"That's good. By the way, I hope you don't have anything important to do today, because it's almost noon." Hawk said

"What! Oh no there is Captain's meeting at noon!" Soi Fon yelled in a panic.

"Then you'd better hurry." Hawk said with a grin.

"Shut up, I know." Soi Fon said grabbing her Captains Jacket and Zanpakuto, then head for the door. She opened the door and was greeted by Omaeda. "Omaeda, what do you want?"

"Captain the meetings about to start what's taking so long?" Omaeda asked.

"Hey it's the big guy." Hawk said standing up. "I'm Hawk and I wanted to thank you too, for helping me the other day." Hawk said holding out his hand.

"Oh yeah, no problem." Omaeda said, no expecting to see him. "Um Captain you two didn't um…you know?" Omaeda cautiously asked.

Soi Fon punched him in the face, hard, sending him rolling back into a wall. "Don't you ever say or think something like that ever again, you disgusting creature!" She yelled, blushing.

Hawk walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "See, I told you you were strong." Hawk said grinning.

"Shut up." She said stomping out to go to the Captains meeting.

Hawk walked over to Omaeda to help him up. "Come on big fella'." Hawk said pulling him. "Now let's go check out the Captain's Meeting."

"But Vice-Captains don't go to Captain's Meetings. We wait outside." Omaeda told him.

"That's disappointing. Well let's go." Hawk said.

They used there Flash Step get to where the Captain's Meetings are held. Soi Fon was waiting for Omaeda outside. "Hurry up, Vice-Captains have to attend today! Hawk wait out here." She shouted.

"Sorry Captain, I didn't know." Omaeda said.

Soi Fon had already turned her back on them and was walking in. Omaeda quietly followed and Hawk stood there intending on staying and waiting. _"Don't just stand there, follow them." _Eclipse said.

"No, I not suppose to." Hawk told him.

"_I agree with Eclipse. This is for the purpose of regaining your memory." _Nighthawk said.

"I guess you're right." Hawk said.

He moved quick and slipped through the door before it closed. "Who are you and why do you think you can disrupt this meeting." Yamamoto asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm Hawk and I just came to observe." Hawk answered.

"Hawk, I told you to wait outside!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Captain Soi Fon, you know this man?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir, he's a friend." Soi Fon answered.

"Yeah I know a lot of the Captains. I know the scary guy." Hawk said pointing at Kenpachi. "I know Captain Unohana. And I know Shunsui and Joshiro."

"I don't care who you know leave at once." Yamamoto ordered.

"No." Hawk answered.

"Do you intend to go against the Captain-Commander?" Komomura asked stepping forward.

"Oh my god, you are the coolest guy I've ever seen!" Hawk yelled.

"Answer my question!" Komomura growled.

"Oh sorry. No, I don't intend to go against him, I just want to see if this will jog my memory." Hawk explained.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I have no memory of who I am, except my name." Hawk answered.

"Hmm, you can stay as long as you're quiet." Yamamoto said, taking pity on Hawk. Hawk went and stood against the back wall. "As you all know Vice-Captain Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki have left to help Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki rescue Orihime Inoue. They're haste has left us with no choice, but to contact Kisuke Urahara so he could create a way to Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto explained.

"I volunteer my services." Byakuya said.

"There is no need for volunteer. I've already decided who will go. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Unohana. It is required you take your Vice-Captains with you and Hanataro Yamada will accompany Captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto said. There was a knock at the door. "You may enter."

Kisuke and Yoruichi walked in. "Hello everybody. How are you all doing?" Kisuke said with a grin.

"Kisuke, get on with the explanation." Yamamoto ordered.

"Well I have stabilized the Garganta to Hueco Mundo and finished the pillars that will transfer Karakura Town to the Soul Society. So all you have to do is set up for the ambush." Kisuke explained with a cocky grin.

"The ambush will commence tomorrow. Get anything you need tonight. Oh, and Captain Kyoraku please refrain from drinking tonight." Yamamoto said.

"Sure thing Gramps." Shunsui said, earning him a glare.

"Those who are going to Hueco Mundo will leave today so I have time to prepare for my attack." Kisuke said.

"Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto said.

The Captains and Vice-Captains left to prepare for the ambush. Except Soi Fon, she waited for Yoruichi to finish her conversation with Kisuke. Kisuke waved for Hawk to come over. Hawk hurried over. "Glad you made it out of Hueco Mundo alright. Ichigo said you flew into the Garganta after Tousen." Kisuke said.

"So did you figure anything out?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sort of, I have memories of the blonde haired Espada, Tia Halibel. She was wearing a Shinigami Kimono and Captains Jacket." Hawk explained.

"Interesting. I think there is something I can do to help." Kisuke said.

"What would that be?" Hawk inquired.

"I'll leave a small hole in the barrier so you can retrieve her when she's vulnerable. That way we can figure out who she is. What do you think?" Kisuke suggested.

"That would work. Let's do it." Hawk said.

"Okay, tomorrow wait outside the barrier and wait for your moment to strike." Kisuke told him.

"Cool, thanks." Hawk said.

Kisuke and Yoruichi turned to take there leave, but were stopped by Soi Fon. "Lady Yoruichi, do you have time to talk?" Soi Fon asked timidly.

"I'm sorry Soi Fon, but I have to help Kisuke with his preparations." Yoruichi said.

"Oh okay. Next time then." Soi Fon said with a fake smile. Yoruichi smiled back, then Yoruichi and Kisuke left.

"Now I understand what you meant by lost the one you loved. Come on lets go talk about it." Hawk said. Soi Fon nodded and they headed back to the Squad 2 barracks.

They were sitting on the roof and Hawk was having trouble getting her to talk to him, she was still apprehensive about opening up to anyone. "Come on you can talk to. It's not like I'll tell anyone, I don't know anyone. That's why I want you to talk to me, so I have an important person in my life. So come talk to me, I'm your friend." Hawk pleaded.

"I don't know there isn't much to say. She left with Kisuke and left me behind. She's in love with him and only has platonic love for me." Soi Fon said.

"But she does love and that's something. It's not like she's using you for some sick game. And I bet she would have preferred to stay here with you today, because Kisuke can be really weird." Hawk said trying to make her feel better. "Now come on give me a smile."

"I don't feel like it." She said with a sigh.

"Don't make me tickle it out of you." Hawk threatened.

"You'd be wasting your time, I'm not ticklish." Soi Fon said.

"Unfortunately for you all of nothing I do is a waste of time." Hawk said getting closer wiggling her fingers. Soi Fon's eyes widened knowing he was right. She went to jump up and escape but it was too late.

"Stop, stop, stop. I lied… I am ticklish…now stop." She pleaded, through her laughter

"Only if you smile." Hawk said.

"Fine, fine, I'll smile, just stop." She said. He stopped and moved back to where he was sitting. She sat up and grinned. Hawk could tell she wasn't faking. "You're a jerk, but thank you." Soi Fon said.

"That's what friends are for." Hawk said, laying down and closing his eyes. "Hey, do you wanna make out?" Hawk asked.

"What! Of course not! Why would you ask me that?" Soi Fon shouted.

"To see if your reaction would be funny." Hawk answered laughing. Soi Fon punched him in the face. "Eh, it was worth it." Hawk said, rubbing his face.

"Why do you ask those kinds of questions?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because your not use to them so your reactions are great. I did the same thing to Kurosaki, when I had to baby-sit. I was the only way he'd talk to me." Hawk said.

"Hawk, you're so weird." She told him.

"Very true, but the best type of people are weird."


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is short. Its everything Hawk sees during the Fake Karakura Town battles, the slight changes and what happens before hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 8**

I was time, time to start the ambush. The group that infiltrated Hueco Mundo has engaged the Espada in battle forcing Aizen to speed up his plan. The ambush group were saying there goodbyes. "Remember Hawk, I don't need your help. It's not your job to participate in this war." Soi Fon told him.

"I know, you're too strong to need my help. Plus I have something to take care of." Hawk said.

"Okay just remember not to get yourself killed." Soi Fon said.

"Don't worry, what I'm doing isn't as dangerous." Hawk said. Then he hugged her. "I'll see you later."

She was a little surprised, but hugged him back. He left to go see Kisuke. "Um Captain." Omaeda said.

"What?" Soi Fon snapped.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Omaeda asked concerned.

"Why do you care?" She asked back.

"Because he's the only person who talks to me." Omaeda said.

Soi Fon glared at him, but it wasn't full of anger. "Yeah, he'll be back. He's way to strong." Soi Fon assured. _"At least I hope so."_ She thought.

"Everybody move out." Yamamoto order and they all left for the Fake Karakura Town.

Hawk arrived at Kisuke's shortly after the everyone left to set up the ambush. Hawk walked in the candy shop and Kisuke was working on some weird experiment in the middle of the floor. "Yo, Kisuke." Hawk greeted.

"It's about time you got here. I'll bring you to the hole I opened." Kisuke said.

"Huh, no witty banter. You must be in a hurry." Hawk said, following Kisuke out the door.

"That's right, I need to finish a weapon for Yoruichi." Kisuke said.

"Speaking of Yoruichi, I have a question." Hawk said.

"Shoot."

"Do you love her?" Hawk asked.

Kisuke stopped. "I haven't been asked that in a long time. The last person who asked me that wasn't very happy with the answer." Kisuke said. He turned around to face Hawk. "Keep this a secret, but yes I love her."

"Why keep it a secret?" Hawk asked.

"No reason." Kisuke answered, beginning to walk again. "Now it's time for my question. Do you love Soi Fon?" Kisuke asked.

"How did you know I hang out with Soi Fon?" Hawk asked back.

"Yoruichi planted a hearing device in Soi Fon's room to make sure she doesn't get in trouble." Kisuke said.

"Well that creepy." Hawk said nonchalantly. "To answer your question, I don't know yet. I definitely feel something, but what if I regain my memory and have to leave." Hawk said.

"Even if you memory tell you to leave that doesn't mean you have to listen to it. It's smarter to chase love not memories of it." Kisuke told him.

They stopped talking after that, Hawk was lost in the thought of what he should do. Hawk didn't even notice when they arrived there destination. "Okay this is where the hole is." Kisuke said pointing it out.

"Okay thanks." Hawk said not really paying attention, but the hole was hard to miss from where he was standing.

"Don't think to hard about it. Everything will work out." Kisuke said. Hawk nodded and Kisuke left.

Hawk waited for the ambush to happen which didn't take long. Multiple Garganta opened and Aizen and his Espada exited into the Fake Karakura Town. The Captains and Vice-Captains appeared then ready for battle. Hawk watched as Yamamoto quickly trapped Aizen, Gin and Tousen in a circle of fire. Then it was the Vice-Captains turn, as they did battle with the Espada's Fraccion. It was during these battles Hawk almost intervened. Halibel's Fraccion unleashed a horrible monster the laid waste to the Vice-Captains. Yamamoto stepped in and easily destroyed the monster and Halibel's Fraccion.

After the Fraccions were defeated, the Espada stepped onto the battlefield. Shunsui and Joshiro fought Starrk. Soi Fon and Omaeda took on Baraggan. And Toshiro squared off against Halibel. Hawk intended to intervene when Toshiro was going in for the kill. But plan don't always go accordingly. The Captains seemed to have the advantage. Joshiro's Shikai was the perfect counter for Starrk's guns. Soi Fon's Bankai looked to have blown Baraggan away. And Toshiro froze Halibel in a block of ice. That's when Aizen played his trump card. A large Garganta opened and Wonderweiss and a giant hollow appeared. The giant hollow blew out the fire surrounding Aizen and Wonderweiss let out a shriek that shattered Toshiro's ice prison and cleared the smoke around Baraggan. Wonderweiss then proceeded to thrust his hand through Joshiro's back, putting Shunsui at the disadvantage. Soi Fon was at a disadvantage previously but got lucky. And Toshiro's inexperience was showing in his battle against Halibel. Then the last people anyone expected to see arrived, the Vizords. With their help Shunsui was able to use close range offence to finish off Starrk.

That's when Hawk was force to step in for the first time. Baraggan was on his last leg and decided to take Soi Fon down with him. He threw his ax at her and she had no way to defend herself. Hawk used his Flash Step to appear in front of her. "Sorry, but I have to do this. Black Fire Wall!" Hawk said, surrounding himself and Soi Fon .

"Impossible! You bastard!" Baraggan shouted before disappearing into nothingness.

"You okay?" Hawk asked.

"Of coarse, you didn't need to help me." Soi Fon said.

"I know, it was just a reflex, sorry." Hawk told her.

"Fine I forgive you." She said, managing to be cold and nice at the same time.

"Well with those two finished I don't see anymore use for you." Aizen said appearing behind Halibel. She turned and was stabbed in the gut. She tried to stab him back, but hit an illusion. He went to slash her but was stopped by Hawk. "Oh I guess my eyes couldn't keep up." Aizen said with a grin.

"Sorry but she's coming with me." Hawk said sternly.

"There's no need to be so forceful. You can have her, she useless." Aizen said sheathing his sword. Halibel began to fall and Hawk managed to catch as she reverted back to her unawakened form and passed out. Hawk left in a flash, literally.

"Farewell Wanderer." Aizen said with an evil grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this chapter will be fun. Hawk so off some of the moves he nows subcontionously, all moves from the manga/show except one. how he nows these moves will be explained later. **

**Disclaimer: do i really have to say i don't own Bleach?**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 9**

Hawk arrived at Kisuke's place and quickly went inside. He noticed Ichigo's dad talking to Kisuke, while Kisuke was equipping something to Yoruichi. Hawk headed to the back to have Tessai patch up Halibel. Tessai was checking on Ururu and Jinta, who were put to sleep by the effects of the move to the Soul Society. "Hey Mr. Tessai do you think you can patch her up?" Hawk asked.

"So this is the Espada girl. Give me a few minutes and she should be fine." Tessai said.

"Thanks."

Kisuke poke his head in. "We're leaving. Oh and Hawk, I helped you so if we fail you have to fight Aizen." Kisuke told him.

"I'll fight him, but I won't guarantee a victory." Hawk said.

"You don't have to win, just stall for time." Kisuke said. Hawk was curious about Kisuke's plan, but was more concerned about Halibel. Kisuke and company left without another word.

After about an hour Tessai finished patching Halibel up and she began to come to. "Hey, how ya felling?" Hawk asked.

"You again, why are you here? Why am I here?" Halibel snapped, trying to sit up.

"Please don't move, the bandages will break." Tessai said. Halibel looked down and noticed she was bandaged from the waste to the chest.

"You saved me, why?" Halibel asked.

"Because you have a connection with my past." Hawk said.

"I know what you mean. Ever since that day your face has been stuck in my head. But why would a Shinigami and a Hollow have memories of each other?" Halibel questioned.

Before Hawk had a chance to answer they felt an intense Spiritual Pressure. "It's Aizen. Damn I really do have to fight. At least I can ask him about our memory." Hawk said.

"Do you think he will be forthcoming?" Halibel asked.

"He's a cocky prick who likes to talk, of coarse he'll be forthcoming." Hawk said standing up to leave. He down at Halibel who looked very concerned. "Hey don't worry, I'll be back."

He walked out apprehensive about confronting Aizen. "So what do think our chances are?" Hawk asked.

"_Slim to none." _Eclipse said.

"_We can't be sure about his strength if we've never fought him." _Nighthawk said. _"For all we now you're unbelievably strong compared to him."_

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I highly doubt I'm stronger than him." Hawk said. "Well now I just have to build up the courage to turn this corner." He hesitated for a moment and turned the corner to witness Gin get struck down by Aizen. Aizen muttered something to him and turned to walk away. "Wow, you even kill your subordinates. You really are a dick." Hawk taunted.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Aizen said with a grin.

"Yeah, let's just say I'm the last line of defense." Hawk said.

"That's too bad, I wanted more of a challenge." Aizen taunted.

"Someone's cocky. Oh before I kick your ass, I have some questions." Hawk said.

"Ask away, they will probably be more interesting than fighting you." Aizen said.

"What is the connection between me and Halibel?" Hawk asked.

"That's it, that's a boring question. Well you see you were both part of the Spirit King's Royal Guard." Aizen answered. Hawk was shocked. They were part of the most powerful Shinigami, then why did Hawk only equal the strength of a regular Captain. "Any other questions?" Aizen asked.

"Of coarse, what happened to us?" Hawk asked aggressively.

"Hehe, I happened." Aizen said.

"Explain."

"You, Halibel and your brother were sent to monitor the Soul Society's activity regarding myself. If they were to fail, you three were suppose to stop me. But I got to you first." Aizen explained. Hawk's anger was growing at a rapid pace. "To be more specific, Gin stabbed you in the head, we threw your brother into the Garganta without his Zanpakuto. And my personal favorite was kidnapping Halibel and using the Hogyoku to turn her from Shinigami to Vizord to Arrancar." Aizen bragged.

"Bankai." Hawk murmured angrily. He donned his black wings and duel katana. "Shadow Dragon, Nighthawk. Aizen before I just wanted to stall you, now I wanna kill you." Hawk growled. He flew towards Aizen, putting his swords in an x shape. "Black Fire Cross!" Hawk shouted, shooting an x of black fire at Aizen.

Aizen put up his hand and the x disappeared. "Is that the best you've got?" Aizen taunted.

Hawk faded from Aizen's sight. "Shihou Black Ops Step Technique 3: Molting Cicada." Hawk said from behind shoving his sword into Aizen's back. Aizen was shocked.

"How do you know that technique?" Aizen asked.

"It's been in my head since I regain my powers, along with some other moves." Hawk said. He jumped back. "Way of Destruction Number 63: Thunder Roar Sear!" A huge wave of yellow electricity hit Aizen in the back.

When the smoke cleared there was a large clear wall behind Aizen. "Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void." Aizen said. "Anything else?"

"Shihou Black Ops Step Technique 2: Multiple Blooms." Hawk said. Three Hawks appeared next to and in front of Aizen. "Black Fire Dragon!" A dragon flew out of the tip of Hawk's katana hitting Aizen head on from all three sides.

Aizen appeared behind Hawk and swung his sword downward, but Hawk turned and blocked it. "How did you predict that?" Aizen asked in a vacant tone. "I'm using my Shikai and you've seen my Shikai."

"Yes, but remember you wiped my memory. Your Shikai has no effect on me." Hawk explained.

"Hmph, Way of Destruction Number 90: Black Coffin." Aizen said. A black box incased Hawk and large black spears impaled the box. After a moment the box disappeared and Hawk was all torn up with his wings trying to block the damage him. "Well done. With my new power I'm surprised you survived." Aizen said.

Hawk was breathing heavily, blood dripping from his body. Aizen kicked him through the wall Afro Guy made with his Zanpakuto. _"Damn it, I'm going to die here aren't I?" _Hawk asked himself lying on his back right in front of Tatsuki and the other humans.

"Hey it's the exchange student." Asano said.

"Your right. Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not really. I suggest you run now." Hawk told them.

"There is no where to run." Aizen said standing above them.

They were paralyzed in fear. Aizen could strike at anytime. And then there was a large crashed behind Aizen. It was Ichigo. "Good, everyone is safe." Ichigo said.

"You've got a pretty interesting definition of safe, Kurosaki." Hawk said.

"Sorry Hawk, thanks for all you've done. You can rest now." Ichigo said.

"Cool." Hawk gave him the thumbs up then closed his eyes.

"Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked.

"Let's change locations, I don't want to fight here." Ichigo said.

"It doesn't matter where we fight the result will be the sa-" Aizen was interrupted by Ichigo grabbing his face and he carried him many yards away.

"Hang in there Hawk. Ichigo will handle this." Tatsuki said. He smiled then past out. While Hawk was passed out Ichigo was successful in defeating Aizen. A week after Aizen's defeat Hawk, Halibel and Ichigo were back to normal, except for more change. Ichigo had lost his Shinigami powers. Ichigo had said goodbye to Rukia and the others a day earlier, but didn't get a chance. So before he went to the Soul Society to move on and live a normal life of a Shinigami, he decided to go to school to say goodbye.

"Well look he decided to come to school for once." Ms. Misato said tapping the attendance book on Hawk's head. "You and Ichigo have missed the most school. So what's your excuse." She wasn't mad or anything like that, she was just playing the roll of teacher.

"I was sick." Hawk said with a grin

"That was Ichigo, Sado and Orihime's excuse. Think of something better like Uryu did." Ms. Misato said with a grin. "Well go take your seat." Hawk walked and took his seat next to Chad.

After class Ichigo's group headed to the roof for lunch. "So Kurosaki, how you been doing?" Hawk asked.

"I'm fine. I'm moving on." Ichigo snapped.

"Please calm down, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"Yeah dude listen to your girlfriend." Hawk said with an evil intent grin.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted both him and Orihime blushing furiously.

"Whatever you say."

"To get back on topic, what are you going to do now Hawk?" Uryu asked.

"Me? I'm going to go live at the Squad 2 barracks while Mayuri tries to turn the remaining Arrancars into Shinigami." Hawk said.

"Can you really do that?" Ichigo asked.

"We hope son. Aizen was able to do the opposite. So Mayuri is gonna try to replicate what Hogyoku did." Hawk explained.

"Who are you trying to turn?" Uryu asked.

"All I know is Halibel and another Espada. There are more of them I just don't who they are." Hawk answered.

"What other Espada?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you I don't know. I just heard he's a jerk." Hawk said.

"So why are you living at Squad 2?" Orihime asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Cause my best friend lives there, duh." Hawk said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Soi Fon." Hawk said. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"But she's scary." Ichigo said.

"She's only scary if you don't know her." Hawk said, taking offence to that statement. Then his Kisuke Brand phone started to ring. "Yo what's up?" Hawk asked into the phone. He listened give a few head nods. "Hmm, okay I'll be there." Hawk sighed. "Looks like I have to go. But don't worry I'll be back to get you when we celebrate the victory." Hawk said.

"But I can't see anyone from the Soul Society." Ichigo said, in a depressed voice.

"That's why we're going to the beach in the human world. It'll be in a month or two so get psyched, everyone is looking forward to seeing." Hawk said, getting a smile from Ichigo. "Well I guess I'll see you then, bye." And then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has some flirting drinking and vague questions. plus it leads up to two big parts of the story that happen in the next chapter. the chapter after that will be the celebritory beach party with Ichigo. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Who here thinks i own Bleach.**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 10**

It's been two month since the defeat of Aizen and Hawk has become a regular member of the Soul Society. He spent most of the time with Soi Fon, but she was often busy so he helped the Vice-Captains slack off. In fact that's what he was doing right now. Hawk was sitting in the Squad 10 barracks with Rangiku, Izuru and Renji. They were drinking and talking about random ridiculousness.

"Izuru you're gay, aren't I the most attractive guy you've ever seen?" Hawk said taking a sip of his sake.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I think about how hot guys are." Izuru said also taking a sip from his sake.

"Rangiku only thinks about how hot guys are." Renji chimed in.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"Let's get back to my question. Come on Izuru I'm the hottest right?" Hawk said poking him with his elbow.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing?" Toshiro shouted walking in.

"Oh Captain, come have a drink with us." Rangiku said.

"Matsumoto did you start this 'party'?" Toshiro asked.

"No, Hawk brought Izuru and the sake." Rangiku said taking a sip directly from the bottle.

Toshiro grabbed it from her. "Matsumoto get back to work and the rest of you get back to your barracks!" Toshiro said. "And I will personally escort you back, because you'll just get more people in trouble." Toshiro told Hawk.

"But I can't walk. Oh god my legs are broken!" Hawk lied, getting everyone but Toshiro to laugh. Toshiro grabbed Hawk by the back of his shirt and started dragging him away. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Hawk said waving goodbye. Toshiro literally dragged him all the way back to the Squad 2 barracks. He dragged him to the Captain's Office and knocked on the door.

"This better be important." They heard from the other side of the door.

Toshiro opened the door. "Sorry for the intrusion, but does this belong to you?" Toshiro asked, pulling Hawk into the room.

"Hey beautiful." Hawk greeted.

Soi Fon sighed. "Yes he's under my supervision." Soi Fon said.

"Then I'll leave his punishment to you." Toshiro said, and then walked out.

"Damn it Hawk, you have got to stop getting people in trouble! Eventually Captain-Commander Yamamoto will get mad and kick you out." Soi Fon shouted.

"But you're always busy, so I needed to find something to do." Hawk said.

"Well I'm a Captain I have a lot of duties to attend to." Soi Fon said.

"Kenpachi has duties that he doesn't do." Hawk said.

"Don't compare me to Zaraki." Soi Fon told him

"You scare people like him." Hawk muttered.

"What was that?" She shouted.

"Nothing. Oh I have an idea." Hawk said running out of the room. He came back a moment later with an eating Omaeda. "I found someone to your work for you." Hawk said.

"But today's my day off." Omaeda said.

"Not anymore." Hawk said.

"Hawk I didn't agree to-" Before Soi Fon could finish Hawk picked her up, bridal style, and jumped out the window, leaving Omaeda to do her work.

Hawk took her into the woods and landed into a huge tree. They sat down on a branch that was about half the width of the Squad 2 roof. "Hawk why did you bring me out here?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because it's nice out here. It's relaxing." Hawk said.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes that's the only reason. You've been stressed and I wanted to help." Hawk said.

She sighed again. "I guess I have been stressed. Why are you always right?" Soi Fon asked. She hadn't noticed when he moved behind her. He picked her up and put her on his lap. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked blushing.

"Shoulder massage, your building up a lot of tension." Hawk told her.

"I build up tension because of you." Soi Fon said. She said that but she didn't try to stop him, because she was stress and tense and really needed a shoulder rub.

"Now just relax." Hawk said. They spent the short time they had talking about ways to get Soi Fon to work less, before Soi Fon had to run an exercise with her Squad. "Hey can I help with your exercise today?" Hawk asked.

"Well you have been helpful so I guess you can play the decoy." Soi Fon answered.

"Yes! I get to help!" Hawk shouted.

"Aren't you a little too enthusiastic?" She asked, now a little nervous she agreed to let him help.

"That's because I don't have to get drunk with the Vice-Captains." Hawk said.

"That's a good point." Soi Fon said. "We better get going, I don't want to be late for my own exercise."

"Okay let's go." Hawk said.

They weren't in a real hurry so they walked instead of using Flash Step or running along the roofs. "So did you think about what I asked you?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"And?"

"The answer's still no." Soi Fon said.

"How come?" Hawk asked again.

"Because we are friends and just friends. I'm not looking for anything like that." Soi Fon answered.

"It's Yoruichi isn't it? Even if you say no to me you can't stay hooked on her forever. It doesn't make happy to be like that and I just want you to be happy." Hawk said.

"Hawk, I don't want to talk about this." Soi Fon said irritated.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Hawk apologized.

"Thank you, now hurry up."

They arrived at the meeting place just before Soi Fon intended to start the exercise. But before she could start a Hell Butterfly flew to her saying there was an emergency Captain's Meeting. "Okay Squad there will be no exercise today because I was just informed about an emergency Captain's Meeting. Be on stand by in case there is a battle. Dismissed." Soi Fon told her Squad. Omaeda was trying to sneak away, but didn't get far. "Omaeda!"

"Y-yes Captain." He said standing at attention.

"You're not going anywhere, let's go." Soi Fon ordered.

"But Captain I hate those meetings, no one ever talks to me." Omaeda said, hanging his head.

"Hawk will be there, talk to him." Soi Fon said. Omaeda looked over at Hawk, who had a big goofy grin on. Omaeda smiled and nodded.

They headed to the Captain's meeting arriving when everyone else did. "Okay Omaeda be prepared for anything." Soi Fon told him.

"Yes Captain." Omaeda said.

Hawk and Omaeda took a seat against the railing near the door. "So why do people ignore you?" Hawk asked.

"Probably because I grew up spoiled and got my position, because my parents are rich." Omaeda said.

"Kind of like Byakuya." Hawk said.

"Except Byakuya is a genius when it comes to fighting. I'm only second rate." Omaeda said sadly.

"That's not true. You're one of two Vice-Captains that fought an Espada. And the Espada you fought was number two, the one Renji fought was number seven. You should be proud you were able to help your Captain like that. And you know I'm really mad now." Hawk said standing up. "Okay listen up everyone, I'm sick and tire of everyone of you ignoring and neglecting Omaeda! He is a great guy, who just gets nervous around people he doesn't know!" Hawk shouted angrily.

No one answered, they just looked at him shocked. Except Yachiru, she ran over with a smile. "I'm sorry Birdie." She said. "Come on Big Man let's go play at my club house." Yachiru said grabbing his hand and dragging him away. The club house she was referring to was Byakuya's house.

"Jeez Hawk, calm down. It's not that we don't like Omaeda, I guess we're just too different." Renji said.

"That's bull, just ask him to go with you guys to drink. You did the same thing for Chojiro and now he's a regular at the restaurant with you guys." Hawk said.

"He's right Renji. I'll invite him when he gets back." Rangiku said.

"Are just saying that?" Hawk asked.

"Of coarse not, I think he's cute, like big teddy bear." Rangiku said.

"If I didn't know you I'd think you were lying." Hawk said with a grin.

Meanwhile during the Captain's Meeting, Yamamoto was explaining the problems. "There have been reports that there is a large group of Hollows outside Rukongai. It's confirmed that the majority of them are Adjuchas, but they could be being lead by a Vasto Lorde." Yamamoto explained. "Soi Fon you will lead your Squad to scout the area and learn the detail of what we're dealing with. If there is a Vasto Lorde I want you to destroy it while the rest of your Squad keeps the Adjuchas back."

"Yes Captain."

"If there is more than one Vasto Lorde you are to report back and get support from Squad 11 and Squad 6. Understood." Yamamoto asked. Everyone nodded. "Dismissed."

Soi Fon hurried out looking for Omaeda. She could only find Hawk. "Hawk where is Omaeda?" She asked.

"Yachiru dragged him to her clubhouse." Hawk said.

"Shit her clubhouse is huge, come help me find him." Soi Fon told him.

"Sure. What's the hurry?" Hawk asked.

"Hollows, lot of them. Let's go." Soi Fon said.

"Got it." Hawk said back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Who likes shocking twists? i now i do. what about epic fight seens? this chapter has both maybe even a bit of a cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 11**

Soi Fon and Hawk ran into the Kuchiki household and started opening doors looking for Omaeda. Hawk opened a door that actually had a person in the room. It was Ginrei Kuchiki. "Excuse me have you seen a big man around here." Hawk asked.

Ginrei squinted his eyes to look at Hawk. "Hawk? Hawk is that you?" Ginrei asked back.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Hawk asked.

Ginrei stood from his seat and walked over. "You haven't changed a bit. But we can't all be as lucky as you, getting to join the Royal Guard." Ginrei said.

"Okay Gramps who are you and how do you know me?" Hawk asked rudely.

"Hoho, we were First Generation Captains together. You were one of the ten to join the Royal Guard." Ginrei explained.

Hawk couldn't believe it, he found someone who knew him. But why did only Ginrei know him. "Why doesn't anyone know me?" Hawk asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginrei asked back.

"No one here knows who I am, I don't know who I am! Aizen erased my memories! I gave up trying to regain my memories a month ago! Who else knows me?" Hawk shouted. He wasn't planning on yelling it just came out like that.

"Genryusai and Retsu should know you. You taught Joshiro and Shunsui at the academy too. They should all remember." Ginrei said.

"But they don't know me, that's the problem." Hawk told him.

"Then I'll help you remind them, come with me." Ginrei said.

"I can't right now I'm doing something important. Is there anyway I can come back?" Hawk asked.

"Of course, I'm always here. Just come back when you're ready." Ginrei said.

"Thank you so much. Oh by the way have you seen a big guy around here?" Hawk asked.

"The man with little Yachiru, he's three doors down." Ginrei told him.

Hawk ran out the door waving thanks. "Soi Fon I found him!" Hawk shouted running down the hall. Soi Fon caught up to him as Hawk was opening the door. "Omaeda are you in here?" Hawk shouted.

Omaeda was in there alright. He was sitting at a small table wearing a big straw hat, having a tea party. Hawk couldn't help, but…laugh hysterically.

Even Soi Fon giggled a little before telling him the situation. "Omaeda we have a problem." Soi Fon said.

"What kind of problem?" Omaeda asked.

"It's the hat." Hawk said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hawk shut up." Soi Fon said. "There are a group of Menos outside the Rukongai and it's our job to scout out the situation." Soi Fon told him.

"W-what kind of Menos? We don't have to fight them right?" Omaeda asked nervously.

"Adjuchas, possibly Vasto Lorde. And no we're no fighting them, we're observing." Soi Fon told him.

Omaeda sighed a sigh of relief. Omaeda took off the hat and they used Flash Step to get to the Squad 2 barracks to inform the squad. "Attention men we are head to Rukongai to scout out a group of Hollows. Now move out." Soi Fon ordered, and her troops disappeared.

"Hey good luck." Hawk said.

"You're coming too." Soi Fon told him.

"Really, awesome." Hawk said and they disappeared as well.

They appeared at the edge of Rukongai and entered the forest Soi Fon, Hawk and the rest of Squad 2 traveled through the tree until the reach a clearing. They stopped at the edge and hid their presence. The information the received was spot on. Except for one thing, there were four Vasto Lorde. One with an insect like head, similar to Pesche, but scarier and long mantis blades growing out of his wrist. One of them looked to have been part of Rudobon's Exequias, because he looked just like Rudobon except his horns were turned downward. One had a creepy smiling face and giant arms like a gorilla. And the forth the one that looked like the leader, had no eyes, saber tooth tiger teeth and the top of his head was shaped like a crown. He had spike protruding from his back and four blades coming out of his knuckles.

"This is bad, we're going to need lots of back up." Hawk said.

"Let's get out of here and get those on standby." Soi Fon said.

"Looks like we have company." the leader said so Soi Fon and Hawk could hear.

"I guess we can't leave, without endangering civilians." Hawk said.

"You, fifth seat, go get those on standby." Soi Fon ordered.

"Yes Captain." He said then disappeared.

"Omaeda take the big one. Hawk you take the two on the right. I'll take on the leader. The rest of you take on the Adjuchas. I don't expect victory just hold them off until backup arrives." Soi Fon told them.

They jumped down from the trees and began there assault. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

"Crush, Gegetsuburi."

"Sharpen Your Talons, Nighthawk."

What Omaeda did may have seemed cowardly, but in fact was the smart thing to do. He ran around trying to get away from the Gorilla Hollow. After a period of time the Hollow began to slow down and Omaeda noticed. _"That's why the Captain wanted me to fight him, because he has less stamina." _Omaeda thought to himself. He turned and flung his flail at the Vasto Lorde, but to his dismay the Gorilla caught it. Omaeda used Flash Step to appear behind him. "Way of Destruction Number 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down." The Gorilla got hit at close range right in the back and through his Hollow hole. It must have done serious damage, because he dropped the flail. He pulled the flail back to him then swung it downward into the Gorilla's head crushing him into the ground. Omaeda was breathing heavy, that Kido took a lot out of him. "I think… I actually… did it." Omaeda said.

"Not even close, fat Shinigami." the Gorilla said.

"Oi, I'm not fat!" Omaeda shouted. He received a heavy punch after saying that. It sent him skidding across the ground, until he was stopped by another punch sending him deep into the ground. The Gorilla picked him up and held him in the air. He charge a Cero in his mouth, Omaeda shoved the chain from his flail into the Gorilla's mouth. "Way of Destruction Number 11: Bound Lightning." He sent an electric shock into the Gorilla's mouth causing him to drop Omaeda.

"You Bastard that hurt. Now I'm gonna crush you!" The Gorilla shouted, pulling his fist back and then sending it downward. Omaeda place his flail in front of him to block the hit, but something stopped the gorilla before that.

"Oi, Omaeda are you okay?" The voice shouted.

"Abarai is that you?" Omaeda asked.

"Yeah so hang in there." Renji told him. "Bankai…Shihou Zabimaru." Renji's Baboon King appeared ready for action. "You'll pay for what you did to him. Baboon Bone Cannon!" Renji shouted. The Baboon King shot his red cannon at the Gorilla. The Gorilla was still standing when the smoke cleared, but just barely. Zabimaru the constricted around the Gorilla and began pump out reitsu until the Gorilla was crushed to death. Renji sheathed his Zanpakuto and went over to Omaeda. "Omaeda, Omaeda you've got to stay awake." Renji told him.

"Don't worry Vice-Captain Abarai, I'll heal him." Retsu said appearing out of nowhere.

"Captain Unohana when did you get here?" Renji asked.

"Just now." She said.

….

Hawk stared down the two Vasto Lordes daggers blazing. "Enough with the staring contest, I'll go first." Hawk said "Eight Circling Daggers!" He threw his daggers forward, then two more appeared, then two more, until eight were surrounding the Vasto Lorde. "Double!" Hawk shouted and then there were sixteen daggers spinning around them. Hawk clapped his hands and the blades impaled the Vasto Lorde. Eight blades stuck out of each of their backs.

"I hope that wasn't you best." The Mantis said.

"You wish." Hawk said. He snapped his fingers and the daggers exploded into a massive burst of black fire. Hawk stood looking at the fire waiting for retaliation, but there was nothing. "Maybe I'm stronger than I thought." Hawk said. In reality they were trapped in his fire. He looked over at Soi Fon and saw something no one would want to see.

….

Soi Fon dashed towards her opponent trying to strike it with her Zanpakuto, but he quickly dodge. Soi Fon predicted he'd dodge and kicked him in the head. He skidded backward, holding his jaw. "Not bad, Shinigami. My turn." The Leader said. He disappeared and reappeared behind Soi Fon. His Sonido was top notch so it was hard for her to react. She twisted and got the sleeve of her Captain's Jacket ripped off. She jumped back to avoid any more attacks. "Oh, that was a nice dodge, I meant to take your arm." The Leader said. "Why don't you use you Bankai? I heard that makes you stronger."

"I don't need Bankai to beat you." She growled. This time she disappeared and reappeared behind him. He saw it coming and grabbed her hand before it could strike. But that strike was a feint as she used her Zanpakuto to sting him once in the chest. Instead of jumping back he kicked Soi Fon hard in the side, forcing her away. She grabbed her side in pain. "Fine, I'll show you something that I believe rivals Bankai. Flash Cry!" She shouted. Her Captain's Jacket turned to nothingness as she was engulfed in a white light. She charged the Leader at double speed, catching him off guard. She landed a hard punch to the jaw that sent him upward. She followed him and attempted to sting him again, but he blocked it with his claws. He sent his other four claws towards her stomach, but they light that surrounded her stop them. She then proceeded to send a barrage of punches into the leaders face. He used a barrage of Bala's to push her back, then charged his Cero. He fired it directly at her, she easily dodged and charged in for another sting. This time she made contact. They both landed on the ground and she turn off her Flash Cry. "Pathetic." Was all she had to say.

"I'd have to agree." The Leader said. She turned and saw two things. One, her sting missed and hit his shoulder. And two, he four blades were coming at her so fast she had no time to react…but someone else did. Hawk appeared in front of her taking al four blades in his back. He yelled out in pain as they went through sticking out the other side.

"Hey, you okay?" Hawk managed to ask, blood dripping from his mouth. He fell to his knees. She managed to catch him from falling any further.

"H-Hawk, w-why?" She asked.

"Because you're my important person that I live to protect." he said, and then groaned in pain as blood seeped out of his stomach. "I just have one favor." he leaned up and whispered something in her ear.

She blushed a little. "Just once." She said.

The flames around the other two Vasto Lorde disappeared as Hawk lost consciousness. "What ever he just asked you to do, you won't be fulfilling it." The leader said shooting four more blades at them. Once again they had zero time to react. But the blades didn't hit this time.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said appearing behind them. A pink wall of blades surrounded them. "Do you want to finish him off or should I?" He asked.

"You better be talking about the Hollow." Soi Fon said.

"I am." Byakuya said back.

"I'll do it." She said setting Hawk down gently. "Bankai! Jakuhō Raikōben!" The pink blades opened give her a clear view of the Vasto Lorde. She launched her missile and the Leader tried to escape, but he noticed pink blades holding him in place.

"Nooooooo!" He shouted, and then was gone forever in the explosion.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu, Seventh Seat Yamada tend to the Wanderer." Byakuya ordered.

"Please don't die Hawk." Soi Fon said holding back tears.

The two other Vasto Lorde charged them, but was easily taken care of. Byakuya cut the skeleton to ribbons with his Bankai. And the other was cut in half from behind by the Kenpachi, who arrived late due to his Vice-Captain's directions. "I'll go relieve your Squad and kill the rest of them." Kenpachi told Soi Fon. The he was off to run wild.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay new chapter, longest chapter yet. Hawk and Soi Fon's relationship is progressing and Yoruichi is getting jealous. how will things turn out in the long run. So lets have fun at the beach. this chapter also features one of my favorite couples, read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 12**

Hawk and Omaeda woke up in the Squad 4 barracks two days after the Vasto Lorde incident. Soi Fon was on her way to visit them when she herself was visited by Yoruichi. "Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Soi Fon asked surprised.

"I heard Hawk got his ass kicked, just came on behave of the human world to make fun of him." Yoruichi said.

"He didn't get his ass kicked, he saved my life." Soi Fon told her.

"Really, well in that case I'd better thank him for saving my little Soi Fon." Yoruichi said, causing Soi Fon to blush. Yoruichi giggle. "Okay let's go."

"Okay Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon said.

They made there way to the barracks, where they were directed to the room they were keeping Hawk and Omaeda in. They walked in and saw Omaeda stuffing his face and Hawk was yelling at Eclipse.

"If you think you could have done a better job, speak up and let me use you!" Hawk shouted.

"_Next time you're on death's door, I'll let you use me." _Eclipse said.

"You're infuriating!" Hawk said tossing him aside.

"Someone's in a good mood." Yoruichi said.

"Hey Yoruichi, hey Beautiful, how you doing?" Hawk asked.

"Hawk don't call me that." Soi Fon said.

"Why not?" Hawk whined

"Because I'm the only one who can call her that." Yoruichi said. Hawk shot a jealous glare at her, but quickly stopped himself. Soi Fon did not notice, but Yoruichi did. _"Is something going on between them?" _She thought.

"Well I've got to go talk to Ginrei Kuchiki, what are you two going to do today?" Hawk asked.

"We're going to help the Women's Association with getting the beach party ready." Yoruichi said.

"Sounds fun, I guess I'll see you later." Hawk said getting ready to jump out the window. "Oh by the way, Soi Fon you have to fulfill your promise." Hawk said walking back over.

"Wait, Hawk." Soi Fon said, but before she could do anything Hawk kissed her on the cheek.

"K, see you guys later." Hawk said jumping out the window.

Yoruichi and Omaeda were shocked. Soi Fon was beat red. She turned to Omaeda. "If you ever tell anyone about this, you will be eating through a straw for the rest of your life!" Soi Fon threatened.

"Y-y-yes Captain." Omaeda said hiding under the covers.

"Why did he do that?" Yoruichi asked.

"He asked me that if he lived through the Hollow attack if he could give me a kiss. I said yes, but I thought he was dying." Soi Fon explained.

"I see." Yoruichi said. _"Do they have feelings for each other? If they do I'm going to stop them." _Yoruichi thought.

"_Why did I like that? Do I have feelings for Hawk? If I do, I've got to stop that from happening." _Soi Fon thought.

"Well let's go help with the party." Yoruichi said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure." Soi Fon said, and then they left.

Hawk was at the Kuchiki household looking for Ginrei, but found Byakuya instead. He was a little surprised, he expected Byakuya to be at his Squad barracks. "What are you doing in my house?" Byakuya asked stoic tone.

"Looking for Ginrei." Hawk said casually.

"Why do you need to see my grandfather?" Byakuya asked.

"He has information about my past." Hawk told him.

"Interesting. I will show you where he is." Byakuya said.

"Hey thanks, but why are you being so helpful?" Hawk asked.

"Because, the more information you have, the less time you spend bothering me." Byakuya answered.

"That makes sense, but I'm still going to bother you. Oh yeah why aren't you at your Squad?" Hawk asked again.

"Everyone except Squad 12 have the next to days off, because of the upcoming beach party." Byakuya explained.

"Are you psyched, Ichigo's gonna be there?" Hawk asked.

"No, I hate Kurosaki." Byakuya stated.

"Then why are you going?"

"Rukia requested I go, I felt obligated." Byakuya said. "Here we are my grandfather's in here." With that, he left.

Hawk opened the door, Ginrei was sitting in a chair reading a book. "What's up old man?" Hawk greeted.

"Oh hello Hawk, don't call me old, we're the same age." Ginrei said.

"Sorry I forgot." Hawk said.

"So you're here to learn more about your past?" Ginrei asked.

"Actually I don't want to know." Hawk said. Ginrei gave a questioning look. "A man once told me to live for the future, not in the past. If I keep looking for my past, all the good things of the past and future will pass me by." Hawk said.

"I see. I take it you've fallen in love." Ginrei said. Hawk gave him a look of shock. "I bet you're wondering how I know that. Let's just say it comes with age." Ginrei said.

"Well thanks anyways Ginrei." Hawk said.

"Do worry, just follow your heart and if you want to find out about your past just come back." Ginrei told him.

"Okay thanks." Hawk said, and then left.

**The Next Day**

"BEACH PARTY!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk calm down." Soi Fon told him.

"Soi Fon I can't calm down. This is like the best day ever." Hawk said.

"Why is this the best day ever?" Soi Fon asked.

"Well let's see. Good friends, warm water, lots of Sake and of coarse bikinis." Hawk answered.

"You're hopeless." Soi Fon said. "I'll be off now."

"Wait, where are you going?" Hawk asked.

"I'm going to help Lady Yoruichi run the snack shack." Soi Fon said.

"But I thought we were going to play." Hawk whined.

"Sorry, but I promised Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon said.

"Fine, I'll go bug Izuru." Hawk said stomping off.

He stomped over to where Shuhei and Izuru were sitting and sat down pouting. "What's wrong with you?" Izuru asked.

"Soi Fon won't play with me." Hawk complained.

"Of coarse not, Yoruichi's here. Why would she want to hang out with you?" Shuhei said.

"Because, I look good with my shirt off. Right Izuru?" Hawk said.

Izuru sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not answering those questions, it's insulting." Izuru said.

"Fine, I'll grill Shuhei on his love life." Hawk said.

"Wait, why me?" Shuhei asked.

"Because you're more interesting than Renji. So who do you like, who do you want?" Hawk asked, putting emphasis on want.

"Wow I really don't want to tell you." Shuhei said.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone. Well maybe Soi Fon, but she only talks to me." Hawk said.

"Fine, I like Rangiku." Shuhei said.

"Okay don't lie to me. I know you use to date and you broke up with her. Now tell me for real." Hawk said.

"You promise not to tell her right. I like Nanao." Shuhei confessed.

"Really, well something must be done about this." Hawk said standing up. He grabbed Izuru and walked away.

"Where are we going and why are you taking me?" Izuru asked.

"We're going to talk to Nanao and you're coming because I need a wingman." Hawk answered.

"Didn't you promise not to say anything?" Izuru asked.

"Don't worry I won't." Hawk said. They walked over to where Nanao was. She was talking and laughing to Isane. "Excuse me ladies."

"Hey Hawk, Izuru what do you need?" Nanao greeted.

"Well I wanted to know if you had a boyfriend?" Hawk asked.

She blushed slightly. "N-no I don't have a boyfriend, but I thought you liked Soi Fon." Nanao said.

"I do. I'm asking about a friend."

"Who?"

"I can't say yet." Hawk said. "So do you have someone you like, someone you want?" Hawk asked, putting emphasis on want again.

"Not really, I've never really thought about it. I'm always so busy that I don't have time to date." Nanao said.

"Well you're gonna make time. I'll go get him." Hawk said running off.

"Hawk, tell me again why you brought me?" Izuru asked.

"Why did it make you feel awkward?" Hawk asked back.

"Yeah, a little." Izuru said.

"That's why I brought you." Hawk said.

"You're a jerk." Izuru said.

"But that's why you love me." Hawk said grinning.

They went back to where Shuhei was sitting. "Mr. Hisagi, there's a pretty lady waiting for you." Hawk said.

"What! You told her?" Shuhei yelled.

"No, I said there was a guy who wanted to be her boyfriend." Hawk said. "So go and talk to her."

"I can't do that." Shuhei said.

"You can and you will. Don't start getting down on yourself now." Hawk said.

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Shuhei said.

They watched him walk over and start talking to her. He was blushing and they were afraid it wasn't going well. However, she smiled and then he smiled. Then they walked off into the snack shack together.

"We did it Izuru. High five." Hawk said excitedly.

"But I didn't do anything." Izuru said.

"What are you talking about you did a lot." Hawk said.

"No I didn't." Izuru said back.

"Just shut up and give me a high five." Hawk said. Izuru gave him a have heart high five. "That's better." Hawk looked over to the snack shack and noticed Soi Fon sitting on the roof. She didn't look upset or lonely, but Hawk was going to check on her anyways. "I'll be back." Hawk said walking towards the snack shack.

"Okay I'll sit here by myself." Izuru said, laying down and relaxing.

Hawk jumped up on the roof and sat down next to Soi Fon. "What's up Beautiful?" Hawk greeted.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She said.

"Aw, does somebody need a hug?" Hawk asked.

"No."

"That's the tone of someone who needs a hug. So tell me what's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just waiting." Soi Fon said.

"Oh, you're waiting for Yoruichi. What a surprise." Hawk said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Soi Fon snapped.

"You're always waiting for her." Hawk said.

"What's your point?" Soi Fon asked.

"You have more options than just waiting around for her." Hawk said.

"Oh shut up Hawk and leave me alone." Soi Fon said, turning away from him.

"Fine, we'll talk about something else." Hawk said.

"Like what?" Soi Fon said.

Hawk snuck up close behind her. "Like how easy it is to tickle you when you're angry." Hawk said.

Soi Fon realized what he said a moment to late, because at that moment she was caught between his wiggling fingers. "Hawk…you bastard…you better stop…or I'll." She said through laughter.

"Or you'll what?" Hawk asked.

"Or I'll…do something." Soi Fon said still laughing.

"Just for that answer, I'll stop." Hawk said, stopping

"Thank you. Now you better stop doing that." Soi Fon said.

"Or what?" Hawk asked.

She looked at him and their eyes met. It seen like some uncontrollable force came over them, because they slowly moved closer. They were inches away from each other when they were interrupted.

"Eh em." They heard from behind them. They looked over.

"Hey Yoruichi, how ya doing?" Hawk greeted.

"What are you doing?" She asked coldly.

"Playing chess, what does it look like? I'm tickling her." Hawk said.

"That's not what it looks like you were doing." Yoruichi said.

"Jeez why are in such a pissy mood?" Hawk said. "I was just trying to make her feel better, because someone ditched her again." Hawk said.

"Well I here now." Yoruichi said.

"Fine, I still need to go visit Kurosaki." Hawk said. "See you later Beautiful." Hawk jumped off the roof and headed to where Ichigo was.

"Stop calling me that!" Soi Fon shouted after him.

Hawk snuck up on Ichigo and got him in a headlock. "What's up kid, how have you been?" Hawk asked, rubbing his fist on his head.

"Oi let me go." Ichigo said. Hawk let him go. "Jeez you're so weird, but it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too punk. So you dating anyone yet?" Hawk asked, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"No" Ichigo said quickly.

"What about Orihime?" Hawk asked.

"Orihime and I are just friends!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh come on, your so stupid." Hawk said.

"You're the stupid one." Ichigo said back.

"If you're going to be like that, I'm not talking about this with you." Hawk said.

"Good." Ichigo said. "What about you and Soi Fon?" Ichigo asked.

Hawk sighed. "Nothings going on between us…yet. I'm feeling her getting closer to me. But she still loves Yoruichi." Hawk said.

"That still weirds me out." Ichigo said.

"That's because you're still a kid." Hawk said.

"I act more mature than you." Ichigo said.

"That's because maturity is boring. Messing with people is fun." Hawk said. "Well, it was good to see you, I'm gonna go mess with more people."

"Okay, see you later then." Ichigo said and Hawk was off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay the more i say the more i'll give away, so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 13**

It has been about a month since the beach party and Yoruichi has been spending a lot more time in the Soul Society. Yoruichi's presence has caused Soi Fon and Hawk to spend less time with each other. Contrary to that, their affection for each other was still growing and Hawk was getting closer to admitting his feelings for her. But until he does he will continue to be a weird happy-go-lucky bastard.

Today was another day Hawk had to spend without Soi Fon so he decided to go drinking with Shunsui and Joshiro. "So when are going tell her?" Shunsui asked.

"I don't know Yoruichi's always around." Hawk said.

"Just be up front, that's what I do." Shunsui said.

"That usually ends in you getting smacked." Joshiro said.

"Oh Ukitake don't be so mean." Shunsui told him.

"What about you two, have you ever been in love?" Hawk asked.

"I'm more in love with love." Shunsui said.

"But it doesn't love you back." Joshiro said.

"What about you Joshiro?" Hawk asked.

"Me, well um it's complicated." Joshiro said.

"He's in love with his teacher." Shunsui said.

"Shunsui be quiet." Joshiro told him.

"No way you were mean to me." Shunsui said.

"So who did he fall in love with?" Hawk asked excitedly.

"One of our teachers at the academy. Retsu Unohana." Shunsui said.

"That's understandable." Hawk said.

"Really, I thought you'd make fun of me." Joshiro said.

"Why? Retsu may have been here forever, but she's a perfect ten." Hawk said. They did not reply they just looked at him in terror. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Hawk asked and they nodded. He slowly turned around to see the potentially deadly smile of Retsu. "Hello, Captain Unohana."

"Hello, Hawk." She greeted.

"You're gonna kill me aren't you?" Hawk asked.

"Why, you complemented me without be vulgar. So thank you for the compliment." Retsu said.

"Hey, when I compliment you I get hurt." Shunsui complained.

"Must I remind you why?" She asked using 'that' smile again.

"Okay I'll shut up." Shunsui said.

"So Hawk tell me about your predicament." Retsu said.

"Don't give me that. You know my predicament, everyone does." Hawk said.

"Would you like some advice?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Tell her, don't worry about Yoruichi and just tell her." Retsu told him.

Hawk sighed. "No offence, but that advice sucks." Hawk said. "That was my first idea, but I don't want her to stop being my friend if she says no."

"I don't take offence, but you should take my advice." Retsu said.

"I think about it, but first let's get drunk." Hawk said.

"Now you're talking." Shunsui said. They all got drunk after that.

After hours of drinking Hawk was wandering looking for the Squad 2 barracks. "Must sleep, drank too much, only need half an hour." Hawk muttered to himself. He looked up from where he was standing and noticed a window. "Hey Omaeda's window, I'll just use his bed and he can sleep somewhere else." Hawk continued to mutter. He jumped up through the window. He crawled over to and took off his jacket and shirt, then crawled into bed. He was passed out in a matter of seconds.

Elsewhere Soi Fon was on her way back from the exercises she was doing with her Squad. "Damn I'm exhausted. Yoruichi runs my exercises tougher than I do." Soi Fon said hanging her head. She shuffled into her room. "Need sleep." She took off her clothes until she was in the white wrap that went around her chest and her underwear. "I don't need my robe, only Yoruichi and Hawk come in here." She said getting into bed. She moved around until she was against the wall. "Why is the wall warm?" She asked herself. Her eyes shot open and she saw a chest. Before she could react and arm wrapped around her and pulled her in. "Oh Soi Fon I love you." The sleeping body said.

She jumped out of bed and covered herself with her Captains robe. "Hawk what the hell are you doing?" Soi Fon shouted.

Hawk sat up quick then grabbed his head. "Oh, damn hangover." He looked over. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing in Omaeda's room?" Hawk asked.

"This is my room you moron! Now get out of my bed!" She shouted.

"Oh really, I'm sorry. I'll go sleep on the roof. Maybe the fresh air will be good for this hangover." Hawk said gathering his things.

"_I wonder if he meant what he said." _Soi Fon thought. _"Why do I care and why did I like his arms around me? Damn it, I do have feelings for him. But I love Yoruichi…don't I?" _

"I see you in the morning." Hawk said.

"Wait… I guess you can stay here." She said with a hint of red creeping onto her face.

"Cool. The floor's more comfortable than the roof. Hey can I barrow your jacket to use as a blanket?" Hawk asked.

"No you idiot. I meant you could sleep in the bed." She told him.

"But where would you sleep?" Hawk asked again.

"In the bed." She said blushing.

"You mean together?" He asked.

"Don't get any ideas. We're just sleeping." She yelled.

"Yeah of coarse." Hawk said jumping into bed.

Soi Fon got into bed with her back facing him. "Put you arm around me." She ordered. Hawk put his arm around her and pulled her close causing her to blush. After a moment, she smiled. "Thank you for not being a jerk about this." She said, but he was already asleep.

The next mourning Soi Fon woke up and was greeted by an angry Yoruichi. "Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Soi Fon shouted. Instead of answering she punch a hole in the wall above Hawk, waking him up.

"Oh hey Yoruichi. Ouch my head hurts." Hawk said.

"Why are you here?" She asked angrily.

"I'm trying to sleep off a hangover." Hawk answered.

"That's not what I meant!" Yoruichi shouted.

"He's here because I asked him to be here." Soi Fon interrupted.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted him to be here." Soi Fon said.

"Then tell him to get out." Yoruichi ordered.

"Fine. Hawk could you please leave." Soi Fon told him.

"Sure." Hawk said. He walked over to the window ready to jump out.

"Hawk one question, did you mean what you said last night?" Soi Fon asked.

"What did I say last night?" Hawk asked back.

"Never mind just go." Soi Fon said. Hawk shrugged then jumped out the window.

Hawk landed on the roof and put his jacket on. _"Hey numb nuts, didn't your friends tell you to tell her even if Yoruichi's there?" _Eclipse asked.

"Oh yeah, maybe I should." Hawk said.

"_It could be your only chance." _Nighthawk told him.

"You're right, I'll do it." Hawk said. He jumped back down through the window. Yoruichi was shouting about something, but Hawk was not listening. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have something important to say." Hawk said.

"Is it actually important or is it Hawk important?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"Well I'm nervous, so I'm pretty sure it's important." Hawk said.

"_Oh my god is he gonna say it?" _Yoruichi thought.

"_Oh my god is he gonna say it?"_ Soi Fon thought too.

Hawk hesitated, he tried to say something a couple times, but nothing would come out. "Soi Fon…I love you." Hawk finally said. "I know you love Yoruichi, but she loves someone else and is only being selfish by keeping you from other. But I love you and only you and I always will. And even if you choose her I'll still be your best friend because the only thing I want more than being with you is for you to be happy." Hawk said. The room was silent. "I'll give you time to think about it." Hawk said jumping out the window.

"Soi Fon I…" Yoruichi said before she was interrupted.

"Lady Yoruichi, could I be left alone for a little while, please?" Soi Fon asked. Yoruichi did not answer she just stormed out.

Hawk was walking down the road more nervous than he was before he confessed. "Holy shit, I can't believe I did that. She's gonna reject me isn't she?" Hawk asked aloud.

"_You're not giving yourself enough credit, that was very nice." _Nighthawk said.

"_Yeah it was better than I expected." _Eclipse said.

"You bet your ass she's gonna reject you." Yoruichi shouted from behind him. She walked up and grabbed him by the collar. "You better take back what you said." She threatened.

Hawk grabbed her hand and flung it away from him. "No I'm not going to let you keep stringing her around." Hawk said.

"What do you know?" Yoruichi yelled.

"I know you're selfish, that's what I know!" Hawk yelled back. Hawk turned to walk away and Yoruichi kicked him as hard as she could in the side of the head, sending him flying through multiple rooms of the Squad 2 barracks until he flew out the other side. She followed him and tried to hit him again, but Hawk dodged. "You really want to do this?" Hawk asked unsheathing his sword.

"Anything for Soi Fon." Yoruichi said. "Flash Cry!"

"Bankai!"

They charged each other and clashed sword with forearm, causing a shockwave that caused walls to collapse. Yoruichi send a punch towards Hawk gut but he blocked it with the back of his other sword. They jumped back, but before they could do anything, the Captains stopped them. Byakuya had his sword against Yoruichi's throat and Toshiro had his sword against Hawk's stomach. "What do you two think you're doing?" Byakuya asked.

"She started it. She a freaking jealous psychopath." Hawk said.

"And he's a lying jackass." Yoruichi said back.

"If being a jackass was enough of a reason to attack the Wanderer I would have done it several times. So what is the real reason?" Byakuya asked.

"It's because of me." Soi Fon said walking over. "They're fighting over me."

"Captain Soi Fon, you're the cause?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Soi Fon you have to pick now." Yoruichi said.

"But I can't." Soi Fon said.

"You have to." Hawk said back.

"Fine then I pick Hawk!" She yelled.

"Really?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." Soi Fon answered.

"YES!" Hawk shouted.

"Soi Fon why?" Yoruichi asked.

"Lady Yoruichi, I'm sorry I do love you, but Hawk is there everyday and really cares about me. You love Kisuke not me. Please don't hate me." Soi Fon said.

Yoruichi didn't say anything she just left.

Hawk walked over. "I'm sorry we made you choose." Hawk said hugging her.

"I know." Soi Fon said. "But I'm glad I did."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okie dokie this chapter was hard for some reason but i finally finished it. there are a group of people at the end of the chapter that i will discribe in detail during the next chapter. have fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks have passed since the event between Yoruichi and Hawk. Most people did not know or care what happened and the people who did did not bring it up. Which gave Hawk and Soi Fon time to spend together instead of having to explain what happened? Well that is until Captain Kurotsuchi asked for a favor. "Wanderer, I need you to do me a favor." Mayuri said. "You are going to come with me to Hueco Mundo, because the blonde Espada has asked for you."

"Oh you mean Halibel, sure I'll help." Hawk said.

"Wait a minute she's the female Espada." Soi Fon said.

"Yes so. Are you jealous?" Hawk asked with a grin.

"Well it's not that, it's just she could be dangerous." Soi Fon said. She did not sound very convincing.

"Don't worry she's not. The only one that is dangerous is Grimmjow. He picks fights with everyone." Hawk said.

"How would you know she's not dangerous?" Soi Fon asked.

"I've been to see her before. But don't worry she's interested with the guy from the memory flashes. We're pretty sure it's my brother." Hawk explained.

"Okay, just don't come back hurt." Soi Fon said worried about what Grimmjow would try to pull.

Hawk gave her a kiss goodbye and left with Mayuri. "You two make me sick." Mayuri said.

"You just say that because you're not in love." Hawk said.

"I'm in love with science and that's all I need." Mayuri said.

"What about Nemu?" Hawk asked.

"Of course, every scientist needs an assistant." Mayuri said.

Hawk sighed. "You truly are a man of science." Hawk said.

The arrived at his lab and met Nemu at Mayuri's Garganta. "Please enter the Garganta." Mayuri said. Hawk, Nemu and Mayuri entered the Garganta and walked the long walk to the other side. They emerged and the entire Squad 12 greeted there Captain. "Bring the Arrancar here, we are going to commence the final step of the transformation." Mayuri told his squad.

"What transformation are you talking about?" Hawk asked.

"What are you an idiot? We are changing them from Arrancar to Shinigami." Mayuri said.

"Oh cool, how do you do that?" Hawk asked.

"We take the Arrancar and combined them with an Empty Mod Soul. Technically, they won't be Shinigami, but Vizords because we can't get rid of the Hollow in them. But with a soul they Shinigami part of them become the more dominant part of them." Mayuri explained.

"So what's an Empty Mod Soul?" Hawk asked.

"It's a Mod Soul with zero personality and no knowledge, like a puppet or doll. But it has the emotions a normal Shinigami has so the emotions combined with the personality and knowledge that the Arrancar already has." Mayuri continued to explained.

"So that's what you've been working on for all these months." Hawk said.

"Precisely, it was a rather interesting experiment." Mayuri said.

The Arrancars were brought to Mayuri shortly after his explanation. "Well look who it is. I knew you'd be back for another beating. Come on Wanderer bring it on." A certain blue haired Espada said.

"It's good to see you too Grimmjow, but I'm here to see Halibel." Hawk greeted.

"Why because she's number 3 and I'm number 6?" Grimmjow asked.

"No because she's my friend and you're my punching bag." Hawk taunted.

"Oh you're fucking dead." Grimmjow said, grabbing for his sword.

"That's enough Grimmjow." Halibel said.

"Hey I don't take orders from you." Grimmjow said.

"But you take strong suggestions don't you." Halibel threatened.

"Pfft, fine I'll kill you later." Grimmjow said, walking away.

"I'm glad you could make it." Halibel said.

"No problem. Did you remember anything else?" Hawk asked.

"No, but the more I try the clearer his face gets." Halibel said.

"What does he look like, I can't remember anything about him." Hawk said.

"Well he's taller than you. What I can make out is he looks a lot like you, but he has bigger chin and blue eyes. His hair is short and the same color as yours." Halibel said.

"Ha sounds like he's my brother." Hawk said.

"Line up Arrancar, we're beginning the final step." Mayuri ordered. The six Arrancar lined up. Halibel, Grimmjow, Nel, Gantenbainne, Pesche and Dondochakka. "Now place these in your Hollow holes." Mayuri said handing them baseball size white balls. "You might feel an extreme slight pain."

"Oi, you didn't say anything about pain." Grimmjow complained.

"Just pretend I'm punching you again." Hawk suggested.

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Stop complaining, you're an Espada." Mayuri said. "Now place the ball in your Hollow hole."

They hesitantly did as they were told, which lead an excruciating pain that shot through there entire bodies. The flesh around their Hollow hole began to fill in and the remnants of there hollow masks began to disappear. After about thirty seconds, the pain stop and they all collapse in one way or another. Nel and Halibel fell to their hands and knees. Gantenbainne fell to one knee. Pesche and Dondochakka passed out. However, Grimmjow forced himself to stay standing. "Hey Grimmjow maybe you should sit down, you look like you're gonna be sick." Hawk said, with genuine concern.

"Screw you I'm fine." Grimmjow said. He started to feel light headed. "Okay maybe I will sit down." He fell backwards onto his back.

Hawk crouched down beside him. "You sure you're fine?" Hawk asked with a grin.

"I hate you." Grimmjow said.

"So Mayuri how long will this fatigue last?" Hawk asked.

"Oh maybe an hour, I'm not sure." Mayuri answered, looking over his portable computer.

"Cool, I can chill for an hour." Hawk said, sitting down in between Halibel and Gantenbainne. "So G. Bainne how you doing?" Hawk asked.

"Very well, my skills have improved greatly." Gantenbainne said.

"Good to here it. This way you can keep Grimmjow busy." Hawk said.

"That's my plan, I want to be able to match his strength." Gantenbainne said.

"Keep it up and I'll let you fight me." Hawk said.

"Enough of this talk. Fighting will be out of the question for a while." Mayuri said, addressing everyone.

"Oi, why not?" Grimmjow asked from his back.

"Because you must get used to you Shinigami powers being more dominant than your Hollow powers. You should have full use of your Zanpakuto at this time, but control over it will vary. I also assume you Espada levels should be able to use Bankai." Mayuri explained. "But I don't want any fighting! This is a very important experiment and I don't want you ruining it!" Mayuri ordered.

"Pfft, I don't orders from you freak." Grimmjow said still on his back.

"You are in no position to defy me." Mayuri said.

"Hey let's see what your Zanpakuto look like." Hawk suggested.

"Fine as long as you don't fight." Mayuri said.

"Cool come on Halibel, try it." Hawk said.

"Hawk none of us have the energy to try right now." Halibel said.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

For the next hour, they all relaxed and gained their stamina back. Mayuri then explain where they were going to be staying. "Listen up, all of you will be under the direct supervision of the Captain-Commander. Except Halibel who will be under the Captain Soi Fon's supervision due to the fact that Hawk is under her supervision." Mayuri explained. "Do you all understand?" Mayuri asked.

"Why do we have to take orders from the old guy?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because he's been around forever and will know how to deal with all of you. I don't have the time for any of you." Mayuri answered.

"But I want to go with Ichigo." Nel complained.

"Nel I told you, Ichigo isn't a Shinigami anymore." Hawk said.

"But I wanna see Ichigo!" She yelled.

"I told you tantrums don't work now that you're in your adult form." Hawk said.

"You stink." Nel said.

"Nemu hand out the kimonos." Mayuri ordered.

"Yes father." Nemu said. She went and handed everyone a typical Shinigami kimono.

"What are these for?" Grimmjow asked.

"This is what you wear in the Soul Society. You can change when you get there." Mayuri said. "Now let's be on our way."

Elsewhere in the Captain-Commander's office, Chojiro entered with news for the Captain-Commander. "Sir Kisuke Urahara is here with a Domon Higurashi and a group from the Royal Guard." Chijiro said.

"Send them in." Yamamoto said, standing up.

Kisuke was the first to enter and he did not look happy. The Royal Guards followed. There were seven of them, dress in white kimonos. "Genryusai, it's been a long time." The man named Domon greeted.

"Domon what brings you and the others here?

The following reason is why Kisuke was upset. "Old man don't listen to them." Kisuke said.

"Silence Urahara." Domon said. "We are here to take Hawk the Wanderer back home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay i don't know if i like this chapter or not. there are OC's and made up Bleach terms so don't hate them too much. Actually you can hate the OC's that's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 15**

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Yamamoto said, addressing his Captains and Vice-Captains.

"Hey Gramps, why am I here?" Hawk shouted standing next to Omaeda behind Soi Fon.

"Because this also concerns you." Yamamoto answered. "You may enter."

The doors opened and the group of seven entered. There were four men and three women. They were different from normal Shinigami, they all wore white kimonos with black captain's jackets. Leading them was Domon Higurashi the leader with short spiky black hair and scars going down his eyes. Behind him were Dante and Nero. They both had short silver hair, but they weren't related in any way. Next were Kat Wander and Kishimoto Hoshigaki. Kat was shorter than most, she was around Soi Fon's height. She had long dirty blonde hair that she wore in a braid and blue eyes. Kishimoto had short wavy red hair and red eyes. The final two were related to two former Captains, Orochidayo Ichimaru and Kisara Shihou. Orochidayo was Gin's grandfather and looked almost just like him. They had the same face, but Orochidayo had black hair. Kisara too look like her granddaughter, she had two long purple pony tails instead of one though.

The moment Hawk saw Domon his head started to hurt and memory flashed before his eyes. He saw Domon handing him a sheet of paper label 'Instructions', this was the same paper he found in his house in the real world. The pain went away, but came back as soon as he saw the two women walking beside each other. The memory showed the woman Kat yelling at him and he was yelling back like brother and sister. The other woman was the one he'd seen latched onto his arm in other memory flashes. The memory ended again and it didn't happen again.

"Hawk you okay?" Omaeda whispered.

"Yeah, just a memory flashed." Hawk whispered back.

"Listen up. These people are here to tell you some news that some won't like, some will like and one person in particular will hate. I myself was not happy with the news, but it's out of my hands. Domon you have the floor." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you Captain-Commander. My name is Domon Higurashi and we are from the Royal Guard. We are here to bring Hawk the Wanderer back to the King's Realm." Domon said.

Everyone stood in shock. Only one person wasn't hesitant to speak up.

"What do you mean bring him back?" Soi Fon shouted.

"I mean he is coming with us." Domon answered coldly. "Wanderer come forth."

Hawk walked to the front. "Okay first off don't say come forth, it makes you sound like an ass. And second I don't know who you are so I'm not taking orders from you." Hawk said angrily.

"Must you always be so difficult? Talk to him Kishimoto he's yours after all." Domon said.

She walked up to him. "Hawk I know you don't get along with Domon, but that's no reason not to come home with me." Kishimoto pleaded.

Hawk smiled. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you people are. So I'm not going anywhere." Hawk said, much to Soi Fon's delight.

"Hawk you have no choice, they will take you by force and destroy anyone who gets in their way if necessary." Yamamoto said.

Hawk looked over to Soi Fon and let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine, I'll go." Hawk said defeated. They began to escort him.

"Hey Higurashi you can't do this!" Soi Fon shouted.

"And why not?" Domon asked.

She hesitated. "Because I love him."

Hawk stopped walking, unsheathed his sword and turned around with a big smile on his face. "Now there is no way you're taking me anywhere." Hawk said. Over the weeks Soi Fon had never said I love you to Hawk even though she did. Now that she did say it Hawk wasn't going anywhere until she said it again.

"And why is that, because she said some heart felt words. You're as weak as ever." Domon said.

"I'm going enjoy kicking your ass, you prick." Hawk said clenching his sword. "Ban-" He was interrupted.

"Hold it. You will not spill blood in this chamber." Byakuya said. "Settle this on Sokyoku Hill, there is often bloodshed there."

"Oi Byakuya I thought you were gonna stick up for me." Hawk shouted.

"Of course not, I could care less if you live or die." Byakuya said.

"You bastard."

"But don't get me wrong this time I will help you." Byakuya said.

"Really why?" Hawk asked.

"I have my reasons." Byakuya said.

"A Kuchiki intends to defy the Royal Guard. Your family may be powerful but you can't stand up against us." Domon said.

"That's enough! Byakuya, Soi Fon stand down!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Oi I've got a problem with this too." Kenpachi said.

"I do as well." Komomura said.

"M-me too." Omaeda said.

"Wow I didn't think I had such an impact on people." Hawk said.

"You will all stand down!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Sorry Gramps but I'm not losing a drinking buddy." Shunsui said.

"Yamamoto I have an idea." Kisuke said.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked angrily.

"A Kido Death Match." Kisuke said.

"What the hell is that?" Hawk asked.

"An illegal Kido used in the old day to settle disputes. It allows you to die without dying." Kisuke said.

"Kisuke was this your plan all along?" Yamamoto asked.

"I can't say, but it may be the only way without losing your Captains." Kisuke said with a grin.

"Domon what are your thoughts?" Yamamoto asked.

"I have no problem with it, but is there anyone here who can use that level of Kido. Because if you don't then we're taking the Wanderer." Domon said in a cocky tone.

"Of course we do." Kisuke said. "Oh Mr. Tessai please come in." Tessai walked in. "I had Tessai follow us just in case this was the only option."

Domon sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll meet on Sokyoku Hill at noon tomorrow. It will be a seven on seven elimination. We'll see you then." Domon said. They left for the living quarters of Squad 1.

Hawk sighed. "Does anyone else need a drink?" He asked with a grin.

"Hawk this is serious." Soi Fon said.

"You're right, you said you loved me." Hawk said with a big grin.

Soi Fon blushed. "Yeah so." Soi Fon said.

"Well did you mean it?" Hawk asked.

"Of course I did!" Soi Fon shouted.

Hawk kissed her. "Good, then I'll make sure I win." Hawk said. "So who's coming out for a drink?"

"We're in, right Ukitake?" Shunsui asked.

"Sure." Joshiro answered.

"I'm inviting to right?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course everyone's invited. Byakuya you wanna come too?" Hawk asked.

"Never." He answered.

"You're lost. Okay let's go." Hawk said.

"Hold it." Yamamoto said.

"What up, if you wanna come too that's cool." Hawk said.

"I don't think you've grasped the situation." Yamamoto said.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked.

"You are not fighting tomorrow. You have to decide who is fighting." Yamamoto told him.

"What! But I'm the one they came for, I have to fight." Hawk said.

"I'm sorry but that's not how this works. If you had your memory you'd know this. You and your brother use to do this all the time." Yamamoto said.

"I have a question, if you knew who I was why didn't you say anything?" Hawk asked.

"Because of the strange affect you had on people and the fact that you took on three Espada at one time. I thought you'd help and you did save one of my Captains." Yamamoto explained.

"Well I'm glad you didn't tell me because I wouldn't have fallen in love." Hawk said looking to Soi Fon. "Everyone head to the bar/restaurant and order me a big bottle of sake. I'll be right there I just need to have moment alone with Soi Fon." Hawk said. Everyone head out so Hawk could talk to her. "So how are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing? Hawk what if I loose you?" Soi Fon asked.

"Don't worry you won't. Look at all the people willing to help us. Plus with your strength we'll never loose." Hawk said.

"But Hawk I can only fight once." Soi Fon said.

"Don't Byakuya and Kenpachi will both win and so will Shunsui and Joshiro. Then of course you will win so that's five wins." Hawk reassured. "Now let's talk about the good part of today."

"What good part?" Soi Fon asked.

"Well tonight I can hold you in my arms knowing that you love me." Hawk said.

"Stop bring that up, it's embarrassing." Soi Fon said.

"I'll stop bringing it up if you say it again." Hawk said.

"Fine." She said. She paused for a moment, before you said it with sincerity. "Hawk I love you."


	16. Royal Guard Profiles

**This is something i did for fun and so i don't have to explain there Zanpakuto's in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Bleach Royal Guard Profiles**

Name: Domon Higurashi

Shinigami Age: Unknown

Human Age: 30

Former Squad: Squad 10

Rank: Captain

Zanpakuto: Kakushu Burēdo (Assorted Blades)

Release Call: Shape shift

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: His regular katana can transform into any blade weapon he wants.

Bankai: Hebunrīāsenaru, Kakushu Burēdo (Heavenly Arsenal, Assorted Blades)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Like Byakuya's Bankai his katana disappears and three circular rows of assorted bladed weapons appear. Spears, machetes, claymores, naginatas, katanas and assassins blades are all at his disposal. He can also shield himself with a wall of blades.

Name: Dante

Shinigami Age: Unknown

Human Age: 34

Former Squad: Squad 11

Rank: Captain

Zanpakuto: Hanran (Rebellion)

Release Call: Resist

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: A large broad sword with an evil looking face for the guard. It weighs next to nothing, but cuts and crushes like it weighs tons.

Bankai: Rushifa Hanran, Girugamesshu Chisei (Lucifer's Rebellion, Gilgamesh's Reign)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Dante gains bladed gauntlets and boots which cause explosions on impact. He also has a backpack that holds crimson spears. He throws them and they either stick in his opponent or float in the air. The ones that float can be control to go anywhere. When stuck in an enemy or object he can snap his fingers to cause them to explode.

Name: Nero

Shinigami Age: Unknown

Human Age: 26

Former Squad: Squad 9

Rank: Vice Captain

Zanpakuto: Kuin Aka (Red Queen)

Release Call: Blaze

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: Transforms into a sword similar to Ichigo's Shikai that can ignite in fire.

Bankai: Akuma no Yōna Engimono, Kuin Aka (Devil Bringer, Red Queen)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Nero's right arm doubles in size and glows blue and red. He can conjure a giant hand to grab or punch opponents. In his left hand his Zanpakuto transforms into a regular katana that glows dark blue.

Name: Kat Wander

Shinigami Age: Unknown (3 Years Younger Than Hawk)

Human Age: 18

Former Squad: Squad 5

Rank: Vice Captain

Zanpakuto: Tora Tsume (Tiger Claws)

Release Call: Slash

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: Metallic gauntlets with long claws form around her hands. The claws ignite in fire to burn her opponents.

Bankai: Buruku no Tora Tsume (Black Tiger Claws)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Her claws now turn black and can now launch black energy blades at her opponents

Name: Kisara Shihou

Shinigami Age: Unknown

Human Age: 35

Former Squad: Squad 2

Rank: Captain (Yoruichi's Grandmother)

Zanpakuto: Te o Shainingu (Shining Hands)

Release Call: Enlighten

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: Her sword transforms into a pair of golden gloves that she uses to chop her opponents to pieces.

Bankai: Gantoretto Nensho, Te o Shainingu (Burning Gauntlets, Shining Hands)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Red spiked gauntlets wrap around her hands that she uses to crush her opponents. She also engulfs them in fire.

Name: Kishimoto

Shinigami Age: Unknown

Human Age: 29

Former Squad: Squad 8

Rank: Captain

Zanpakuto: Kuro Kaminari no Tsue (Black Lightning Cane)

Release Call: Jolt em'

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: Takes the form of a black cane that she uses like a stun baton.

Bankai: Dakuchen, Kuro Kaminari no Tsue (Dark Chain, Black Lightning Cane)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: The cane changes to a pair of tonfas with an infinite length chain that comes out of the tip with the same electric shock as the cane.

Name: Orochidayu Ichimaru

Shinigami Age: Unknown

Human Age: 40

Former Squad: Squad 3

Rank: Captain

Zanpakuto: Shinku no Hebi (Crimson Snake)

Release Call: Slither

Shikai Appearance & Abilities: His sword blade transforms into a round red blade with a snake head for a tip. It can extend like rubber but is as hard as steel.

Bankai: Yamata Shinku no Hebi (Yamata Crimson Snake)

Bankai Appearance & Abilities: Eight red snakes grow out of his back and he controls their movements with the handle of his katana. The mouths have several different types of poisons that paralyze the body part that was bitten.


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is the prologue to the seven fights that will take place. There will be two fights per chapter except the last fight cause that will be longer and then theres the aftermath. This chapter also has a few fun innuendos. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 16**

That mourning Hawk woke up first. He patiently waited for Soi Fon to wake up. When he could wait anymore and was about to wake her up her eyes cracked open. "Good mourning Beautiful." Hawk greeted.

"Good mourning." She greeted back.

"Last night was…awesome." Hawk said with a grin.

"Shut up, no it wasn't." Soi Fon said blushing slightly.

"Really, cause you seemed to be having fun last night." Hawk said, with an even bigger grin.

Soi Fon sat up fast. "I said shut up!" She shouted, blushing excessively

Hawk sat up too and then pulled her into a warm embrace. "You're so cute." Hawk said softly.

She hugged him back. "Shut up."

There was a knock at the door. "Captain it's almost time." Omaeda said through the door.

"We'll be right there." Soi Fon said back. "Come on Hawk, let's go."

"I don't wanna." Hawk whined, pulling the covers over his head

"Neither do I, but I have to go break that woman." Soi Fon said.

"Which one?" Hawk asked.

"The one that wanted you to come with her." Soi Fon said irritated.

"Oh her. She was my girlfriend." Hawk said, neutraly.

"I thought so." Soi Fon said, putting on her Captains jacket.

"It's weird. I don't have any feelings towards her. I guess loosing your memory make you forget that you love someone. But it doesn't matter because I fell in love with you." Hawk said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Let's go." She said. Hawk grabbed his Zanpakuto and they left.

They made their way to the Squad 1 for the Captain's Meeting to discuss who was going to compete in fights. The Captains lined up and Hawk stood in front of Yamamoto. "Hawk the Wanderer there is a problem. There are three people who will be unable to assist you today." Yamamoto said.

"Well today has potential to be the worst day of my life, so why not throw in some bad news too." Hawk said.

"Captain Ukitake has fallen ill. His is being treated in his barracks. Also Captain Kyoraku broke his foot while out drinking last night." Yamamoto explained.

Hawk shot a glare over to Shunsui who was on crutches. "Sorry, what can I say, you didn't show up so I had to drink your share." Shunsui said.

"That makes sense." Hawk said accepting his excuse.

"What are you talking about that was the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Soi Fon said.

"I could always explain why I didn't show up last night." Hawk threatened with a smile.

"Do it and I can guarantee your death." Soi Fon threatened blushing.

"Back to the topic at hand. Who are your choices for Kido Death Match?" Yamamoto asked.

"My choices are Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Hitsuguya, Captain Komomura, Captain Soi Fon, Vice-Captain Abarai and Third Seat Madarame." Hawk answered.

"Why Third Seat Madarame?" Yamamoto asked.

"Cause he owes me a favor." Hawk answered.

"That's not what I meant. Do you think he can win?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Of course, I think he's stronger than he lets on." Hawk answered with a knowing grin.

"Fine. Chojiro go inform Vice-Captain Abarai and Third Seat Madarame that they will be participating." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir." Chojiro answered and then left in an instant.

"Well now that that's settled, who want to go get drunk before this kicks off?" Hawk asked.

"Hell yeah." Shunsui said.

"Hawk no. You're taking the situation too lightly. You are not going out drinking." Soi Fon told him.

"Fine. Then let's go wait on Sokyoku Hill and watch Kisuke set this thing up. I bet it's cool." Hawk said.

"Too late, we just finished." Kisuke said walking in with Tessai and Mayuri. "Right now it's stabilizing. It should be ready in an hour."

"Just in time for the fight." Hawk said seriously.

"So while we wait who wants to go get drunk?" Kisuke asked.

"Hell yeah." Hawk and Shunsui said in unison.

"Hawk I said no." Soi Fon told him.

"But why, me and Shunsui don't have to fight." Hawk said.

"Because I want support and not from drunk Hawk." Soi Fon said.

"Okay, I won't go drink. Then what are we supposed to do for an hour?" Hawk asked.

"I have an idea." Soi Fon said. She moved close and whispered something in Hawk's ear. He grinned widely. "So what do you think?" She asked seductively.

He didn't answer, he just swept her of her feet and then disappeared.

The hour past and everyone was there at the edge of the forest that's next to Sokyoku Hill, except Hawk and Soi Fon they were late.

"Don't tell me that the Wanderer is trying to run?" Domon asked.

"He'll be here. He's just a little busy." Kisuke said.

That's when they showed up. They were both fixing their hair and breathing heavy. "Sorry we're late, I was in a meeting." Hawk said.

"Good now that everyone's here, it's time to show off our creation." Kisuke said. He led everyone to the Kido Death Match arena. It was a truly amazing creation. It was a transparent tower, larger and wider than any skyscraper. It took up all of Sokyoku Hill except for where everyone was standing. "Okay, let me explain how this works. The arena itself was is basically a different dimension. Time doesn't exist in the arena. And probably the most interesting thing about it is if you die you are immediately transported out of the arena, alive." Kisuke explained.

"This thing is badass." Hawk said. "Hey Kenpachi it looks like we can fight when we win this."

"Now you're talking." Kenpachi said excitedly.

"Before we start I need to speak with Ikkaku." Hawk said. They walked off to the side so no one could here.

"What's up?" Ikkaku asked.

"I need you to use your Bankai." Hawk said.

"How did you know I had Bankai?" Ikkaku asked shocked.

"Look who I drink with. All the people who know you have a Bankai are the people I drink with." Hawk said.

"Those bastards are gonna get it." Ikkaku said. "I can't do it."

"You have to, remember what happened with Baraggan's Fraccion, he beat you badly. We need you to win today, so please use your Bankai." Hawk pleaded.

He hesitated. "Only if I need it and doubt I will." Ikkaku said confidently.

"Good lets go." Hawk said. They walked back over to everyone else. "Okay we're ready to fight."

"Dante will be going first for our team. Choice who will fight for you." Domon said.

"Okay let's think about the best person-" Hawk was interrupted.

"I'm going, no arguments." Kenpachi said walking up to the arena.

"Okay then." Hawk said.

Kenpachi and Dante entered the arena and began the fight.


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay lets begin the Royal guards vs the Soul Society.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 17**

Kenpachi and Dante began in a standoff. "So you're the Captain that doesn't know Bankai. How lucky for me that I get the brute." Dante said with a cocky grin.

"Bankai, that's just another ability for the weak." Kenpachi said smiling.

"I dare you to say that when I beat you." Dante said taking offence to his statement. He unsheathed his sword. "Resist, Hanran. Now I'll give you one chance to surrender."

"Surrender, I'm just getting fired up. It's not often I get to fight a strong one like you." Kenpachi said unsheathing his sword. "Now die!"

Kenpachi charged at full speed. Dante was taken off guard by how fast Kenpachi was for such a big guy. Kenpachi swung at Dante, who barely had a chance to jump back. Kenpachi kept swinging and Dante kept dodging, but his sword was gradually getting closer as some of Dante's clothes were starting to tear. Dante jump over Kenpachi in order to mount a counter attack. Dante charged Kenpachi's back. Kenpachi turned and got hit in the chest, but like his fight with Nnoitra nothing happened. Kenpachi grinned widely, then grabbed Dante by the neck and slammed him hard to the ground. Kenpachi preceded to stab Dante in the gut. Kenpachi smiled as Dante laid thee in pain. Dante then grabbed Kenpachi hand and pulled himself up, Kenpachi's sword going further into his body until even the handle past through. Dante pushed Kenpachi back, Kenpachi's sword now stuck in the ground behind Dante. "So what do think of that?" Dante asked.

"Looked painful, I like that." Kenpachi said.

Dante reached behind him and grabbed Kenpachi's sword and tossed it to him. "Now bring it on Captain with no Bankai." Dante said.

He charged Kenpachi and swung his sword towards Kenpachi's dominate arm. He cut the sleeve off of his kimono cause a large gash in his arm. Kenpachi laughed it off and swung downward at Dante. Dante sidestepped and stabbed Kenpachi in the chest. His blade sunk in, but wasn't able to break the skin. Dante removed his sword and Kenpachi swung downward. Dante blocked and then delivered a strong kick to Kenpachi's gut, pushing him back.

"I've had enough of this! Bankai!" Dante shouted. Dante's Zanpakuto then transformed into a steel backpack, a pair of white gold boots and gauntlets. "Rushifa Hanran, Girugamesshu Chisei. Now this time you really will die." Dante said. He charged Kenpachi with a barrage of kicks. Kenpachi dodged all except the last one which was stronger and faster than the others. When the kick connected with Kenpachi's chest it caused a large explosion sending him flying. He skidded to a stop, but before he could get up Dante delivered an explosive punch to Kenpachi's gut. A cloud of smoke surrounded the two and no one was able to see them. Dante exited the smoke with a look of satisfaction.

"That's one Wanderer." Domon told Hawk.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Hawk said.

Just then a burst of golden energy that seemed to take the shape of a living skull. "Hahahaha, now I'm all fired up!" Kenpachi shouted from the within smoke. Kenpachi burst from the smoke at full speed, with two differences. One there was a bloody hole in his stomach. And two he was missing his eye patch. He swung downward at Dante, who easily dodged and delivered a punch to Kenpachi's face. He just took the punch and smiled widely as blood drip from his head. He swung at his again, this time connecting. Dante jumped back clutching the huge gash in his chest.

"I guess I'll have to try something else." Dante panted. He reached behind him and grabbed three crimson spears from his backpack. He threw them in the air and they floated in place. He did that until there were twelve in the air. Kenpachi looked on in interest. Dante put his hand out in front of him and the spears went flying. Three stuck in each of Kenpachi's arms and six in his chest. He smiled at the lack of damage it did. Dante snapped his fingers and they exploded. Kenpachi dropped to a knee, the smile now replaced with a look of shock and pain.

Kenpachi got back to his feet, blood running down his entire body. "Let's get something straight before I do this. I'm going to use this technique so I can fight Hawk, not so he can stay here. I want everyone to remember that." Kenpachi said. He then gripped his sword with both hands and disappeared from sight. He appeared behind Dante and swung his sword with both hands. Dante dodge, but realized that swing was a feint. Kenpachi stabbed him through the chest unleashing a huge wave of energy. Kenpachi retracted his sword from Dante's chest which now had a hole four times the size of a stab wound. Dante fell to the ground, it was Kenpachi's victory. Dante's body teleported outside of the arena completely unharmed. Kenpachi limped out of the arena and once he left his wounds disappeared.

"Alright Kenpachi! I knew you could do it!" Hawk shouted in joy.

"Of course. Now that I've done my part you oh me a fight." Kenpachi said.

"Sure no problem." Hawk said a little wary.

"Who's next?" Domon interrupted.

"I shall go." Komomura said.

"Good. Nero will be going for us." Domon said back.

Komomura and Nero entered the arena. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'll be finishing this quickly." Komamura told Nero.

"Well aren't you confident. But you're right this will be over quick." Nero said. "Blaze, Kuin Aka!" His Zanpakuto transformed into a large sword that was engulfed in fire.

"I told you we were finishing this quick! Bankai!" Komamura shouted. Then the giant shogun appeared. "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Nero looked on in awe at the giant shogun Komamura created.

"I guess I should use my Bankai too." Nero said. "Bankai!" Nero's right arm transformed into that of a demon and his Zanpakuto changed into a simple blue katana. "Let's rock."

Nero charged for Komamura. He countered by swinging his sword downward causing the shogun to do the same. Nero turned and ran to his left. The sword missed Nero and Nero shot a large demon arm from his small demon arm and used it to pull himself onto the arm of the shogun. He proceeded to run up the arm slashing his sword along the way, cutting up Komamura's arm. Komamura ran his hand up his arm trying to swipe Nero off, but Nero jumped off his arm and used is giant demon arm to grab the shoguns head. Komamura dropped his sword and squished Nero between his hands. He squeezed his hands beginning to crush Nero. That's when Nero activated his special technique. A giant spirit resembling himself appeared from behind him. It proceeded to then take its katana and cut off the shoguns head. Like when Nero was cutting the shoguns arm, Komamura's head came flying off. His Bankai disappear as he teleported outside the arena. He grabed at his neck in shock, only to realize his head was still on. Hawk ran over.

"Komamura are you okay?" He shouted running over.

"I'm sorry, I have failed." Komamura said.

"Don't worry about it. We still have five fights to decide a winner. So don't beat yourself up." Hawk said.

"Thank you for your consideration. You truly are a kind being." Komamura told him.

"Wanderer, pick your next combatant." Domon said.

"Yeah yeah, calm down. Ikkaku you're next." Hawk said.

"It's about time." Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Kishimoto finish him quickly. He's only a third seat." Domon ordered.

"Yes sir." She said with a confident grin.

They entered the arena and began their standoff.


	19. Chapter 18

**Slightly shorter than usual but due to a request to make this fight long, this chapter is dedicated to Ikkaku Madarame's fight. Enjoy the fight.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 18**

Ikkaku walked into the arena, sword resting on his shoulder. He had a wide grin, but something seemed off. He wasn't radiating his normal confidence. Sure he was more excited than he'd ever been, but he was nervous. The thought of loosing bugged him, but the thought of loosing in front of his comrades was terrifying. He didn't know why he felt that way, why should he care what they think. Maybe it was loosing after revealing his secret that scared him. Regardless of his fear he was never going to back down.

Kishimoto on the other hand hadn't entered the arena. She was currently staring down Soi Fon. She wanted the chance to kill Soi Fon, but she knew Kisara was going to end up fighting her, because they were both Squad 2 Captains. Hawk noticed her stare down, then wrapped his arm around Soi Fon's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Kishimoto turned away in anger and entered the arena.

Kishimoto looked Ikkaku up and down. "Hmph, I can't believe I have to fight a third seat. You don't even look ready for this, you're trembling." She said.

"I'm trembling cause I'm so damn excited." Ikkaku said. He unsheathed his sword, put his sheath in his left hand and his sword in his right, then took his fighting stance. "Now bring it on, little girl."

Kishimoto unsheathed her sword and nonchalantly took her kendo stance. Ikkaku charged at full speed. When he reached Kishimoto he duck low and swung upward with his sheath. She easily dodged it by leaning backward. He then swung his sword sideways, grazing her captain's jacket. She jumped back. _"He's quicker than I expected." _She thought. He charged her again using the same attack. His sheath swing seamed incredibly slow, but his sword swing was so much faster that it managed to cut her in the stomach. She jumped back again, this time further away. "I get what you're doing. You're swinging your sheath slower than your sword to catch me off guard." She said.

"You're clever. I was hoping it would have taken you longer to figure out." Ikkaku said. "I guess there's no choice left."

He charged her again, this time swinging his sheath and sword at full speed trying to hit her. She dodged each swing easily. He then swung them at the same time. She leaned back like a limbo dancer, then shot back up. Ikkaku swung with his left, but this time Kishimoto grabbed at his sheath. What she didn't realize was he had switched his sheath and his sword into different hands. Pain resonated through her hand as he pulled his sword across it. He then managed to hit her in the side of the with his sheath. She stumbled sideways and fell to the ground. He jumped in to stab her when he was pushed back by a burst of electricity. She slowly stood up. "Jolt em', Kuro Kaminari no Tsue." She unleashed her Shikai. Her sword transformed his a black cane, with electricity coming off it. Now it was Kishimoto's turn to attack. She charged Ikkaku and swung her cane at him. He blocked and an electrical charge was sent through his entire body. He staggered backwards and she kicked him in the chest. He fell back and she attempted to strike him. He rolled backwards and jumped to his feet.

"I guess it's my turn. Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted. His sword and sheath combined to form a spear. Kishimoto was not threatened, for she charged right in swinging. She connected with his staff, but this time nothing happened. "Hehe, you idiot. My Hozukimaru is made of wood, it doesn't conduct electricity like my sword did." Ikkaku said. He then proceeded to kick Kishimoto in the guts. He then began thrusting his spear at high speed. The first time it grazed Kishimoto's shoulder, but she managed to dodge the rest. Ikkaku sent one more at her and she dodged again. "Split, Hozukimaru!" He shouted. His spear split into three sectional staff. The momentum of the spear caused it to turn and the blade went right for Kishimoto's throat.

She barely had time to react, but she did manage to block it with her forearm. Ikkaku pulled it back towards him. "You're a tricky bastard." Kishimoto said. She was breathing heavy and was beginning to feel the pain from the earlier cuts. She began to get angry and began to grind her teeth. "I'm not losing to a third seat like you!" She shouted. "Bankai!" Her cane then became a pair of black steel tonfas. "Dakuchen, Kuro Kaminari no Tsue." The tonfas had a much stronger electrical charge and her speed increased dramatically. Ikkaku had to use Flash Step to dodge her attacks.

Ikkaku's Flash Step was one of his weakest aspects. He was quickly running out of energy. Kishimoto noticed and exploited it. A chain came out of the end of her tonfa. It wrapped around Ikkaku and his staff. The chain lifted him off the ground and then slammed him back down. It continued for a minute, then the chain just held him in front of Kishimoto. A blade came out of the other end of the tonfa and she thrust the blade at him. _"I guess I have no choice." _He thought. "Bankai!" A gust of energy push Kishimoto back and shattered the chains. Everyone outside, except Hawk and Komamura, was shocked at the fact that Ikkaku had a Bankai. This also made Kenpachi very excited because now he has another fight to look forward to.

The dust around Ikkaku cleared revealing his exceptional large weapon. "Ryumon, Hozukimaru. I hope you know how much I didn't want to do this." Ikkaku said. Once again Ikkaku charged her. He swung and thrust is spades at her. It was near impossible to dodge, so she deflected the majority of shots each time sending jolts of electricity into Ikkaku. But the damage she received from either the impact of the block or the spade actually hitting her was staring to add up. Blood was running down her body and her tonfas were beginning to bend. Ikkaku sent a strong blow towards her that required both her tonfas to block. It knocked her back and onto the ground. "Now, full power!" Ikkaku grabbed the dragon crest and began to spin it. Everyone could feel his Spiritual Pressure rising at unbelievable speed.

"_There's my opening." _Kishimoto thought. Multiple chains shot out of the ground. They wrapped around Ikkaku's arms, legs, torso and weapon. "Black Chain Crucifixion." Ikkaku hung there for a moment, being squeezed tightly. Then a large amount of electricity began pouring into his body. He let out a scream of pain as his body began to char. Then the arena went silent. Ikkaku had lost.

His body teleported out of the arena. Hawk and Yumichika rushed over. Ikkaku's eyes shot open. He looked around and realized he had lost. "God damn it!" He shouted.

"Ikkaku, are you alright?" Hawk asked.

"No, I lost. Damn it, I even released my Bankai! I should have won!" Ikkaku continued to shouted.

"It's okay, we still haven't lost yet." Hawk said.

"I don't care! I fucking out of here!" Ikkaku shouted, getting up to walk away.

"Oi, you never told me you had a Bankai." Kenpachi said. They hadn't even notice he'd walked over.

"I'm sorry sir. I know you hate them." Ikkaku said.

"True, but that doesn't I hate fighting them. When do you want your rematch against me?" Kenpachi asked.

"Are you serious?" Ikkaku asked back.

"I never joke about fighting the strong." Kenpachi said, with a grin.

Ikkaku was starting to get excited again. "I'm free to fight anytime." He told Kenpachi.

"Good, then after their little competition we'll fight." Kenpachi said.

"Sounds good to me." Ikkaku said.


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay fans sorry for the wait, a ton of bad luck has been happening. First my computer got stolen and this chapter was on it. Then i broke my thumb and couldn't retype it. So sorry but the Hitsugaya fight will not be written. But the Shuuhei fight will be. Why because i don't remember how the Hitsugaya fight went. Also i'm uploading two chapters so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 19**

**_(Insert Epic Hitsugaya Fight Here)_**

Toshiro's body teleported out of the arena. Hawk walked over as Toshiro sat up. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" Hawk asked.

"I've been better. But how are you so calm?" Toshiro asked.

"Because I have faith in the remaining fighters." Hawk answered. Toshiro got up and walked away. Hawk walked over towards Renji to get him ready for the next fight. "So are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet." Renji replied.

As Renji was walking away, Shuuhei stopped him. "Renji wait. Hawk let me fight for Renji." Shuuhei said.

"Um, why?" Hawk asked.

"Because I owe you and I have to repay you." Shuuhei said.

"I meant why do you think you can win?" Hawk clarified.

"Because with my Bankai I know I can beat him." Shuuhei said.

"What you have Bankai?" Renji asked.

"If that's the case then sure you can fight." Hawk said.

"Wait but I was suppose to fight. I've had my Bankai longer I can use it better." Renji said.

"Don't worry I've seen his Bankai, it's top notch." Hawk said.

"When did you see my Bankai?" Shuuhei asked.

"They don't call me the Wanderer because I stay in one place." Hawk said with a grin.

"That's a good point." Shuuhei said.

"Oi Domon, we have a change in competitors!" Hawk called over.

"It does not matter. You will still loose." Domon said.

"Huh, I thought he'd have a problem with it. Well good luck Shuuhei." Hawk said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Shuuhei said.

Shuuhei walked towards the arena. Nanoa ran over to Hawk to see what was going on. "Hawk, why is Shuuhei going towards the arena?" Nanoa asked very concerned.

"Because he's fighting." Hawk answered.

"What! But Shuuhei's only a Vice-Captain, he can't go against the Royal Guard." Nanoa said.

"Have faith." Was all Hawk could say.

Nanoa looked on in concern as Shuuhei walked into the arena. Shuuhei sighed. "So I guess we should get started." Shuuhei said.

"Sure, I have no problem killing you." Orochidayo said with a creepy Gin like smile.

"Let's get this over with. Reap, Kazeshini." Shuuhei said.

"Oh, looks like we're starting quick." Orochidayo said. "Slither, Shinku no Hebi."

Shuuhei started it off by throwing his spinning scythes at Orochidayo. Orochidayo easily dodged them over and over again, laughing the entire time. Shuuhei stopped to rethink his strategy, when Orochidayo pointed down at the ground. Shuuhei looked down and a large red snake came out of the ground, it was Orochidayo's Zanpakuto. Shuuhei stumbled back avoiding the snake, but Orochidayo quickly closed in and delivered a pair of fist to Shuuhei's stomach and chest. This sent a shockwave through Hisagi body and he flew backwards. Orochidayo began to chuckle. "Come on Vice-Captain, is that it?" Orochidayo asked.

Shuuhei got to his feet and Orochidayo sent his snake towards him. Shuuhei dodged and wrapped his chain around Orochidayo's snake. "Way of Destruction Number 11: Bound Lightning." Shuuhei said. He sent an electrical current through the snake and into Orochidayo. The current caused Orochidayo's body to lock up and immoblize him. Yet his smile didn't disappear. After a few seconds Orochidayo managed to counter.

"Bankai." Orochidayo said. A gust of energy pushed Shuuhei back and released Orochidayo. Eight snakes then appeared on Orochidayo's back. "Yamata, Shinku no Hebi."

"Shit." Shuuhei mumbled.

"Now go my Yamata." Orochidayo said. His eight snakes went directly at Shuuhei. He managed to dodge them and began to close in on Orochidayo, when a sharp pain ran through his leg. He stopped moving, giving the other snakes the chance to bite him. The snakes then lifted him off the ground. "Hehehe, you see Vice-Captain my Yamata injects a different poison for each snake bite. So enjoy dying a slow, painful death." Orochidayo said.

"Bankai." Shuuhei said. His appearance changed dramaticly. He now wore a hood, but still had no sleaves. Around his arms, legs and torso was and black iron exoskeleton. The iron around his legs was hidden under his kimono. His scythes turned into one single blade scythe, with a short chain at the end. "Tetsu no Hone, Kazeshini." Shuuhei easily forced himself free. "Now, you will see the power of the Grim Reaper." Shuuhei began to slowly walk toward Orochidayo. "You see my Bankai has three abilities. First an immunity to fire, ice and poison." Shuuhei began to pick up speed. "Second, my physical strength increase ten fold." He disappeared and reappeared behind Orochidayo. Orochidayo turned and Shuuhei grabbed him by the face and picked him up. "And finally, I have the ability of Death's Touch." Orochidayo began to feel the energy leave his body. His body began to age and turn to dust...until there was nothing. He appeared outside the arena after that.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 20**

Hisagi walked out of the arena and headed towards Hawk. "Nice job." Hawk said.

"Thanks." Hisagi said.

"I told you your Bankai was top notch. You need to have more faith in your abilities." Hawk said.

"I have faith, I just don't like the shape of my Zanpakuto. It signifies death." Hisagi said.

"But don't we Shinigami signify death as well?" Hawk asked.

"I guess that's true." Hisagi said.

"But remember, we're not killers, we're messagers. We just happen to deliver the message of death." Hawk said.

"What are you talking about?" Hisagi asked confused.

Hawk put his hand on Hisagi's shoulder. "I don't know." Hawk said. Hisagi and Hawk stood there for moment before they began to laugh.

"Wanderer, pick your next competitor." Domon ordered, interrupting their laughter.

"God I hate you." Hawk said to Domon. "You're just lucky our conversation was over or I'd kill you." Domon didn't respond he just walked away.

"I can see why you hate that guy." Hisagi said.

"Well, I'll see you later I need to get the next competitor ready." Hawk said. He walked over to Soi Fon. "So are you ready, cause you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He told her.

"I want to do this. After all I love you." Soi Fon said.

"I love you too." Hawk said. He leaned towards her and they kissed. The kiss didn't last long, but it was full of love.

"I'll be off then." Soi Fon said, walking towards the arena.

"Good luck." Hawk called after her.

Soi Fon entered the arena and Kisara was already waiting. Soi Fon knew she was fighting Kisara because the only two Royal Guards that were left were Kisara and Domon and there was no way Domon would fight unless he had no choice.

"So you're my new replacement? I was hoping it would be a Shihoin."

Kisara said.

"My mentor was part of the Shihoin Family." Soi Fon said.

"You mean my Granddaughter? I heard she was a traitor." Kisara said smugly.

"Don't talk about Lady Yoruichi like that!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Why, do you still have feelings for her? I wonder how the Wanderer would feel about that. He does love you after all." Kisara taunted.

"Shut up! I don't have feelings for Lady Yoruichi like I do for Hawk! Hawk is everything to me!" Soi Fon shouted.

"You can continue to lie to yourself all you want." Kisara continued to taunt her.

"It's the truth!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Soi Fon!" Soi Fon turned around quickly. Hawk was standing at the edge of the arena with his arms crossed. She walked over to him, looking over her shoulder to make sure Kisara didn't attack her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't listen to her. You will always have feelings for your first love, it's natural. But I know right now you love me as much as I love you." Hawk told her.

"Hawk." She said softly. "Thank you, you're right."

"Now go kick her ass." Hawk said.

"You got it." Soi Fon said with a grin.

Soi Fon walked back towards Kisara. "What did your fake lover want?" Kisara asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Soi Fon asked back.

"Huh, you're not gonna freak out, I'm a little surprised." Kisara said.

"I'll tell you when I care." Soi Fon said back.

"Fine then. Let's see what you've got." Kisara challenged.

They both took out their Zanpakutos and charged each other. They moved at incredible speed as they rapidly clashed swords. It was like they were disappearing and reappearing every couple of seconds. After several clashes they skidded to a stop. "I guess I should step it up a notch. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Soi Fon released her Shikai then disappeared. She reappeared behind Kisara and tried to sting her.

Kisara caught Soi Fon's hand with her now glowing hands. "Enlighten, Te o Shainingu." Kisara released her Shikai. Soi Fon's arm began to burn. She quickly jumped away. "What's wrong, you don't like my burning touch?" Kisara asked. Kisara charged Soi Fon, coming at her with palms and chops. Soi Fon was grazed by most of Kisara's attacks. "You're pretty quick." Kisara said.

"I can't say the same about you." Soi Fon said with a grin. She pointed to Kisara's left shoulder. Kisara looked at her shoulder which had Soi Fon's mark of death on it.

Before Kisara had chance to turn and face Soi Fon, she was punch hard in the face. She stumbled back and then Soi Fon swept the legs out from under her. Soi Fon then stabbed Kisara in the stomach with her Suzumebachi. She went for a second stab, but Kisara rolled out of the way and quickly got to her feet. "I knew I shouldn't have played around." Kisara said. Soi Fon took a couple steps back. "Bankai!" Kisara's gloves then changed into a pair of heavy looking blue and red spiked gauntlets. "Gantoretto Nensho, Te o Shainingu. Go, Eruption!" Kisara shouted, punching the ground. Multiple holes opened in the ground and pillars of fire came out. Soi Fon had to pull off some impressive flips to avoid being hit.

The fire stopped and Kisara had a clear view of Soi Fon. Soi Fon was against the wall of the arena. "My turn. Bankai!" Soi Fon's large cannon appeared on her right arm. "Jakuho Raikoben." She pointed her missile at Kisara and fired. It flew at her at high speed.

"Tessai, strengthen the barrier!" Kisuke shouted.

"Right!" Tessai shouted back. A second and third layer appeared around the arena.

The only problem was that there was no explosion and they looked up to see why. Kisara had caught the missile. She adjusted it in her hands and threw it back at Soi Fon. Soi Fon had two options, take the missile head or counter it with another missile. She fired the second missile and it collided with the other. The explosion of the missiles shattered the first two layers of the arena and severely cracked the third. Soi Fon's Bankai had deactivated and she was on her knees. Kisara on the other hand was fine, aside from some minor burns. She smiled then charged Soi Fon. Soi Fon had zero time to react. She took a hard punch to the gut, which sent her flying to the middle of the arena. Soi Fon got back to her feet and Kisara charged in with another punch. Soi Fon ducked and delivered a knee to Kisara's stomach. Kisara didn't even flinch, she punch Soi Fon in the face sending her into the arena wall. Soi Fon spit out a couple teeth before coughing up a lot of blood. "Time to finish you. Eruption!" Kisara shouted. A large pillar appeared where Soi Fon was laying. When the fire dissipated Soi Fon was standing behind where the pillar of fire was with her Bankai activated. Apparently breaking two of the arena barriers gave her some room to roll out of the way.

Soi Fon removed the large metal sash from around her waist and pointed her missile behind her. She fired her missile at the wall, which propelled her towards Kisara. "Flash Cry!" She shouted. Soi Fon delivered a forearm and a knee to the face and gut of Kisara. Due to the speed that Soi Fon was moving and the power of Flash Cry, it broke Soi Fon's hand and knee, plus Kisara's ribs and jaw. They landed hard on the ground a few feet from each other.

"Damn, I didn't think you could use that technique. Looks like we underestimated another one of you." Kisara said. "But at least this will end in a tie."

"No it won't." Soi Fon said. She was kneeling above Kisara, but she quickly passed out. Luckily her Suzumebachi landed right on the death mark Soi Fon put on her stomach. Kisara's body transported outside the arena.

Hawk quickly ran into the arena. He picked up Soi Fon's body and carried her out of the arena so she would heal. "Too bad Wanderer, but it looks like you're coming with us." Domon said.

"What are talking about?" Hawk asked, setting Soi Fon down.

"That match was a draw. Meaning we win." Domon said.

"No way! Soi Fon killed her, it's our win!" Hawk shouted.

"That's enough." Yamamoto said. "As the judge of this, I conclude that it is not a draw. This is a fight to the death and Captain Soi Fon killed her opponent."

"Ha, I told you asshole." Hawk said.

"Fine then it looks like I have no choice. Choose your final competitor." Domon said.


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay the final battle is about to begin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 21**

"Byakuya, I have complete faith in you." Hawk said.

"As you should." Byakuya said back.

Byakuya entered the arena to face Domon. Clouds dimmed the light in the sky, leaving an ominus look on the arena. Byakuya and Domon stood several feet away from each other. Everyone looked on in concern. "So Captain Kuchikai, do you really think you can win?" Domon asked.

"I know I can win." Byakuya said.

"Really? And how do you know that?" Domon asked.

"Because not only is my pride, but the lives of others are on the line." Byakuya said.

"From the rumors I heard you were pretty cold, but I guess you have a soft side." Domon taunted.

"Don't misunderstand, I don't care what happens to the Wanderer, but I made myself a promise and I don't intend to break it." Byakuya said drawng his sword. Byakuya Flash Stepped behind Domon and swung his sword at his head. Domon did the same thing, he Flash Stepped behind Byakuya and swung his sword at his back. But unlike Byakuya, Domon connected. Or so he thought. "Shihou Black Ops Step Technique 3: Molting Cicada." Byakuya's captain's jacket fell to the ground as Byakuya appeared several feet from Domon. "I hope you know I hate that technique. You've begun to annoy me. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya dropped his sword and it disappeared. Then the thousands of petals appeared. He sent them directly at Domon.

"Shapeshift, Kakushu Tsubasa." Domon said. His katana then turned into a spear. As the petals came at him Domon began to spin his spear at incredible speed, deflecting the petals. Then the petals came at Domon from all directions. He changed his spear into two short swords and began to run. At first he was dodging the same way Ichigo did with eratic movements. Then Byakuya realized Domon was running a circle around him. Domon began to pick up speed until he was no longer visible. The petals stopped because they couldn't find Domon. That's when he appeared behind Byakuya. Domon changed his swords back into the spear and thrust in towards Byakuya.

Byakuya side stepped it and a chain slipped out of his sleave. He wrapped the chain around the spear. "Way of Destruction Number 11: Bound Lightning." Byakuya sent the electrical current into the spear. Before the lightning reached Domon his spear changed into a sword with a rubber handle, negating the lightning. Domon then slashed Byakuya across the back. Domon went for another slash, but Byakuya Flash Stepped away from him. Blood dripped to the ground, then the blood turned into a pink flame "Senkai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Four rows of pink swords surrounded them. "Consider yourself lucky that you can die by this technique." Byakuya said.

"Hmm, I have a similiar technique. Bankai." Domon said. Four rows of various different swords and spears appeared around them. "Tengoku no Asenaru, Kakushu Tsubasa."

A katana appeared in Byakuya's hand and a claymore appeared in Domon's. They began their clash. Domon noticed that Byakuya's physical strength had increased. Byakuya went at him with a flurry of strikes until he knocked the claymore from Domon's hands. Byakuya swung and slashed Domon across the chest. Domon jumped back and a pair of katana's appeared in his hands. He charged Byakuya and the clashed in a test of strength. Byakuya brought another blade to him and stabbed Domon in the foot so he couldn't move. Byakuya put him finger to Domon's chest. "Way of Destruction Number 4: White Lightning." Domon spun out of the way and behind Byakuya. Byakuya was a little surprised that Domon would purposely tear his foot in half. That's when he noticed Domon's leg in front of him. Byakuya jumped away before Domon could hit him. "What is going on?" Byakuya asked.

"You see all my limbs are prostetic. I've used Way of Destruction Number 96 on four seperate occasions. I'll do anything to complete a mission." Domon said. He went and reattached his leg. "Now for my next attack." Domon sent his blades from the rows towards Byakuya. Byakuya was Flash Stepping away from them as the came flying towards him. Thanks to his Bankai his speed has increased as well. Byakuya appeared behind him and a blade came right for him. He dodged and it hit Domon. Domon nonchalantly pulled it from his back. "I guess I have no choice. Kyukyokukai!" A bright light appeared around Domon. His Spiritual Pressure increased dramaticly. He stepped out of the light and he had six arms and three faces. Each arm had a diffent sword. "Akuma Kami Asura's Tengoku no Asenaru."

"Im-impossible. Kyukyokukai was suppose to be a myth." Byakuya said in shock.

"It is but a myth in the Soul Society, but in the King's Realm we all possess a Kyukyokukai." Domon said. Domon disappeared and reappeared behind Byakuya. Byakuya turned to block Domon's attacks, but there were to many swords to block. Byakuya took five slashes to the body, before he jumped back.

Byakuya was bleeding and breathing heavily. _"He's too powerful. I have one only one choice left."_ Byakuya thought. "You may have Kyukyokukai but I have my own ultimate technique. Shukei: Hakuteiken!" All of Byakuya's floating swords ingulfed him and turn white. He grew a pair of wings and a white sword. "Now you will perish." Byakuya said.

They ran towards each other and had one final clash. A large explosion went off when they collided. Dust and smoke was all that could be seen. Everyone looked on and waited for the smoke to clear. As it did they noticed they were standing with their back to each other. Five of Domon's arms then shattered. Blood began to pour from each of them until they both began to fall forward. One body teleported outside the arena, the other dropped to a knee.

The silence that fell over the Sokyoku Hill was eerie as the rain began to fall. Everyone was in a state of complete shock. Byakuya…had lost. No one moved they just stood as if it wasn't happening. Byakuya stood up, looked over at everyone, then Flash Stepped away. Byakuya was absolutely ashamed of himself. Byakuya didn't like Hawk, but he had a reason for helping him..

Hawk was the first person to move. He dropped to his knees and started mumbling. "H-how? Byakuya was our ace. How could we loose?"

Soi Fon was the next to grasp what was going on. Her eyes began to tear up and her breathing became heavy. Hawk realized this and quickly got off his knees. He pulled her into a hug and she began to cry. Hawk hugged her tightly and stroked the back of her head as she buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. Others began to feel the pain. Shunsui covered his face with his hat. Nanoa buried her face in Shuuhei's shoulder. Kenpachi and Ikkaku turned and stomped away. Omaeda was the only person other than Soi Fon who was actually crying.

The Royal Guards, who at first were smug about winning, began to feel guilty. The guilt of tearing someone from their loved one was more depressing than they thought it would be. Domon was the only one not feeling guilty. He wasn't smug or cocky about winning, all that mattered to him was fulfilling his duty.

Domon got Dante and Nero's attention and signaled for them to detain Hawk. They slowly walked over so to give Hawk more time. Dante tapped Hawk on the shoulder. "I know." Hawk said. He nodded towards Captain Unohana. She walked over and Hawk gently moved Soi Fon into her arms. Soi Fon continued to cry, now into Unohana's shoulder. "I guess this is goodbye. Just remember I'll always love you." Hawk told Soi Fon. She just continued to cry.

Hawk turned to Dante and Nero. "I'm sorry." Dante said. He then wrapped and energy rope around Hawks hands. Kisara did the same to Halibel. They surrounded them and began to lead them to the King's Realm.

As they were walking into the distance Hawk was trying to keep himself from crying, but he couldn't after what Soi Fon shouted after him. She pulled herself away from Unohana. "Hawk, you bastard! You lied to me! You said you'd never leave me! I hate you, you bastard!" She shouted dropping to her knees and beginning to cry again. Hawk couldn't help but burst out into tears.


	23. Chapter 22

**The aftermath of the last chapter. It's a little longer than usual. It also features my friends original character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 22**

Hours later, after things had calmed down some, there was an emergency Captain's Meeting. "Yamamoto sir, there has to be something you can do." Soi Fon said.

"It's out of my hands. The Wanderer is part of the Royal Guard so therefore he has a duty to uphold." Yamamoto said.

"Then let's storm the King's Realm and take him back." Soi Fon said.

"Out of the question. The door will seal in two days and The Wanderer will be nothing more than a memory." Yamamoto said.

"Then consider me a Rogue Shinigami, because I quit. I'll bring Hawk back no matter what." Soi Fon said throwing her Captain's Jacket on the ground. She then stormed out of the meeting hall.

What happened next was a big surprise. Byakuya stepped out of line and began to follow her. "What do you think you are doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"I too should be considered rogue." Byakuya said, dropping his jacket on the floor.

"Captain Kuchiki, you better have a good reason for this." Yamamoto said.

"I do, but it's none of your concern Gennryusai." Byakuya said disrespectfully. Byakuya exited the hall and caught up with Soi Fon. "Come with me." He said walking past her. She was a bit confused, but she followed.

They used Flash Step and arrived at the Squad 12 Barracks. "What are we doing here?" Soi Fon asked.

"Getting help." Byakuya said, entering the barracks.

"That's a question in of itself. Why are you helping me?" Soi Fon asked.

"I have my reasons." Byakuya said.

"That's not gonna cut it. Tell me or I'll consider you an enemy." Soi Fon said.

Byakuya stopped walking. "Because there is one thing that was more important to me than my pride at one point in my life and that was the woman I loved. I don't want anyone to lose it like I did." Byakuya said. He began walking after that.

There was a long silence after that. They didn't talk until they reached their destination. It was the room where the former Arrancar were staying. "Why are we here?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because there is someone who wants nothing more than to kill the Wanderer. If he finds out that The Wanderer is gone he'll rampage. We want him to rampage on the Royal Guard." Byakuya said.

"You don't mean that blue haired idiot?" Soi Fon asked.

Just then Grimmjow walked out of the room, with his head down and his hands in his pockets. "Oh good, more Shinigami. What do you want?" Grimmjow spat at Byakuya.

"How would you like to test your powers?" Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow was intrigued. "Keep talkin'." He said.

"The Wanderer has been taken to the King's Realm and we want you to help us storm it." Byakuya said.

"Now how can I say no to that?" Grimmjow said with an evil grin.

…..

Hawk and Halibel were lead through a Seikai Gate. What they saw next was absolutely fascinating. They saw a palace that looked like something out of ancient Rome, but the large building they were about enter was pearl white. They came to a large staircase that led to the door of the palace. They entered and there were Shinigami everywhere. All of them were wearing the same white kimonos as Domon and the retrievement group. That's when Hawk and Halibel both dropped to their knees in excruciating pain. All their memories came flowing back to them. Except one, the face of Hawk's brother.

They stood back up when the pain subsided and Domon undid the energy ropes from around their wrists. "Now that you can't go back, it's safe to untie you." Domon said. Hawk glared at him. "Now both of you come with me." Domon ordered. They really had no choice but to follow.

They walked up a wide staircase, but were stopped at the top by a black man. He came over with a big smile. "Hawk you're finally back. Man it's freaking boring when you're gone." He said.

"You're Marcus right?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah, we're best friends. I know you've been gone awhile but there's no way you forgot me." Marcus said.

"Actually I did forget you. I've had amnesia." Hawk said.

"Seriously? Wow that sucks." Marcus said. "So what happened in the Soul Society that took you so long to get back?" He asked.

"I fell in love, but this bastard took that away from me." Hawk answered, glaring at Domon.

"But you already have a girlfriend." Marcus said.

"Amnesia remember." Hawk said.

"Oh right. How'd Kishimoto take that news?" Marcus asked.

"Not well." Hawk answered.

"Since you're back are you gonna get back together?" Marcus asked.

"Just because I remember everything about life before I left doesn't mean I forgot my feelings for the woman I love." Hawk growled at him.

"Hey no need to get snippy with me." Marcus said.

"Nightfall, that's enough conversing for now. I need to take these two to the General." Domon said.

"God you're a pain." Hawk and Marcus said in unison.

Domon began walking again and Hawk and Halibel followed. "Hey let's get drunk later, it will take your mind off things." Marcus called after them.

Domon lead them to a room outside the General's office. He went up to one of the guards. "I'm here to see the General." Domon said.

"The General will see you shortly." The guard said.

...

"I've been thinking. This is stupid. How are we supposed to fight the Royal Guard?" Grimmjow complained.

"We have no other choice." Soi Fon said.

"That doesn't explain how we're gonna fight them." Grimmjow said.

"All we have to do is get to Hawk. Then we'll have his help and we'll be able to escape." Soi Fon said.

"But he's only one guy, there are probably dozens of Royal Guards." Grimmjow said.

"If you want to pussy out then do it. If not then shut up." Soi Fon said. Grimmjow was quiet after that.

They exited the Squad 12 barracks and were greeted by Captain Kenpachi. They grabbed their swords in preparation for his attack. "What are you doing morons? I'm not your enemy, I came to help. The Wanderer owes me a fight and I intend for him to keep his promise." Kenpachi said.

Soi Fon smiled. "Thank you." She said. Kenpachi just rolled his eyes. "Byakuya, what's our next move?"

"There is someone who can get us to the gate." Byakuya said.

"Who?" Soi Fon asked.

"My Grandfather." Byakuya answered.

"Are you serious? He know's how to get there?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Of course. He went to the gate to say his farewells to the former Captains." Byakuya said.

…...

"The General is on his way out." The Shinigami guarding the door said.

The large door opened and an old man walked out. He was shorter than Captain-Commnader Yamamoto. He carried a similar staff, but it was taller. He had a short white beard and wore a pair of sunglasses. The strangest thing though was he was wearing a large turtle shell on his back. "Domon, I see you've returned with Hawk and Halibel. Please come in and take a seat." The General said.

They entered the large room and sat down across from the General's desk. "General Roshi, I had a lot of trouble bringing these two back." Domon said.

"I'll read about it in your report." General Roshi said. Roshi walked into his office and sat behind his desk. They followed him and sat in the chars in front of the desk. "Now tell me Hawk have things settled down now that Aizen is gone?"

"I'm not answering anything until you answer me. Now why the hell did you order this asshole to bring me back?" Hawk shouted standing from his seat.

"Because your assignment was over." General Roshi said.

"That's a terrible fucking reason! Send me back!" Hawk demanded.

"Why should I do that?" Roshi asked.

"Because that's where the woman I love is." Hawk said.

"Really? Domon didn't mention that when he said he was going to be late. Well it's too late now I already have another assignment for you." Rosh said,

"You mean if he said I was in love you would have let me stay?" Hawk questioned.

"Of course." Roshi said.

Hawk engulfed his hand in black fire and punched Domon in the face. He flew across the room and into the nearby wall. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Hawk shouted. Hawk began to walk over to Domon to inflict more punishment, when General Roshi stood in his way. "Move old man!" Hawk yelled. Roshi hit him in the gut with his staff and Hawk dropped down.

"That's enough Wanderer." Roshi said.

"Screw you. He deserves to die." Hawk said from his knees.

"What Domon did was wrong, but that doesn't make it right to kill him." Roshi told him.

Hawk wasn't listening. His anger was growing causing his Spiritual Pressure become heavier. "General, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Having the Wanderer around is hazardess." Domon said, now back on his feet.

"That's enough Domon. You're the cause of this after all." Roshi said. Hawk jumped to his feet in preparation to continue his assault on Domon when General Rosh stepped in again. "Way of Binding number 99: Seal." Hawk was locked down to the floor.

"Let me go Old Man." Hawk demanded.

"I'm sorry, but we need you to get yourself under control. Domon please leave and write up your report." Roshi said.

"Yes sir." Domon said. He walked out.

"Hawk are you okay?" Halibel asked.

"No. I've lost the woman I love and I can't kill the asshole who took her from me." Hawk said.

"Think of it this way, at least you can remember the face of the person you love." Halibel said.

"That's true, but it doesn't make me any less miserable." Hawk said.

"Well now that Domon is gone, I can undo the seal." Roshi said. He waved his hand and the seal disappeared. Hawk got back up. "Okay you two, I'll have you escorted back to your rooms. I'll give you a few days before you're given your assignments. Hawk why don't you spend time with Marcus. It'll help you take your mind off things." Roshi said.

"Sure, ask him to stop by my room. Tell him to bring booze." Hawk said.

...

"Grandfather, may we have a moment of your time?" Byakuya asked, opening the door to his Grandfather's study.

"Why certainly. But may I ask why you're not wearing your captain's jackets?" Genrei asked.

"It's a long story." Byakuya said.

"Let's cut to the chase. Can you get us to the King's Realm?" Soi Fon asked.

"I can get you to the door. Why?" Genrei said.

"They took Hawk and we're going to get him back." Soi Fon said.

"I'd heard he'd been taken back. I shouldn't, but I will." Genrei said

"Really?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yes, I'll take you tomorrow. You can hide out here until then." Genrei said.

...

Hawk and Marcus were drinking in Hawk's room. Marcus was trying to cheer Hawk up. "Come on man, women come and go. You never know if love is truely real anyways." Marcus said.

"No, love is real. She was everything to me. She was there when I didn't know who I was." Hawk said.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you draw me a picture of her?" Marcus suggested.

"Oh yeah, I do draw don't I. Well maybe being able to see her will make me feel better." Hawk said. Marcus got up and grabbed him a pencil and paper. Marcus watched as Hawk spent about an hour and a half drawing Soi Fon. "Finished." Hawk said.

"I'm always amazed at how well you draw." Marcus said. Hawk handed him the picture. "Well I can see why you were attracted to her, she's very pretty."

Hawk sighed. "Yeah, she is. I just don't know if I can get over this." He said.

"Hey let's finish these bottles and see how you feel then." Marcus suggested.

"Fine. I might as well try." Hawk said.


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, I was on a roll and wrote this chapter in a night. It's a little shorter than usual though. The next chapter will be out soon too. You also see my friends OC's Shikai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 23**

Soi Fon and company followed Genrei steathily through the outskirts of the Soul Society. Even though Genrei was old he could still move like a Shinigami. Genrei stopped and they realized this must be the place. There wasn't anything significant so they weren't sure why they stopped. "Is this the place?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yes. Let me open the Seikei Gate." Genrei said. He said an incantation and the Seikei Gate opened. "After tomorrow I won't be able to open it, so if you're going go now."

"We're going. That's for sure." Soi Fon said.

They ran into the Seikei Gate and came across a long pathway. They ran along the path until they reach another Seikei Gate. "Draw your swords. We have to take them by surprise." Byakuya said.

"Grind, Pantera Tsume!" Grimmjow shouted. His Zanpakuto turned into the pair of claws he had when he was in his Resurrection. "Hmm, interesting." He said, looking at his claws.

"Let's go!" Soi Fon shouted.

...

Hawk and Halibel were in General Roshi office recieving their next mission orders. "Well here are your instructions, your mission starts in two days. Do you have any questions?" Roshi said.

"No." Hawk muttered.

"Yes. Why aren't we partnered together?" Halibel asked.

"Because neither of you have regain your full power yet. Going with more powerful Shinigami will be benefitial." Roshi said.

"Who are we partnered with?" Halibel asked.

"Halibel you will be partnered with Kat, Hawk's little sister. You've always had a good influince on her." Roshi said. "Hawk you're partnered with Marcus. That should help you get in the flow of things again. I suggest you talk with your partners before hand. Hawk if you want to find Marcus he should be on the roof of the palace." Roshi told him.

Just then the door burst open and a Shinigami ran in. "General, we're under attack!" The Shinigami said.

"Hollows?" Roshi asked.

"No Shinigami." The Shinigami said.

"How many? Where did they come from?" Roshi asked.

"There are four of them. They came from the Seikei Gate leading to the Soul Society." The Shinigami said.

Hawk immediatly knew it was Soi Fon. _"What are you going to do?" _Nighthawk asked.

_"I'm going to stop her." _Hawk said telepathically.

"Send the closest Shinigami to defend the palace." Roshi said.

"General, I'll go." Hawk said.

"No you won't. They are here for you. I know you'd leave the first chance you get." Roshi said.

"But sir. They will get killed if I don't go." Hawk said.

"That true. Domon will go with you. That way you can't escape." Roshi said.

...

Kenpachi cut through a group of Gate Guards. "These guys are weak. Where are the strong ones at?" Kenpachi questioned.

"The fewer we fight the better." Byakuya said.

"Yeah right. I didn't come so I wouldn't get to kill anything." Grimmjow said.

Then four Royal Guards ran out of the palace door. "Shit, now we're gonna have to fight." Soi Fon said.

Just then Marcus jumped down from the roof. He put two large cracks in the ground where his feet landed. If he wasn't a Shinigami he would have die from the fall. "Looks like I'll be leading the charge." Marcus said. "Open the Door to the Dark Abyss, Koi Kiri Ha (Dark Mist Blade). Marcus' blade disappeared and a dark mist strouded the area. He held the hilt in his hand and swung it four time. Four black spears impaled the Royal Guard members. The mist disappeared and his sword reappeared. He sheathed his sword and walked up to Soi Fon. "So you're her. Come on I'll take you to him." Marcus told her.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'm Marcus Nightfall, Hawk's best friend. I've know him a long time and he's never been this miserable before." Marcus said.

"Thank you so much, but how did you know me?" Soi Fon asked.

"Hawk's a good artist. He drew your picture all night." Marcus said. "Okay so let's go."

They ran into the palace and ran towards Hawk's room. They were almost immediatly stopped though. "Soi Fon!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk!" Soi Fon shouted back. She began to run towards him when the unthinkable happened. Domon appeared behind her and stabbed her through the chest. Hawk's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Domon removed the sword and she dropped to the ground.

"This is what must be done." Domon said looking at Hawk.

Hawk Spiritual Pressure increased to almost unheard of levels. The palace walls began to crumble. Everyone in the area could feel the air getting thing. Hawk charged Domon with blazing fist and pitch black eyes. He grabbed Domon by the face and slammed him into a nearby wall. Domon grabbed his head in pain. Hawk then followed up with a barrage of punches to the torso. Blood began to pour from his mouth. "Way of Binding Number 99 part 2: Great Seal." Roshi said from behind them. He was strapped down to the ground. Then bandages wrapped around Hawk. Then a large black rectangle dropped on top of him. "Domon, you are suspended as of now!" Roshi shouted. "Report to the infirmary immediatly." Domon got up and limped off. Roshi approached Soi Fon and place his hand above her chest. A bright light appear and the wound went away.

Soi Fon took a deep breath and sat up. "I'm okay. Where's Hawk?" She asked in a panic.

"He's over there." Roshi said pointing to the black pillar.

"Who put him under that spell?" Soi Fon asked.

"I did. I'll release him." Roshi said. He waved his hand and the seal disappeared.

Hawk's eyes fluttered open. He stood up holding his head. "Damn it." Hawk said.

"Hawk!" Soi Fon ran over and hugged him.

"Soi Fon, you're alive! Thank goodness." Hawk said, hugging her back.

"Wanderer, you have two choices. You can stay here and your friends can go free. Or you can try to escape with them and go on the run." Roshi told him.

"Hawk we can make it. Let's go." Soi Fon said.

"No." Hawk said.

"What, why?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because that won't be good for you. That won't make you happy." Hawk said.

"Yes it will." Soi Fon said back.

"Maybe at first, but you more than just me around and I doubt you want to be around those guys forever." Hawk said, pointing to Byakuya, Grimmjow and Kenpachi.

"But Hawk." Soi Fon started to say.

"You have too much potential to waste on the run with me. Please go live your life." Hawk told her.

Soi Fon began to cry. She knew Hawk was right. Hawk kissed her on the forehead. She turned and walked away. Byakuya, Kenpachi and Grimmjow did the same. "I will get you Wanderer." Grimmjow shouted back at him.


	25. Chapter 24

**Wow, I'm on a roll. I'll have another chapter out tomorrow. The next chapter will be the last one for a while. I need the manga to finish the Fullbringer Arc. If you don't read the manga I suggest you do cause it's super epic. If you only watch the anime, it will take awhile for it to catch up with the Fullbringer arc. And if you watch it on Cartoon Network well you're screwed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Cartoon Network**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 24**

It had been a month since the storming of the King's Realm and things had gone back to the way they were before Hawk showed up. Yamamoto had given the Rouge Shinigami their jobs back at request of General Roshi. Soi Fon in particular was back to the way she was. She was mean, angry and alone. She was very harsh with her squad and very sad by herself. Every night she cried in her room. She use to cry on the roof, but she didn't want to meet anyone like Hawk again. She knew the likeliness of that happening was slim to none, but she was still superstitious.

Hawk on the other hand, his life had changed a lot. Instead of being happy go lucky, he was a blob of misery. He no longer went out to drink with Marcus and his girlfriend from before. He was doing poorly during missions. He didn't even talk to Halibel. He spent his time in his room drinking alone and drawing pictures of Soi Fon. He had two sketch books full of her picture.

Speaking of Soi Fon, she had just finished her exercises with her squad and was laying in her room. She was crying when there was a knock at the door. She got up and dried her eyes. "Who is it?" She asked bitterly. There was no answer just another knock at the door. She swung the door open and the person at the door spun her around and pushed their way in. The person locked her arms behind her so she couldn't move. _"Shit, I let my guard down."_ She thought to herself. "Where did you come from?" She asked.

"The front door." The person answered in deep raspy voice.

"Why are you here?" Soi Fon asked again.

"I'm here for your heart." The person answered.

_"Great this person plans to kill me." _Soi Fon thought again. "Well if you're gonna kill me, at least tell me who you are." Soi Fon said.

"Someone who loves you." The person said. They let her go and she jumped away. She looked at the person in confusion. The person was a towering figure, wearing a cloak, a hood and a white mask. The person took his hands out from under the cloak. The person took a pair of gloves off revealing slightly tan skin. The person then undid the cloak and dropped it on the floor. That revealed long dark brown hair. All that was left was the mask. The person removed it and Soi Fon became so happy that she began to cry.

"Is it really you?" Soi Fon asked.

"You bet." The person said.

"Hawk!" Soi Fon shouted jumping into his arms. They hugged for a while before Soi Fon asked him something. "How did you get so tall?"

"Oh this, these are stilts. You would have known it was me if I came in my normal height." Hawk said. He walked over to the bed and sat down to remove the stilts. He tossed them aside then signal for Soi Fon to sit down next to him.

"Hawk, why are you back? Did you run away?" Soi Fon asked.

"Actually I'm on a mission. You see after several failed missions and some intense training the General sent me, Halibel and Marcus here to take over for Central 46." Hawk said.

"So that means..." Soi Fon began to say.

"That's right. I'm here to stay." Hawk said. She began to cry again. She hugged Hawk so tightly that he couldn't breathe "Ah, Soi Fon I can't breathe." He told her.

She released him. "Sorry, I'm just so happy." Soi Fon said.

"I know. I am too." Hawk said. This time he hugged her first. When they released their embrace, Hawk climbed under the covers of the bed and motioned Soi Fon to do the same. Soi Fon did and cuddled up against him. "I really missed this." Hawk said.

"Me too. I've felt so alone in this bed." Soi Fon said.

"You'll never have to again." Hawk said. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

They woke up the next morning and Soi Fon had to go to the Captain's Meeting. "I'll see you in a bit." Soi Fon said.

"Yep." Hawk said. Her kissed her goodbye and she was off.

She arrived at the Captain's Meeting and Yamamoto started it. "Okay, I only have one thing on the agenda. Since Central 46 was easily controled by Aizen we have three people from the Royal Guard taking over." Yamamoto said. The door opened and they walked in one by one. "Let me introduce Marcus Nightfall, Tia Halibel and.." He paused after that. "Hawk the Wanderer." Everyone looked in shock as Hawk walked in.

"Hi everybody." Hawk said.

Kenpachi began to laugh. "Yes, now you have to fight me!" He shouted.

"Sure why not." Hawk said.

"Wanderer, let's get on with this." Yamamoto said.

"Sorry. Okay from now on we are technically in charge. Yamamoto has to come to us for permission to issue orders, but we have to get permission from him to issue orders as well. So we basically are a joint effort." Hawk explained.

"Wanderer, even if you are in charge, there is no way in hell I'm listening to what you tell me." Byakuya said.

"Fine, that's why there are three of us." Hawk said.

"I hate you." Byakuya said.

"Oh I know you're lying." Hawk said.

Just then Kisuke and Yoruichi walked through the door. "Kisuke, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"This guy comes to me when ever he needs to see you." Kisuke said. Domon walked in after him.

"Wanderer, I'm here to bring you back." Domon said.

"I figured that's why you were here. But I'm not going." Hawk said.

"Are you going to pull the Kido Deathmatch again because you can't beat me." Domon said.

"No. I read the the loopholes in the mission logs and found a good one." Hawk said. "Soi Fon can you come here?" Hawk asked. She was a bit confused, but she walked over.

"What is it?" Soi Fon asked.

"You love me right?" Hawk asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Then I was wondering." Hawk reached into his pocket, then dropped to a knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Soi Fon put her hand over her mouth in shock. Then she began to tear up. "Yes. Yes I will." She said.

"Yes! Oh my god, she said yes!" Hawk shouted jumping in the air. He leaned over and slipped the ring on her finger, then kissed her. Everyone, except Mayuri, Kenpachi and Byakuya began to clap for them. Byakuya didn't clap, but he did crack a smile for them.

"Damn you Wanderer. How did you know about that?" Domon asked.

Hawk stopped kissing Soi Fon. "Well you see I knew you were going to come and try to get me, so I ask the General if there was anyway to stop you other than a Kido Deathmatch. He said I'd have to be engaged. That was the perfect answer. It gave me a reason to build up the courage to ask her." Hawk said.

"This isn't over Wanderer." Domon said, storming out.

"Hawk, why does he hate you so much?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because he was suppose to be Captain-Commander." Hawk said.

"Really? How is that your fault?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because he put in a good word for his drinking buddy." Yamamoto said.

"That's right, when we were still Captains here I placed a request to Central 46 that Genryusai become Captain-Commander. Ever since then Domon has hated me." Hawk said.

"But he's a Royal Guard, isn't that good enough?" Soi Fon asked.

"Not for Domon. I actually feel sorry for him, I just gave Yamamoto the recommendation because we were drinking buddies." Hawk said.

"Oh Soi Fon, I'm so happy for you." Yoruichi said hugging her.

"Lady Yoruichi are you serious?" Soi Fon asked.

"Kisuke did you drug her or something." Hawk whispered to him.

"No, I gave her the same thing you gave Soi Fon." Kisuke said.

"You serious?" Hawk asked. Kisuke just smiled. "Congrates man."

"Oh Lady Yoruichi I'm so happy for you too." Soi Fon said hugging her back, after Yoruichi told her.

"Okay, this meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto said.

Most of the Captains surronded Hawk and Soi Fon. "Oh I was wondering when you'd ask her, you dog." Shunsui said.

"Congratuations you two." Joshiro said.

"You proved that love is the one truth in this world." Komamura said.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Hawk said.

"Well let's go celebrate. It'll be fun catching up with my old students." Marcus said walking over.

"I don't know, I figured I'd spend the day with Soi Fon." Hawk said.

"No way you're coming with us." Shunsui said.

"I'll ask. Soi Fon can I go drinking?" Hawk asked.

"Sure. The Woman's Association wants to celebrate with me." Soi Fon said.

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight." Hawk said. He kissed her and they were off.


	26. Chapter 25

**I told you I would post a chapter today and I just made it. Also this is the last chapter for a while, because I want the manga to progress a bit further**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 25**

About a month had passed since Hawk returned and life around the Soul Society was much smoother. Squad 2 wasn't under any extreme pressure anymore. Captain-Commander Yamamoto didn't have to go to Central 46 for the littlest things, which made him less irriatable. Yes life was good, other than the rumors going around the Human World. But that's all they were, rumors. Soul Society wouldn't act on just rumors. So in the mean time everyone was doing their regular jobs. That is except Hawk and Marcus.

Hawk and Marcus were sitting on the roof of the Squad 2 barracks, drinking and talking. "Okay, I get that you're in love, but that doesn't mean I have to fall in love." Marcus told Hawk.

"Why not? It's the greatest thing in the world." Hawk said.

"That's what you say, but I've never been one for romance. And oh my god, who's the perfect ten down there?" Marcus asked, pointing down at the road.

Hawk followed his finger. "Oh that's Rangiku. She Vice-Captain of Squad 10." Hawk said. "Hey Rangiku, do you want to come get drunk!" Hawk shouted down to her.

"Hey what are you saying?" Marcus said.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Rangiku shouted back.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro shouted at her. "You have work to do. There is no time to go drinkng." He told her.

"But Captain, I can do that work later." Ramgiku said.

"You have all tomorrow to drink. Until then you are working." Toshiro said.

"Fine." Rangiku said, pouting. "I can't drink now guys! How about tonight?" She called to Hawk and Marcus.

"Only if you bring Izuru and Renji!" Hawk shouted back.

"What about Shuuhei?" Rangiku asked.

"He has a date tonight!" Hawk answered.

"Okay, see you then!" Rangiku said.

"Damn it Hawk." Marcus said.

"What did I do?" Hawk asked.

"I go to the ladies when I feel like it, not when you feel like it." Marcus said.

"Jeez you're sensitive. I was gonna talk to her regardless." Hawk said.

"And besides, don't you have plans tonight?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Hawk said. He dropped down into the window below him and walked to Soi Fon's office. When he opened the door she was sitting at her desk filling out paper work. "Hey Beautful, whatcha up to?" Hawk asked.

"Working." She answered coldly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"Nothing." Soi Fon answered.

"Come on don't lie to me." Hawk said.

She sighed. "You know I could hear everything you two were sayng up there." Soi Fon said.

"Yeah so." Hawk said.

"Well Marcus said Vice-Captain Matsumoto was a ten and you agreed with him." Soi Fon said.

"No I didn't" Hawk said,

"You acknowledged it." Soi Fon said.

"I get it you're jealous." Hawk teased.

"I am not!" Soi Fon shouted turning her back to him. Hawk came up behind her and picked her up. "What are you doing?" She shouted.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, placing her on his lap. "Soi Fon, I have zero attraction to Rangiku. She's just a drinking buddy." Hawk said.

"Yeah well, I guess it's just sometimes I feel inadequate next to her." Soi Fon said.

"Why? You're the most beautiful woman in the world." Hawk said.

"You say that, but I don't know. I bet you'd think that more if I looked like her." Soi Fon said.

"I think you're perfect." Hawk said.

"You're just saying that." Soi Fon said.

"Do you want me to be blunt?" Hawk asked.

"Sure." Soi Fon answered.

"You have the cutest breasts, a nice firm ass, long beautiful legs and the most kissable lips. That's why I think you're perfect." Hawk said.

She blushed furiously. "You didn't have to be that blunt." She said.

"You asked me to." Hawk said.

"I know. Contuary to how crude you were, I appreciate what you said." Soi Fon said.

"See there was no reason to be insecure." Hawk said.

"I guess." Soi Fon said.

"Now what do you say you blow off work and we spend the day together." Hawk suggested.

"You know, I think that's a good idea." Soi Fon said.

"Really? Alright, let's go." Hawk said. They got up quickly and made their way for the door. When they opened it Omaeda was standing there.

"Omaeda, what do you want?" Soi Fon snapped.

"Sorry Captain, but the Captain-Commander wants to see Hawk." Omaeda said.

"Oh come on. Go tell him I'm sick." Hawk said.

"The Captain-Commander said you'd say that and he said if I came and told him that he'd find you himself." Omaeda said.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Hawk said. "Oh Omaeda, just don't blame me if Soi Fon punishes you for ruining our day." He said. Hawk kissed Soi Fon goodbye then ran off.

"Wait Hawk, why is she gonna punish me?" Omaeda called after. He turned to Soi Fon when Hawk didn't answer.

"Omaeda, for the first time in your life you are on time for something, but you couldn't have picked a worse time." Soi Fon growled. "You're coming with me for hand-to-hand combat training right now!"

Omaeda looked at her in terror and reluctantly followed her to the training ground.

Hawk arrived at Yamamoto's office and walked in. Yamamoto was sitting at his desk filling paperwork. "Yo Old Man." Hawk greeted.

"Hawk, we're the same age." Yamamoto said.

"Right, I keep forgetting." Hawk said. "So what do you want?"

"What I want is for you to go to the World of the Living and follow Ichigo Kurosaki around." Yamamoto said.

"Now this sounds interesting. Why?" Hawk asked

"I believe he's come in contact with a man named Ginjo. I want you to find out where he spends his time and who with." Yamamoto said.

"Am I aloud to contact him?" Hawk asked.

"Once probably wouldn't hurt. But watch yourself, there are people in Karakura Town that you should be careful of." Yamamoto warned.

"Sure thing. I guess I'll get going then. Could you send a Hell Butterfly to Soi Fon and tell her I'm not going to be back for awhile?" Hawk asked.

"Okay. But Hawk, this meeting stays between you and me." Yamamoto said.

"Got ya." Hawk said. He left Yamamoto's office and headed for the World of the Living.


	27. Chapter 26

**I lied, I'm putting out a new chapter. It's a short chapter but We get to see Ichigo again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 26**

"Ooh my head." said a young man sitting looking around an unknown room. He had long brown hair and a grey headband. He wore a black kimono. It was different than you average kimono, it looked more like a fighters gi. He wore black pants with a white belt, a black gi top and a black trench coat. The room he was in looked normal enough. There was a bed, a dresser, a door that led to the bathroom and the door that led outside. It was clearly a one bedroom apartment. "Damn I drank too much." Hawk said cluching his head. "Waking up here sure is nostolgic." Hawk said, looking around the room. "Hey are you two awake?"

_ "We're Zanpakuto, we wake up when you do." _Nighthawk said.

"Okay then, let's get to work." Hawk said. He grabbed the Zanpakutos and then activated his Gigai. His Gigai was a Highschool uniform. He picked up a piece of paper labeled 'Instructions' and stuck it in his pocket. He headed out to school.

_"Why do we have to go to school with you?" _Eclipse asked.

"What if I'm attacked? How will I defend myself?" Hawk asked him.

_"You're a master of Hand-to-Hand Combat, you'd be fine." _Eclipse said.

"What could you possibly have to do, you're a sword?" Hawk asked.

_"I could sleep or train my skills." _Eclipse said.

"Do act like I want to be here. I've been gone one night and I already miss Soi Fon." Hawk said.

_"You disgust me." _Eclipse said.

"Yeah whatever." Hawk said.

Hawk arrived at the school a little late and classes had already started. He walked through the halls until he came to a room with a teacher standing in the doorway. "Are you the transfer student?" The Teacher asked.

"That's me." Hawk said.

The door to the classroom was open, so the students could hear what was being said. _"Wait, that voice, it can't be." _Ichigo though to himself.

"Class I'd like to introduce a new transfer student, he'll be with us for only a week. Say hello to Hawk Wander." The Teacher said.

Hawk walked in and Ichigo and Uryu shot out of their seats and started pointing at him. "Kurosaki, Ishida sit down and stop pointing!" The Teacher ordered. "Sorry but the only seat avalible is next to Kurosaki." The Teacher said.

"That's fine." Hawk said. He walked over and took his seat. Ichigo spent most of the class staring at Hawk in shock. After a the first three classed it was time for lunch. Hawk walked out of the classroom and was grabbed by the shirt and dragged up to the roof.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted.

"It's nice to see you too." Hawk said with a grin. Ichigo let go of Hawk's shirt.

"Just answer my question." Ichigo said.

"I'm stalking you." Hawk said.

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"Jeez don't be so serious, it was a joke." Hawk said. "I've just got a couple things to handle in town and I asked if I could bother you."

"You came here just to bother me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeap." Hawk said.

Ichigo smiled. "You're so weird." Ichigo said.

"But that's why you love me." Hawk said.

They sat down and began eating the lunches they brought. "So do you have a girlfriend yet?" Hawk asked.

"Why do you care about that so much? No I've been to busy." Ichigo said.

"Come on just ask her out already." Hawk said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't play dumb, Orihime." Hawk said.

"I told we're just friends. Besides even if I did ask her out I'd have no time to spend with her. We both have after school jobs." Ichigo said.

"So you've thought about it?" Hawk asked.

"I guess. But what about you, how is your relationship progressing?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm engaged." Hawk said, with a big smile.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

"I've got a picture of the ring." Hawk said handing him a picture.

"Wow, congraduations, that's really great. I know how much you liked her." Ichigo said.

"That's why I think you should ask her out, because being in love is the best in love is the second best feeling in the world." Hawk said.

"What's the first?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"Being loved back." Hawk said.

"Maybe when school is over I'll ask." Ichigo said. Looking at Hawk he could tell he was extremely happy and he wonder if that could happen to him.

"You should." Hawk said.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted running up the stairs. He came out onto the roof. "Ha, I knew it! Ishida said the transfer student was back!" Keigo said pointing at him.

"Hey Keigo, you''ve gotten taller." Hawk said.

"You think so, well it's only natural." Keigo bragged.

Uryu walked onto the roof as well. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Stalking Ichigo." Hawk answered.

"Please don't start telling people that." Ichigo said.

"Fine, I'm just doing some scouting." Hawk said.

"I've got thing under control. You don't need to be here." Uryu said.

"Are you afraid that I'll move in on your territory." Hawk taunted.

"It's my job to protect the city, not yours." Uryu said.

"Don't worry, my mission has nothing to do with Hollows." Hawk said.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Uryu said walking off.

"When did he get so bitter?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said.

They finished their lunch and went back to class. Once school was over Hawk went to the roof and deactivated his Gigai so Ichigo couldn't see him. Hawk followed him and witnessed Ichigo stop a guy from stealing a bag from another guy. The guy Ichigo helped had a strange Spiritual Presence. After Ichigo and the man stopped talking, the man looked up in Hawk's direction and smiled, as if he could see Hawk. Hawk continued to follow Ichigo after that. Hawk didn't notice the Substitue Shinigami badge fall out of the mans bag.

The man walked to an apartment and went to the fifth floor. He sat down in a chair in a young girl walked up to him. "Did you find him?" She asked.

The man smiled and answered. "Yes."


	28. Chapter 27

**I figured I could squeeze a few chapters in before the end of the Fullbringer Arc. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 27**

Hawk went to school with Ichigo the next day. He witnessed Ichigo bargining with various clubs. Every club wanted Ichigo and he was willing to go, for a price. He finally decided on the soccer club, because they were going to pay him more. Hawk didn't really understand. He'd never seen anyone get paid for recreational activities. School came and went and Hawk went back to watching over Ichigo.

A group of students from another school came looking for Ichigo. Uryu stepped in and began to hurt them. Ichigo joined in and then he and Uryu started yelling at each other. They simultaniously punched the leader in the face because he tried to interupt their arguement. Hawk got a slight chuckle at of this. Then another group of highschoolers showed up lokking for Ichigo. Apparently this person knew Ichigo, but Ichigo had no idea who he was. When the person was about to attack when he was hit from behind by a mysterious woman. Hawk noticed Ichigo had a look of terror on his face. The woman grabbed him and dragged him into a van and sped off. Hawk quickly followed. The van stopped and the woman dragged Ichigo into a small odd jobs shop. Hawk took something out of his pocket. It was some sort of mirror. "Let's see if this thing Kisuke gave me works." Hawk said. He held it up and Ichigo appeared on it. Hawk cold see him talking to the woman. He didn't notice the man from the day before walk up to the odd jobs shop.

The woman went answered the door and the man asked to come in. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I noticed the sign and figured the I'd ask for help." The man said.

"And it's just a coincidence that I'm here." Ichigo said.

"That's right." The man said.

"Tell me why you're really here." Ichigo ordered.

"I need to know about this man." The man said. He handed Ichigo a picture of Ichigo's dad.

"This is a joke. That's my old man." Ichigo said.

"Then that will make things easier." The man said.

"I'll tell you what ever you want to know, if you leave after." Ichigo said.

"Can you do that? Do you really know about him?" The man asked.

"What are you talking about? I know my old man!" Ichigo shouted.

"Really? How long did it take you to learn he was a Shinigami?" The man asked. "And what about Kisuke Urahara? Can you really trust him?"

"Of coarse! He-" Ichigo was interupted.

"He saved us all. That's what you wanted to say right?" The man asked.

Ichigo was shocked. How did this guy know all this? The man lead Ichigo to Kisuke's Shop. Hawk knew the man could sense him. So he used some of the stealth abilities he learned from Soi Fon. Ichigo saw Karin leave Kisuke's shop with a bag.

"You see, she comes here very often. I bet you didn't know that." The man said.

"Who are you? How do you know this stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"Me, I'm Ginjo Kugo." The man said. "And if you want to know who I am, use this." Ginjo tossed him a black key card that said Xcution.

Ichigo went home after that. He sat in his room thinking about what Ginjo said. Hawk was about to go talk to him, but he saw Orihime run up to Ichigo's house with a basket of bread. "Ichigo, are you there?" She shouted up to his window. Ichigo went down stairs and let Orihime in. Ichigo grabbed some tea and Orihime carried the bread to his room.

"So what's up Orihime?" Ichigo asked handing her a glass of tea.

"Oh nothing. It's just been awhile since I've been in your room." Orihime said.

"Relax, you've been here before. So did you want to talk to me about something?" Ichigo asked.

"Um yes, I was wondering has anything weird been happening lately?" Orihime asked.

"No, why" Ichigo said.

"Just intuition I guess." Orihime said.

"Huh, well I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Ichigo said.

"Okay then I'll be off. I need to make dinner." Orihime said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo said.

Outside Hawk noticed Uryu show up. He must've been there for the same reason Orihime was. Then they both noticed a man jumping through the air. Hawk was about to chase him, but Uryu called him off. "I'll get him. Stay out of this." Uryu told him.

Hawk didn't argue. He had a bone to pick with Ichigo. He waited for Orihime to leave, then jumped in Ichigo's window and activated his Gigai. "Holy crap! Where did you come from?" Ichigo shouted.

"Are you insane?" Hawk shouted grabbing you by the shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"She comes to your house, you're both alone and she's clearly interested in you! Why didn't you make a move?" Hawk shouted, shaking Ichigo.

Ichigo began to blush and pushed Hawk off of him. "Shut the hell up! I thought I told you we're just friends!" Ichigo shouted.

"Jeez, what are you twelve?" Hawk asked.

"What are you even doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was on my way home and decided to listen in on your conversation." Hawk said.

"You're a jerk. Go home, I have stuff to do." Ichigo said.

"That stuff your suppose to be doing is hooking up with Orihime." Hawk said.

"Shut up, already!" Ichigo shouted again.

"Fine, then I'll leave." Hawk said, jumping out the window.

Hawk took off his Gigai and watch Ichigo from the roof next door. After a while Ichigo got a phone call, then bolted out of the house. Hawk followed him and Ichigo arrived at the Uryu's dad's hospital. Hawk listened as Ichigo and Orihime were told about Uryu being cut down. When Ichigo left Dr. Ishida called him in. "Shinigami, come here." Dr. Ishida said.

"I forgot, you could sense Spirit Energy." Hawk said.

"I'll let you two know this. It wasn't a Hollow that cut down my son." Dr. Ishida said. "It was a human that did this. I'd catagorize the attacker as a human, similar to Sado or you Orihime."

"So what do I do?" Orihime asked.

"Just be careful. I have a feeling you will be attacked next. You or Sado." Dr. Ishida said.

Hawk took his leave and quickly caught up to Ichigo. He was standing swearing at himself for not being able to do anything. Ichigo took out the black card and called the number. Hawk snuck up behind Ichigo and listened. "Welcome are you a new member? Please state your name." The phone said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"We've heard about you Mr. Kurosaki. Welcome to Xcution."


	29. Chapter 28

**Back to the longer chapters again. A few more chapters and we're at the conclusion of the Fullbringer Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 28**

Ichigo was given intructions on how call. They were annoying and confusing, but Ichigo figured it out. "You will now be connected to Ginjo." The phone said.

"Hello Ichigo." Ginjo said

"You know you really made this a pain in the ass." Ichigo said.

"If it was easy, I'd end up with my own troubles." Ginjo said.

"I have some questions." Ichigo said.

"I expected as much. How about we meet? Eight o'clock tomorrow. At Chouhara, Naruki City, Block 7-1 in front of the dirty apartment building." Ginjo said.

"Fine, see you then." Ichigo said. He hung up and headed home.

Hawk was concerned. This man knew too much and had high Spiritual Awareness. Hawk would have to be very careful around this man.

The next day came and Ichigo was headed to the meeting spot. Hawk decided to 'accidently' run into him. "Hey punk, where are you going at this hour?" Hawk asked.

"None of your business. What are you doing?" Ichigo asked back.

"Getting food. Human World food is so interesting." Hawk said, holding up a bag.

"You're definately a Shinigami. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ichigo said, beginning to walk away.

"Ichigo." Hawk said. Ichigo stopped. "Don't do anything too dangerous."

Ichigo went to say something, but Hawk was gone. Ichigo continued to the meeting spot until he arrived at a dirty apartment building. Hawk followed via rooftops. He supressed his Spirit Energy so the man named Ginjo wouldn't notice him. "You're five mnutes early." Ginjo said to Ichigo.

"No, I'm three minutes early." Ichigo said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginjo asked.

"My friend was attacked." Ichigo said.

"So?" Ginjo said.

"I want your help. And no I don't trust you yet. You knew about me anf my father. I'm guessing you're not a normal human." Ichigo said.

"Is that so. I wonder." Ginjo said.

"Remember I don't trust you, I just don't have anyone-" Ichigo said before getting interrupted.

"To count on, is that right?" Ginjo asked.

They went inside the building and enter an elevator. They reached the third floor. "Slide your card in." Ginjo told him. Ichigo did and the door opened. There were three people in the room. A man standing behind the bar, a woman sitting on the couch and a young boy sitting on the table. Hawk had taken out the mirror Kisuke gave him and was watching everything unfold. "Now before I get to the main topic, let me tell you of our purpose." Ginjo said.

"Purpose?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the purpose for bringing you here." Ginjo said. "Our Purpose is to restore your Shinigami powers."

Elsewhere a young woman and a tall man were headed for the dirty apartment building. "I cannot believe this! How could you fall asleep in a place like that!" The woman said.

"Sorry." The man said.

"Don't give me that! Ginjo sent me to find you when he should have came himself!" The woman continued to yell. The man didn't reply. "Hey say something! You must be thinking something!"

"No, I was just thinking how amazing it is that you can keep talking to yourself." The man said.

"Fuck you!" The woman shouted.

Ichigo and Hawk stood in shock. "You heard me right? We want to give you your Shinigami powers back." Ginjo said.

Ichigo got mad. "How are you going to give them back?" Ichigo growled. He became angrier. "Why would you want to do that? For what purpose? Just who are you people?" Ichigo shouted, grabbing Ginjo by the shirt.

Ginjo grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Sit down, I'll explain everything." Ginjo said. They sat down and Ichigo looked at Ginjo in anger. "To answer the question on your mind, yes we are humans. We were just born with a special ability." Ginjo said. He put his hand above his glass and levitated the liquid out of it and into his mouth. "You see our power is pulling the souls out of items. We can munipulate these objects to increase our physical abilities. We can even change objects forms." Ginjo took his neckless off and it transformed into a large sword. "We call our ability Fullbring."

The girl from earlier burst through the door. "I'm back." She said angrily.

"Ah Riruka, you're back early. Did you find him?" Ginjo asked.

"Yeah I found him!" Riruka yelled. She continued yelling about random things.

"Yeah I don't care." Ginjo said.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"That Riruka, she's an ally." Ginjo said.

"Who's sitting there?" Riruka asked.

"Put on your glasses and then you'd see. But I'll introduce you later just sit down." Ginjo said.

"Hey you big idiot get in here." Riruka shouted to the man she was with.

"No way." Ichigo said. The man who just walked in was...Chad.

"Ichigo?" Chad questioned.

"Why the hell are you here? You don't even come to school! Where have you been?" Ichigo shouted.

"Wow there's a surprise." Hawk said, looking into the mirror.

"Calm down Ichigo." Ginjo said.

"Screw you! Explain this and depending on your answer-" Ichigo was interrupted again.

"I said calm down. You'll understand if you just listen." Ginjo said. "Chad you too."

Riruka began to shout again but Ginjo ignored her. Then she asked a actual question. "Is this Ichigo the Ichigo Kurosaki we've been looking for?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get down to business." Ginjo said. Everyone sat down and Ginjo explained that the Fullbringers were affected by Hollows before they were born. He explained that their abilities are the opposite of their true selves. He then said that a half human half Shinigami like Ichigo could take their powers from them and return them to normal humans. "So that's why we need you to regain your powers." Ginjo said.

"Fine. Help me get my powers back." Ichigo said.

"Wait a second. I'm not helping someone I can't even see." Riruka said. She took out a flashlight and shined it on Ichigo. She was taken back for a second. _"Oh my god! He's super hot!" _She thought to herself. She began to blush heavily.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm not." She answered.

The next day Ichigo returned to he dirty apartment like Ginjo told him to. Hawk sat on the roof across the street watching through his mirror. "You showed up like a good boy." Ginjo said.

"Shut up. Why am I here?" Ichigo asked.

"To start your training." Ginjo said. This confused Ichigo and intrigued Hawk.

"What training?" Ichigo asked.

"To get your Shinigami powers back." Ginjo said.

Riruka kicked in the door and walked in with a doll house. "This is where you'll be training." She said placing the doll house down.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"My Fullbringer is called Doll House. I can bring anthing or anyone in and out of it. Now you may enter." Riruka said. Ichigo was going to say something, but he was sucked into the doll house. Hawk wasn't able to see Ichigo after that. "Just beat him and you pass the training. It should be easy if you use Fullbringer." Riruka said. Hawk wasn't sure what she was talking about. Hawk ignored the rest of what people were saying and waited for Ichigo to come out of the Doll House. After about half an hour Ichigo reappeared from the doll house, that is after Riruka sneezed in it. Ichigo was covered in snot and was holding his Substitute Shinigami Badge. The badge was different now. Black Spirit energy had taken the form of a Buddist Swastika. The energy disappeard and Ichigo stuck the badge in his pocket.

"Do you want a towel?" Ginjo asked.

"No I want to sit here and soak in it! What do you think?" Ichigo shouted. Ginjo got him a towel and Ichigo dried off.

"Why don't you head home." Ginjo said.

"I thought I was gonna stay here." Ichigo said.

"We don't want you here!" Riruka shouted.

"You should rest at home. We'll start again in a couple days." Ginjo said.

"Okay." Ichigo said.

Hawk knew his job was done for the day, but he was bored and not tired. So he decided to bother Ichigo. Hawk jumped down to the street and put on his Gigai. He waited for Ichigo and would pretend to be lost. Ichigo and Chad walked out of the dirty apartment and noticed Hawk standing at the corner of the street with his back to them. "Hawk, is that you?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh hey." Hawk greeted.

"Hawk why are you back in the World of the Living?" Chad asked a little surprised.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been in school so you don't know." Ichigo said.

"I'm stalking Ichigo." Hawk said.

"Stop telling people that!" Ichigo shouted. "He's just on a scouting mission to make sure everythings fine in town." He explained.

"That's right." Hawk said.

"So why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm lost." Hawk said.

"You're an idiot." Ichigo said.

"Well excuse me for not living here." Hawk said.

"Just follow me back to my house. You know how to get home from there." Ichigo said.

They headed for Ichigo's house. Hawk was walking backwards talking to them. Really they just wanted him to shut up. Then Hawk started talking about the Royal Guard incident, which really interested them. "Then when I got back I asked Soi Fon to marry me." Hawk said.

"Are you serious? Wow congraduations." Chad said.

"Thank you." Hawk said with a big stupid grin.

That's when Hawk and Chad felt Orihime's Spiritual Pressure spike. Hawk and Chad looked at each other. "We've got to hurry!" Chad said.

"Right." Hawk said back.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Somethings wrong with Orihime." Chad said.

They took off running towards her house. They rounded the corner and ran up her stairs. She was kneeling in front of her front door. "Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, Chad, Hawk, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah why?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Because we felt your Spiritual Pressure change. Who was here?" Chad asked.

"Oh just a friend." Orihime lied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes of course." Orihime said.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ichigo said.

They left for Ichigo's house still concerned about Orihime. Chad left them when they reached his street. When they arrived Hawk took off his Gigai and jumped onto the roof. Ichigo didn't go inside instead he ran back to the dirty apartment. He took the elevator up and went inside. "Ichigo, why are you back?" Ginjo asked.

Hawk was watching fro his mirror again.

"Something happened to my friend and I think it's the guy who attack Ishida." Ichigo said.

"Ginjo do you think it's him?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, it's Tsukishima." Ginjo said.


	30. Chapter 29

**Shorter chapter again. Tsukishima makes his first appearance. This is one of two chapters today.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 29**

"Who's Tsukishima?" Ichigo asked hesitantly

"He used to be our leader. I don't really know what he's after, but I do know he doesn't want you to be around us." Ginjo said. "And him attacking you friend Uryu and making contact with Orihime is just him trying to get your attention."

"Wait how does he know Tsukishima made contact with Orihime? We didn't even know that." Hawk said, looking into his mirror.

"My my, looks like we have a spy." Someone said behind Hawk.

"Ginjo, what do I do?" Ichigo asked.

"All we can do is speed up your training." Ginjo said.

"Who the hell are you?" Hawk asked.

"Me? I'm Tsukishima and I'm sorry but I can't have you interfering." Tsukishima said with a grin.

Tsukishima thrust his sword at Hawk. Hawk instinctivly blocked the sword with the mirror. It shattered and the pieces fell to the ground. "God damn it, know I have to pay Kisuke." Hawk said. Tsukishima went for another stab. Hawk lifted his leg high and stomped the blade into the ground. Tsukishima was completly caught off guard. Hawk proceeded to punch Tsukishima in the face, causing him to drop his sword. Tsukishima sumbled back and his sword transformed back into a bookmark. Hawk picked up the bookmark. "So you're one of those Fullbringers. Get out of here or I'll kill you." Hawk said, tossing the bookmark to Tsukishima. Tsukishima smiled and left. Hawk left to get a replacment mirror from Kisuke. He found Kisuke with Isshin.

"Ichigo just go home for now." Ginjo said.

"Fine." Ichigo said. He left the dirty apartment for home.

On the way he saw his dad walking down the street. His dad turned around and Ichigo hid around the corner. "Something wrong?" Kisuke asked.

"No, nothing." Isshin said. Ichigo peered around the corner. Along with his father and Kisuke he saw the outline of a person. It had to be a Shinigami. If he had to guess it was Hawk. "Let's go somewhere else." Isshin said.

"Why?" Kisuke asked.

"Just in case." Isshin said.

_"What should I do? Should I chase them and demand answers. But what if they really are my enemies? I can't beat them as I am. It's no good. I need to get my powers back first." _Ichigo thought.

They went back to Kisuke's shop. "So fill us in." Kisuke said to Hawk. Hawk explained the Fullbringer and their goal to return Ichigo's powers. "I see, he must be looking to take those powers for himself." Kisuke said.

"Wait who?" Hawk asked.

"Ginjo." Kisuke answered.

"You know him?" Hawk asked again.

"He the former Substitute Shinigami." Kisuke said.

"What! Why the hell does he want Ichigo's powers then?" Hawk shouted.

"Calm down, he wants Ichigo's Fullbringer powers, not his Shinigami powers. I don't know his plans though." Kisuke said.

"Then what's our plan?" Hawk asked.

"I'm hoping to convince Yamamoto to help Ichigo regain his Shinigami powers." Kisuke said.

"What do we do for now?" Hawk asked.

"Keep watching him. Make sure he doesn't die yet." Hawk said.

"About that. Tsukishima kinda broke the mirror you gave me." Hawk said.

"Really? Well then, I'll bill you later. Here's another one." Kisuke said.

"Did you know I was going to break it?" Hawk asked.

"What? I have much more trust in you." Kisuke said, covering his face with his fan.

"I know you're lying." Hawk said.

The next day Ichigo went back to the dirty apartment. Hawk followed and watch on the opposite roof. Riruka told Ichigo he was going to train in a fishtank and to her surprise Ichigo didn't argue. She sucked him into the fishtank. Hawk waited again for Ichigo to come out because he couldn't see them. While he was waiting Tsukishima was entered the building. He watched as Tsukishima went to attack the fishtank when it bacame engulfed in black energy. Ichigo appeared with a black kimono made of shadows "Well, to think you were hiding in Riruka's doll house. And to already have so much control over your Fullbring." Tsukishima said.

Ichigo charged him and slashed his shadow blade at him. Tsukishima parried. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Why, I'm offended. You mean they haven't told you about me. I'm Tsukishima." He introduced.

Chad charged him, sending an El Directo at Tsukishima. This put a huge hole in the wall. Chad jumped out onto the roof. "You fool. Don't make the situation worse. We can't afford to tell him about Tsukishima. We don't know how strong his Fullbring is. Telling him Tsukishima attacked Orihime will only hurt his performance." Ginjo said.

"I see. You guys were looking out for me. I appreciate that." Ichigo said appearing fro behind. Tsukishima appeared again, unharmed. "So you attack Orihime. Did you also attack Ishida?"

"What do you think?" Tsukishima said.

Ichigo charged Tsukishima. He blocked and jumped into the air. Ichigo followed and charged him mid air. Everyone was surprised Ichigo could use this much of his Fullbringer powers. "Well, I'm surprised you're so good. But it's still quite incomplete." Tsukishima said. He charged Ichigo and sent him flying to the ground. He charged Ichigo again, but Ginjo blocked it. "Do you really intend to interfere." He asked Ginjo.

"Ginjo step aside. I can handle this." Ichigo said. Ginjo elbowed him in the back of the head.

"You dying is not in my best interest." Ginjo said.

Ginjo and Tsukishima clashed. The swung and blocked at each other. Tsukishima dropped down to the roof and Ginjo sent a huge energy wave at him blowing up that part of the building. "Wow, you're such a menace. Destroying buildings like that, what will people say?" Tsukishima said. Ichigo attacked from behind, but Tsukishima blocked. "Why do you keep trying with your incomplete Fullbring?" He asked. Ichigo increased his power, burning Tsukishima's hand. "Well I'm impressed you keep evolving at such a rapid pace. I like you power. It might become as poweful as your previous powers." He taunted.

"Invaders Must Die." Yukio said from behind. He trapped Ichigo in his gaming device.

"Why didn't you trap me?" Tsukishima asked.

"I don't have the power to capture you. Plus you can leave this way." Yukio said.

Riruka put a gun to Tsukishima back. "Get lost." Riruka said.

"Oh your love gun." Tsukishima said.

"You would know, you made it." Riruka said.

"You see I didn't trap you because of the crowd down there. If they were to find out about you what would you do?" Yukio asked. Tsukishima's smile went away and he left.

After Ichigo was released by Yukio, Hawk left to report back to Yamamoto so they could take action as fast as they could. He knew Ichigo was going to continue his training, but that wouldn't be enough to stop Tsukishima.


	31. Chapter 30

**The second chapter of the day. This is legit the last one until the Fullbringer Arc is over, but once it is I already have the chapters outlined. The arc that comes out next for me is my crossover arc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 30**

Hawk returned to the Soul Society late at night and went to see the Captain-Commander. Hawk was tired and wanted to go to bed, but he knew Yamamoto was waiting for him. He walked into Yamamoto's office who was staring out the window. "Hey, I'm here to report." Hawk said, then letting out a yawn.

"Good, tell me everything." Yamamoto said, taking a seat.

Hawk sat down. "Well Ichigo is regaining his Spiritual Energy very quickly. He has been being trained by Ginjo to access his Fullbringer powers. Apparently Fullbringer powers are what the human Sado has. The group called Xcution plans to give their powers to Ichigo." Hawk exlained.

"Hmm, I'll send word for Kisuke to show up tomorrow morning." Yamamoto said.

"What for?" Hawk asked.

"Ichigo is in grave danger. We're going to give him his Shinigami powers back." Yamamoto said.

"Wow, this is serious. Kisuke mentioned he was going to try and persuade. Glad he did. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow to help deliver his powers back." Hawk said, getting up.

"Okay, I'll send for you tomorrow morning." Yamamoto said.

Hawk waved and left to go to bed. Hawk arrived at the Squad 2 barracks and gently opened the door to his and Soi Fon's room. Soi Fon was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, waiting for him. She was wearing her white sleep robe. "Hey what are you doing up?" Hawk asked. "You don't do this every night do you?"

"No, Omaeda told me you were back, so I decided I'd wait. So where were you?" Soi Fon asked.

"Um, the World of the Living, didn't you get the Hellbutterfly I sent?" Hawk asked.

"I was just making sure you kept your story straight." Soi Fon said.

"Are you okay? You seem mad." Hawk said.

"I am. What were you doing in the World of the Living?" Soi Fon asked.

"Following Ichigo Kurosaki around. What do you think I was doing?" Hawk asked.

"You were with another woman, weren't you?" Soi Fon asked.

"Of coarse not! Why would I see another woman?" Hawk shouted. Soi Fon just looked away from him. Hawk knelt down in front of her. "Listen, I know you've been hurt in the past, but I love you too much to ever hurt you." Hawk said. Soi Fon continued to look away. Hawk figured his actions would speak louder. He picked her up, bridal style, and began kissing her. She was taken back at first, but began to kiss him back. Hawk sat down, placing her on his lap, continuing to kiss her. The kiss was very passionate and lasted a couple of minutes.

They broke their kiss. "Wow." Was the only thing Soi Fon could say.

"See, do you really think I could kiss another woman like that?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know." Soi Fon said.

"Soi Fon, look at your hand." Hawk told her. She looked down and saw her engagement ring. "See, that ring means I will always be with you and only you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared." Soi Fon said.

"I know, but you don't have to be anymore. I'll never be the kind of person to make you sad." Hawk told her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you." Soi Fon said, before kissing him.

Hawk removed his layers until he was just in his pants. He knew Soi Fon liked it when he didn't wear a shirt. She liked to feel his muscles against her. He laid down and Soi Fon scooted up against him. She grabbed his hand and held it against her. He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and then they went to sleep.

The next morning Hawk woke up to a Soi Fon swearing. "God damn it." She said to herself.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hawk said, sitting up.

"Trying to do my hair." Soi Fon said, looking into her mirror. Hawk noticed her hair was down.

"It looks good down." Hawk said.

"Yeah, it's just more comfortable in braids." Soi Fon said.

"Come here, let me do it." Hawk said.

"Do you know how to do it?" Soi Fon asked, stepping away from the mirror.

"I've seen you do it before and you always have trouble. Plus I watch Yoruichi do it too." Hawk said.

"I don't always have trouble." Soi Fon said, with a grin, knowing he was right. "But fine you can help." She stood in front of him expecting him to stand up, instead he pulled her down and placed her on his lap. "Jeez, you have to start warning me when you do that." She said.

Hawk grinned and kissed her on the cheek. He took her hair and started gently wrapping it in the white ribbon. After a few minutes he was done. "There, how does it feel?" Hawk asked.

She stood up and shook her head back and forth to see if the ribbons were too tight. "Just right, thanks." Soi Fon said, giving him a quick kiss.

A Hellbutterfly appeared to summon Hawk to Yamamoto's office. "Well I guess it's time to go to work." Hawk said.

"I'll see you later then." Soi Fon said.

Hawk jumped out the window and Flash Stepped to Squad 1. Kisuke was in Yamamoto's office waiting for Hawk. "Hey, you're late." Kisuke said with a grin.

"Coming from the slacker." Hawk said.

"Enough you two. Kisuke did you bring the sword?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of coarse." Kisuke said.

Yamamoto made the announcement that every seated member will donate a portion of their Spirit Energy. Kisuke was sent to each Squad with his special sword to gather Spirit Energy. "Give word to the follow Shinigami that they will be going to the World of the Living. Zaraki Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame and Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto told his Vice-Captain. He gathered Hellbutterflies and sent the messages.

"Well if we're done I'm gonna go spend time with my fiance." Hawk said.

"You're leaving for the World of the Living soon. Be ready." Yamamoto told him.

"I'm always ready." Hawk said.

Hawk left and headed for the outskirts of the Soul Society. He had learned of a special flower that uses Spirit Energy to live. He wanted to picked a bucket of flowers for Soi Fon. He walked for awhile until he came across a small patch of them. The were very beautiful, almost silver in color. Hawk picked about twenty and headed back to the Squad 2 barracks. He went to Soi Fon's office and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She asked coldly, thinking it was one of her squad members.

Hawk walked in. "The love of your life." He said. "I got you something." He took the flowers out from behind his back.

"Oh my gosh Hawk. They are so pretty." Soi Fon said. She quickly stood up and Hawk handed her the flowers. She sniffed them and they had a wonderful auroma. "Thank you. I'll go get a vase." She said, running out of the room. As she was running her squad members were n shock to she her smiling so big.

Hawk passed the time by looking at the notes she was writing. He noticed something under her notes. It looked like a human magazine. He pulled it out from under the papers to see a bridal magazine. He looked through it to see a couple of dresses circled. She walked back in with the flowers in a vase. "I see you've been hard at work." Hawk said, holding up the magazine.

"Hey give me that!" She shouted, putting the flowers down.

Hawk helded it above his head so she couldn't get it. "Make me." He said, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and reach up and kissed him. After a minute they broke the kiss. "Okay you can have it back." Hawk said, handing the magazine to her.

"Thank you. Now stop going through my stuff." Soi Fon told him

"Okay."

That night Hawk left with Kisuke and the other Shinigami to The World of the Living. Ichigo was in a panic when they arrived, Ginjo had taken Ichigo's Fullbringer powers. But they arrived just in time to stop Ichigo from getting killed. Ichigo was stabbed in the back by Rukia. At first Ichigo thought his father stabbed him to try and kill him. Ichigo then realized it was Rukia. She revealed that they were here to give Ichigo his powers back. In burst of energy his powers returned. "Rukia." Ichigo said.

Before he could say anything else Rukia kicked him in the face. "You looked like a damn sissy! As soon as I'm gone you turn into a coward!" Rukia shouted. "The bonds Tsukishima broke can be rebuilt."

"Rukia. I have something to say." Ichigo said.

Rukia swung the sword she stabbed him with. "Don't interupt me!" She shouted.

"Watch where you're swinging that!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Fool! This sword doesn't have an edge!" Rukia shouted.

"By the way, what is that sword?" Ichigo asked.

"It's the sword Kisuke made for you. It let me transfer Shinigami powers to you." Rukia said.

"Ha, that's impossible. He may look like a Shinigami, but he isn't. The only reason the transfer worked last time was because he had his own powers, but I took his powers." Ginjo said.

"Hey Moron, she's not the only one who donated her power." Renji shouted. The Sekai Gate opened and out stepped Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Hawk. "All of us gave our powers to that sword." Renji said.

"Everyone!" Ichigo said. "You had something to do with this, didn't you Hawk?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you I was stalking you." Hawk said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Ginjo, you say you stole Ichigo's power, but what you stole was the small portion of power he made into Fullbringing." Rukia said. "It is impossible to steal the amount of power Ichigo has. Ichigo these fools aren't enough to make you despair. They have no idea the amount of despair you've overcome. So show them that no despair could ever stop you." She said.

"You're right." Ichigo said. He swung his Zanpakuto, sending a huge wave of energy at Ginjo.

Ginjo barely dodged. "Is that it? If that's all your Getsuga Tenshou can do you're in trouble!" Ginjo shouted.

Ichigo landed behind him. "You are an idiot. That was just a practice swing." Ichigo told him. "This is a Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo became engulfed in energy. He then sent that energy at Ginjo. He purposly missed and cut the large skyscraper behind Ginjo in half. "I won't miss again." Ginjo tried to fly away, but Ichigo quickly caught him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "You're not getting away." Ichigo threw him in the opposite direction. Ginjo stopped himself and Ichigo unleashed another Getsuga. Ginjo tried to block it but he got fried. Ichigo turned to his friends. "I thought transfer powers was a crime." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Couldn't be helped. It was the boss' orders." Renji said referring to Yamamoto.

"Even though he shouldn't have." Toshiro said. "Normally he wouldn't have gave that order. But because of impact on him, he changed. The power you just gained is proof of the change you brought." That's when there was a large explosion. Ginjo appeared again. "That man is the other reason we gave you your powers back. The Former Substitute Shinigami, Ginjo Kugo." Ginjo stood in the air with Ichigo's Fullbringer activated.

"What do you mean Former?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll leave the details for later. For now you have to finish him." Toshiro said.

"You can't beat me now. This power you gave me makes me stronger than you." Ginjo said.

"Ginjo! How could you take Ichigo's powers for yourself?" Giriko said.

"Yeah, you said you'd share!" Yukio said.

Ginjo then slashed each one of them. "You didn't need to yell." Ginjo said. The slashes caused power to transfer into them.

"This is my fault, so I'll finish them." Ichigo said, cutting them all down. "I held back so they shouldn't be dead."

"You should have killed us." Yukio said. His Invaders Must Die activated. Pulling everyone into it. The Fullbringers were fully healed. "Now let's split up." He said.

Everyone was paired up. Yukio with Toshiro. Ikkaku with Shishigawara. Riruka with Rukia. Renji with Jackie. Kenpachi with Giriko. Byakuya with Tsukishima and Ichigo and Hawk with Ginjo. "Wait Kuchiki, trade with me." Kenpachi said, but a wall appeared seperating them.

"Is this Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"No, this just the arena I chose just for you." Ginjo said.

"Hawk, I'm fighting him. Stay out of this." Ichigo said.

"Fine by me." Hawk said.

"Sorry but this will be two on one." Uryu said from behind.

"Ishida, I thought you were hurt." Ichigo said.

"Rukia healed me. I'll need to be attended to afterwards." Uryu said.

"Fine just don't hold me back." Ichigo said.


	32. Christmas Chapter

**Merry Christmas everyone! To celebrate the day I wrote a Christmas theme chapter. It has nothing to do with the story, it's basically a one-shot. I flipped a coin to decide whether to do this chapter for my Bleach story and my Fairy Tail story. Bleach won. This means Fairy Tail gets the New Years chapter. Have fun and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Christmas Chapter**

It was Christmas Eve and snow fell in the Soul Society. It was a rare occurance, but when it happened everyone made the most of it. Well everyone except Hawk and Marcus. They were in the World of the Living because Hawk needed to find a gift for Soi Fon. They were dressed in their human clothes walking along the sidewalk in downtown Karakura Town. Hawk had all but kidnapped Ichigo to make him come with them. "Hawk why did you two drag me along?" Ichigo asked.

"So you can get a gift for Orihime." Hawk said.

Ichigo blushed. Hawk was surprised by what Ichigo said next. "H-how did you know I was getting her a gift?" Ichigo asked.

"Holy shit, you're actually getting her something? I'm so proud of you." Hawk said, hugging Ichigo.

"Get off me." Ichigo muttered, pushing Hawk off him.

"So what are you gonna get her?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know. That's why I was willing to come with you guys." Ichigo said.

"Get her something simple. Knowing Orihime she'll be thrilled with anything you get her." Hawk said.

"I hope you're right." Ichigo said.

Elsewhere back in the Soul Society, Soi Fon was in a panic over what to get Hawk. Hawk liked sleeping, drinking and being around her so she didn't know what to get him. The only thing she could think of was booze, but that was too impersonal. So she called an emergency Womens Association meeting. "Okay, I've ask you al here because I'm desperate." Soi Fon said in a serious tone. "I don't know what to give Hawk for Christmas!" She said in a more desperate tone.

"Get him some Sake." Rangiku suggested.

Soi Fon let out a sigh. "I'm his fiance, I can't get him something so simple." She explained.

"Soi Fon may I make a suggestion?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Well that's why I called you here." Soi Fon said.

"Give him yourself." Unohana suggested.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"I mean be seductive. Give him a night he'll never forget." Unohana said.

Soi Fon blushed. "Well I guess I could do that." She said.

"That sounds great!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Let's go to the World of the Living and pick you out something sexy." She said in excitment. "Nanoa, Isane, you're coming too." She said.

"Why do we have to come?" Nanoa asked.

"Do you really trust me to do this by myself?" Rangiku asked back.

"She makes a valid point." Isane said.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" Soi Fon asked.

"Nope." Rangiku said. Then they headed off to the World of the Living.

...

Hawk, Marcus and Ichigo were wandering downtown, checking various shops for gifts, but nothing seemed to stick out. "Marcus, why did you come anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"To help you wimps with your lady troubles." Marcus said.

"What did I say about calling me a wimp?" Hawk asked.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Marcus asked.

"I believe our record stands at five hundred you and five hundred me. So there are about five hundred one thing I can do about it." Hawk said. They stared each other down for a second before they busted out laughing.

"That was a pretty good answer." Marcus said chuckling.

"Yeah it just came to me." Hawk said chuckling as well.

"You guys are so weird." Ichigo said.

"Coming from the half human." Marcus said.

"Whatever." Ichigo said back.

"I just got an idea. Let's go ask Kisuke for gift ideas." Hawk said.

"That could work. He's got lots of stuff." Marcus said.

"Let's go!" Hawk exclaimed.

...

Rangiku had lead everyone to the lingerie section of a department store. She pick out a bunch of choices for Soi Fon to try on. Soi Fon try on most of Rangiku's choices until she found one she liked. "Come on and show us already." Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, that's too embarrassing." Soi Fon said, not wanting to come out of the dressing room.

"Come on, no one's around." Rangiku said. Soi Fon hesitated but eventually walked out. Rangiku looked over Soi Fon. "Oh that's perfect."

...

Hawk and his group arrived at Kisuke's. "Is this a Candy Shop?" Marcus asked.

"Well he does sell candy." Hawk told him.

They walked into the store and were quickly greeted by Kisuke. "Why if it isn't the Central Captains and Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you here for Christmas gifts?" Kisuke asked.

"How do you always know what we need?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kisuke said, waving his fan in front of his face. "So you want gifts for your better halfs I take it."

"Yeah." Hawk said.

"Well I have a wide selection of gifts to choose from, but may I make some suggestions?" Kisuke asked.

"That would be great." Hawk said.

"Then I'll start with Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"Do you even know who I'm getting a gift for?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime of coarse." Kisuke said. Ichigo sighed realizing everyone knew he like Orihime. "Now, knowing Orihime she'll like anything you give. but let's still make it special. Since it's the first gift you're giving her you don't want to get too fancy so how about this?" Kisuke dug through a box of stuff and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it revealing a strange charm bracelet.

"Wow, this definatly something she'd like." Ichigo said. He notice one of the charms looked just like her hair pins and knew she would love it.

"Great, know since it's Christmas I'll let you pay me later." Kisuke told him.

"Thanks." Ichigo said sarcasticly.

"Now for Hawk. I have something interesting for you." Kisuke said. He dug through the box again and pulled out a small black chest. Kisuke opened the box revealing a gold pendent with a black gem in the middle. "I found this box with the pendent inside it a couple hundred years ago. I've been looking for someone to give it to."

"It doesn't do anything weird does it?" Hawk asked.

"The gem changes colors during a full moon. It's similur to the Northern Lights." Kisuke explained.

"That's incedible." Hawk exclaimed looking it over. Kisuke put it back in the box and gave it to Hawk. "Thanks Kisuke. I'll pay ou after Christmas." He said.

"No problem. Now what about you Mr. Nightfall?" Kisuke asked.

"Me, just give me a big bottle of Sake." Marcus said.

"What for?" Hawk asked.

"Tradition. When we were Captain's we use to get drunk with Yamamoto." Marcus said.

"Oh yeah. I'd come, but i'm probably doing something with Soi Fon." Hawk said.

"I figured. I'll just bring Halibel." Marcus said.

Then the front door busted open. Renji quickly ran in. "Urahara, do you have it?" Renji shouted.

"Hey Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh hey guys. I um...I'm getting a gift for someone." Renji said.

"We all know it's for Rukia. Don't try to hide it." Hawk said. Renji sighed at the fact that everyone knew he liked Rukia.

"You're lucky, I have one more in stock. I'm so busy I thought it would be sold out by now." Kisuke said.

"Um, we're the only ones here." Hawk said.

Kisuke put his head down crushed. He handed Renji a small box and went to the back to sulk.

...

The next morning Hawk woke up first as usual. He got out of bed and got his present ready. Soi Fon woke up shortly after Hawk. "Merry Christmas Beautiful." Hawk greeted.

"Merry Christmas." Soi Fon said back.

"Now here's you present." Hawk said, handing her the present.

Soi Fon unwrapped the present and was intrigued by the chest. "This is a very interesting box. There's something special inside, isn't there?" She asked.

"Maybe." Hawk replied.

Soi Fon opened the chest, revealing the pendent. She reached in and picked it up. "Oh my goodness. It's so pretty." She said.

"It gets prettier. Wait until tonight and see it under the moonlight." Hawk said.

"Speaking of which, you have to wait until tonight for your present." Soi Fon told him.

"Sure thing." Hawk said. "Now we have the day off, so let's go play in the snow." Soi Fon was surprised he said that with a straight face.

...

Ichigo had just finished the morning celebration with his family and was headed for Orihime's apartment. He was nervous about giving her the gift and was thinking of ways to get out of it. But because he was lost in thought he arrived at her place quicker than expected. He walked up the stairs and hesitated before knocking on the door. "Coming!" Ichigo heard Orihime shout. A second later the door opened. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him so early in the morning.

"I um, came to give you this." Ichigo said nervously. He handed Orihime the box.

"Ichigo, you didn't have to get me anything." Orihime said.

"I wanted to though." Ichigo said.

Orihime smiled and opened the box. "Oh Ichigo, this is so great!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Ichigo said, blushing slightly.

"I love it." Orihime said, not noticing him blushing.

"So I was wondering if you're not busy if you wanted to hang out." Ichigo said, looking directly at her for the first time. He was blushing heavier when he asked.

"Do you mean like a date?" Orihime asked, blushing as well.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"I'd like that. Come in, I'll go get ready." Orihime said, still blushing. Ichigo smiled and walked in.

...

Everyone in the Soul Society was happily celebrating Christmas. Hawk spent most of the day with Soi Fon, until Yoruichi came to visit for some girl time. Then Hawk spent the rest of the day with Marcus, Shunsui and Joshiro. Toshiro and Hinamori spent the day with Toshiro's grandmother. Rukia and Byakuya celebrated early with Ginrei, then Rukia went off with Renji. Renji had the whole day planned out for them. Shuhei had spent the week prior searching for a special book Nanao had wanted for a long time. He was able to find it thanks to Kisuke. Nanao was shocked and thrilled that he found it. She thanked him that night. The Women's Association, other than Nanao and Nemu, spent the day giving out Christmas presents to everyone. Kenpachi reluctantly accepted the present they gave, but finally did due to Yachiru. Kenpachi then proceeded to give Yachiru a bag of candy. Even Mayuri gave Nemu a gift. He aloud her to spend the day with her mutual crush, the man Mayuri hated most, Uryu Ishida. Ikkaku, Yumichika and the remaining Vice-Captains spent the day drinking and exchanging gifts. Rangiku joined them after she was done with the Women's Association. She then got drunk and dragged Omaeda off for some 'nighttime fun'. Overall the day was a lot of fun.

That night rolled around and Hawk was told to come back to the barracks at eight o'clock. He headed to Soi Fon and his room. There was a note on the door that said 'Hawk, knock first.' He knocked on the door. "Come in." Soi Fon told him. He walked in and the lights were out. When he shut the door all the way Soi Fon turned on the lights. Hawk stood in shock as blood dripped from his nose. Soi Fon was dressed in a red see-through top, red panties, black stockings and a Santa hat. "You like what you see?" She asked seductivly.

"You look...yeah." Hawk said, still in shock.

Soi Fon walked over to him and pressed her body against him. "Are you ready for your present?" She whispered. All Hawk could do was nod. She lead him to the bed and gave him a night he'd never forget.

...

Ichigo and Orihime were finished with date and were outside Orihime's door. "That was a lot of fun, Ichigo. I'm really glad you asked me out." Orihime said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I'm kinda surprised you said yes. I don't usually listen to Hawk." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Hawk keeps telling me that you really like me and I should ask you out because I like you." Ichigo explained, not looking at her.

"So you're saying you like me?" Orihime asked.

"Well yeah." Ichigo said.

Orihime hugged him. "I'm glad." She said. Ichigo hugged her back. After a moment Ichigo loosened the hug. Orihime looked at him and was shocked when Ichigo leaned in and kissed her. Ichigo quickly broke the kiss. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Orihime said, blushing.

"Sorry." Ichigo said, blushing too

"No, it's okay. I kinda liked it." Orihime said, still blushing.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I've actually wanted to do it myself for a while." Orihime told him

"Well, we have the week off from school, we could go out again." Ichigo suggested.

"I'd love to! Come by tomorrow around noon and I'll make you lunch." Orihime said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be here." Ichigo said with a smile.

...

It was around midnight and Hawk was standing by the window watching the snow fall. They didn't get snow in the King's Realm so he enjoy watching it. He didn't notice Soi Fon get out of bed and walk up to him. She was wearing her pendent and had the bed sheet wrapped around her. She leaned up against him and watch the snow fall. "This is the first time I can remember seeing the snow." Hawk said.

"I thought you got your memories back?" Soi Fon asked.

"Most of it. Details are still fuzzy." Hawk said.

"I'm sorry." Soi Fon said.

"Don't be. I get to watch the snow fall for the first time with you." Hawk said.

"I love you." Soi Fon said. Hawk leaned in and kissed her before they went back to bed.


	33. Chapter 31

**The end of the Fullbringer Arc. The next arc is my crossover arc. The first chapter for it will be out within the next couple of days. Also while rereading the more recent chapters, for some reason I felt really sad when Tsukishima died. Anyone else feel that way or am I just crazy?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 31**

The battle between the Fullbringers and the Shinigami began and ended quickly for most. Kenpachi kill Giriko with one swing. Renji beat Jackie with hilt of his sword. Ikkaku went fist for fist with Shishigawara. After a while Shishigawara's Jackpot Knuckle no longer worked on Ikkaku. After a beating and a lecture Shishigawara admitted defeat. Toshiro avoided Yukio's traps and froze him, so he could force Yukio to undo his Fullbring. Rukia lost to Riruka, but Riruka disappeared letting Rukia live. Byakuya had the most trouble with Tsukishima. When Tsukishima cut Byakuya he learn all his abilities and the perfect way to counter them. Tsukishima had the clear upper hand, but he still managed to underestimate Byakuya. When Tsukishima went for the kill, Byakuya thrust his hand through Tsukishima's chest. Even after Tsukishima inserted himself in Byakuya's past, Byakuya had no remorse in killing him. Everyone was released from Yukio's Invaders Must Die, everyone except Ichigo, Uryu, Hawk and Ginjo. Ginjo and Ichigo went head to head for most of the time. They were pretty much even, each inflicting damage to each other. Uryu was watching and Hawk was laying there waiting. Ichigo and Ginjo jumped back from each other. "Ichigo, what are you fighting for?" Ginjo asked.

"To restore the bonds with my friends." Ichigo said.

"Tsukishima is dead. Well almost. When a Fullbringer dies, his powers no longer exist. So I'll ask again, what are you fighting for?" Ginjo asked. Ichigo had no answer now. "Now shouldn't you be fighting the real enemy?"

"What enemy?" Ichigo asked.

"The Soul Society of course." Ginjo answered. This caught Hawk's attention.

"Don't fuck with me." Ichigo said.

"That's right." Uryu said, appearing behind Ginjo. "Whenever you feel your chances of winning slip away, you try to put mental strain on you enemy. You're looking for us to pair up with you."

"You think victory is slipping away? At my current power I can beat both of you." Ginjo claimed. "Kurosaki, do you know why you have that Substitute Badge?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo aske cautiously. Ichigo remebered Ukitake saying the badge was proof he was usefull to the Soul Society.

"Listen carefully. What happens when you are no longer useful to the Soul Society? To be precise, whether you're useful or not you get the badge. It's proof that one has permission to fight as a Shinigami in the real world." Ginjo explained.

"I already know that." Ichigo said.

"Have you always felt that that's its purpose?" Ginjo asked.

"Are you saying there is another purpose?" Ichigo asked back.

"The purpose of the badge is to moniter and control you." Ginjo told him. Ichigo was taken back by this. "The badge is used to absorb and analyze your Spirit Energy. It's so they can control you. But you knew, but you didn't want to know so you put it in the back of your mind. You just wanted to believe the people you've been fighting with wouldn't decieve you." Ginjo said. Ichigo was confused and angry. "Do you you want me to to tell you who's idea this was?" Ginjo asked. Ichigo's anger was increasing. "It was Joshiro Ukitake. The man who loves peace is the man trying to control you. We were all decieved by him. Once you rebel they dispose of you." Ginjo said with a laugh. "Everyone that knows you in the Soul Society, just considers you a throw away!"

"Don't listen Kurosaki!" Uryu shouted.

"Ichigo!" Hawk shouted too.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo told them. He paused. "Bankai!"

"Is Ichigo still inside that box?" Rukia asked.

"Jeez I hate explaining myself more than once. It won't dispell until Ginjo says." Yukio said. The box began to crack. "Wait, what's happening?" Yukio shouted. The box completely exploded. An enormous Spiritual Pressure erupted from where the box use to be.

Ichigo stood there with a new kimono and a new sword. "Shut up? Why so you can cut me down and ignore the truth?" Ginjo asked.

"No really shut up. The first shut up was for Uryu and Hawk. Those two need to stop worrying. You were right, I did suspect Ukitake. I just didn't want to so I ignore it. Ukitake is much smarter than me, if he wanted to dupe me I never would have found out. He meant for me to find out. He did it so I'd choose." Ichigo told Ginjo.

"Choose what?" Ginjo asked.

"To use the power they gave me to protect others." Ichigo told him.

Hawk smiled. _"He's smarter than he let's on."_ He thought.

"That's why I'm going to use this power to defeat you." Ichigo said.

"I really didn't want to kill you, but you left me no choice. Bankai." Ginjo transformed. His hair turned white, his eyes turned black and his sword looked like it was made of bone.

Ichigo and Ginjo clashed for a while seeming to be evenly matched. But they weren't. Ichigo cut Ginjo's sword in half, then delivered a fatal stab. Ginjo fell flat on his face, blood pouring everywhere. He tried to get back up but he'd lost too much blood. Ichigo stood over Ginjo as the life began to leave his eyes. _"If we arrived in reverse would things be different? Would you be like me? Ichigo, would we?" _Ginjo thought in his dying moment. Ichigo wasn't happy with this victory, in fact he was rather sad. As he watch Ginjo die he didn't notice Tsukishima appear behind him.

Rukia tried to jump in the way but Hawk pushed her and caught Tsukishima's sword. "What did I tell you last time?" Hawk asked.

"Out of my way!" Tsukishima shouted, blood pouring from his mouth. "Don't die Ginjo! Don't die!"

"Get it through your head!" Riruka shouted from out of nowhere. "We couldn't save Ginjo. Ginjo saved us, but Ichigo saved Ginjo." She told him.

Tsukishima was in a daze and began to wander away. "Should we stop him?" Renji asked.

"Let him be. He's no threat anymore." Hawk told him.

Tsukishima was out of sight mumbling to himself. "Why...why...why?" He mumbled. He coughed up blood into his hand. "Why did you have to die!" He shouted. "Why Ginjo? You taught me how to fight with these powers! Why didn't you teach me what to do when you died?" More blood poured from his mouth and he fell to his knees. The he noticed someone standing in front of him. "Shishigawara?" He smiled. "I see. This is how thing ought to be."

Shishigawara was carrying Tsukishima when he came to again. "Good you didn't die Tsukishima sir." Shishigawara said.

_"I see now Ginjo. You had to die for me to see it, but you probably knew that." _Tsukishima thought. "Thank you Shishigawara." He said.

"No need to thank me, we're bro's after all." Shishigawara said with a big smile.

_"I guess I was never really alone." _Tsukishima thought as he died in Shishigawara's arms.

A day passed, Ichigo had returned to Kisuke's shop and Hawk and company went back to the Soul Society. Riruka had passed out from over use of her powers, so Kisuke was watching over her. Kisuke went to check on Riruka that morning, but she was gone. Captain Ukitake was informed of Ichigo's victory.

Later that day Ichigo went to the Soul Society wiyhout permission. "Yo." He was greeted by Renji.

"Yo Renji." Ichigo said back, walking past him.

"Wait a damn minute! Why are you here so suddenly?" Renji shouted.

Everyone got word that Ichigo had arrived in the Soul Society and quickly went to the Squad 1 Meeting Hall. Ichigo arrived shortly after everyone else. "Wow, everyone came to greet me." Ichigo said.

"Not everyone. Ukitake and Kurotsuchi aren't coming." Soi Fon told him appearing with Hawk.

"Oh hey Soi Fon." Ichigo greeted.

"Don't use my name so casually." Soi Fon told him.

"Yeah, I'm the only one allowed to do that." Hawk said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Shut up." She said blushing.

"Hurry up, the Old Man is waiting." A familar face said.

"Kensei, you became a Captain?" Ichigo asked in happy surprise.

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up? You didn't come here to chat did you?" Kensei asked him.

Ichigo went inside and the Captains took their positions. "Kurosaki Ichigo, thank you for your hard work." Yamamoto said.

"Thanks, but I didn't come for praise. I came to take Ginjo's body back to the World of the Living." Ichigo told him. This took everyone off guard.

"Are you an idiot?" Another familar face asked.

"Shinji?" Ichigo said.

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" Shinji asked.

"That's right, he's a terrible criminal who stole Shinigami powers and killed many people!" Soi Fon shouted.

"That's not what I meant." Shinji said. "That man fucked with your can forgive something like that?"

"This isn't about forgiveness. Everything is back to normal and I'm alive. He's just a Substitute Shinigami." Ichigo told him.

"I see. You take that phrase to heart. You may take his body and bury it as human, not a criminal." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. Renji took Ichigo to Ginjo's body and the meeting dispersed.

"Hey, you straighted your hair while I was gone." Hawk said to Soi Fon.

"I was wondering when you'd notice." Soi Fon said. She looked at him and noticed a serious look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Hawk said. "Something bad is going to happen soon."

"Let's not think about that right now. I don't have any paperwork, let's spend the day together." Soi Fon said.

"That'd be great." Hawk said with a grin.


	34. Chapter 32

**This Arc takes place between the Fullbringer Arc and the new Arc that comes out tomorrow. This is the crossover arc. There will only be a few chapters because It needs to catch up with the other stories. Fairy Tail and One Piece are the closest to catching up and Naruto is the furthest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Dragon Ball Series**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 32**

The Fullbringer incident was over. Ichigo had his powers back, Ginjo was burried in the World of the Living and Hawk was back in the Soul Society helping Soi Fon plan the wedding. Ichigo expected to get dragged into something by the Soul Society, but he and Hawk had no idea what they were in store for.

The previous day in the Soul Society went from bad to worse for Hawk. For once he spent the whole day working. Filling out paperwork and authorizing requests. After that long day he had a Central Captains Meeting with Yamamoto and the other Central Captains. It was late when he the meeting was over. He trudged to the Squad 2 barracks. He was greeted by an angry Soi Fon. Hawk had forgotten that they had a date in the World of the Living. They were going to go get Soi Fon a fancy dress, then go out to dinner with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Hawk tried to appologize, but Soi Fon wouldn't accept it. She threw his pillow at him and told him to sleep on the floor. He had no choice but to accept his punishment. He woke up uncomfortably the next morning, because something was pressng on his back. He looked to see what it was and it was Soi Fon. She had gotten up in the night and laid down with him. Hawk smiled at her and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Beautiful." Hawk greeted.

"Hmph." Soi Fon said, turning away from Hawk.

"Come on, are you still mad?" Hawk asked.

"Of coarse!" Soi Fon shouted, turning back to face him.

"Then why did you sleep here with me?" Hawk asked.

Soi Fon began to blush. "Well, I guess I was just cold last night." She lied.

Hawk pulled her into a hug. "You're so cute." He told her.

"I didn't say you could hug me." Soi Fon said, hugging him back.

"So do you forgive me?" Hawk asked, breaking the hug.

Soi Fon sighed. "I guess, but if you do it again you're sleeping in Omaeda's room." She told him.

"Great, how about we skip work and I take you out?" Hawk suggested.

"After I run my squad exercises." Soi Fon said.

"I'll see you then." Hawk said. He went to find a place to avoid work.

Back in the World of the Living a familar looking man and his group had just entered this Universe. "Can you sense him?" The man asked his group.

"No." His brother said.

"I do feel a lot of strong energy sources." Another man said.

"Really, I don't sense anything." A young woman said.

"That's because you're a weak human." A third man said.

Ichigo was walking home from school with Uryu, Orihime and Chad, when he pointed out the group of people. "Hey is that Hawk?" Ichigo asked.

"It looks like him, but where's his kimono?" Orihime asked.

"Hey Hawk!" Ichigo shouted. The man turned around and looked at Ichigo in confusion. The man was the spitting image of Hawk except for the human clothes. He had the same long hair, the same headband and two swords. Ichigo and his group ran up to them. "What are you doing in the World of the Living?"

"Um hey, can you help me find this guy?" The man asked. He handed Ichigo a picture of Hawk.

"I'm pretty sure this is you." Ichigo said, handing the picture back to the man.

"Hawk just tell him. He clearly thinks you're the other one." The man's brother said.

"Fine. I just have one more question. Are you the Substitute Shinigami?" The man named Hawk asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. What's going on?" Ichigo asked defensively.

"Good then I can tell you, because I expect you to help. I'm the Shadowhawk. But you can call me Hawk." The Shadowhawk said. "This is my brother Tai." He pointed to the man next to him. He looked like the Shadowhawk, but slightly taller, with blue eyes and shorter hair. "This is my girlfriend Jessica." He pointed to a young woman. She had long dark brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. "And this is Goku and Vegeta." He said pointing to the other two men.

"So you're Hawk?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Sort of. Now can you take me to see Hawk the Wanderer." The Shadowhawk asked.

"No, but I can take you to someone who can." Ichigo said.

"Great, thank you." The Shadowhawk said. Ichigo lead the group to Kisuke's Shop. "Is this a candy shop?" The Shadowhawk asked.

"That's what everyone asks. Just wait here." Ichigo said. He went inside then returned with Kisuke.

"Well if it isn't Hawk. But you're here because you're not Hawk are you?" Kisuke said.

"That's right. Since you know that can you bring me to him?" The Shadowhawk asked.

"I hope you can run then." Kisuke said with a grin. He escorted the Shadowhawk's group and Ichigo through the Sekai Gate and passed the Cleaner. He lead them to the Squad 1 barracks. "Ah, Chojiro I have some visitors for Hawk." Kisuke said.

"As usual he's not in his office." Chojiro said.

"Well I need the Captain-Commander to call an emergency Captain's Meeting." Kisuke said, in a more serious tone.

"I'll inform him of this." Chojiro said.

"So you know this is serious." The Shadowhawk said.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Kisuke said.

The Captains and Vice-Captains gathered in the meeting hall with Hawk, Halibel and Marcus standing by the Captain-Commander. "Kisuke, what is this emergency you called us here for?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I have a wedding to plan." Hawk said.

"You know you have real duties to attend." Byakuya said.

"You know you have real duties to attend." Hawk mocked.

"I'll bring them in." Kisuke said. The group walked in and shocked everyone. First off they were mortals and second there was another Hawk. "You have the floor." Kisuke told the Shadowhawk.

"What's going on here? Bringing mortals without our permission is forbidden!" Yamamoto shouted angrily.

"Calm down, this is more important than you think." The Shadowhawk said.

Hawk and Halibel dropped to a knee. They were having a memory flash. It wasn't about the man that looked like Hawk, but the man standing next to him. Hawk could now put a face to his brother. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Hawk asked, getting off his knees.

"Because I am you." The Shadowhawk answered. "You see we are from another universe."

"You're full of shit." Hawk said, not believing him.

"It's true, they have a completely different form of energy." Kisuke said.

Hawk sensed them. "Woah, what is that?" Hawk asked.

"It's called Ki." Hawk said.

"Okay if you're from another universe, why are you here?" Hawk asked.

"I'm glad you asked. For a good period of time we've been fighting an Immortal Saiyan named Ghiller." Hawk said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Soi Fon asked.

"We are Saiyans." Vegeta said, pointing to himself and Goku.

"Are they some kind of human?" Soi Fon asked again.

"They are space monkeys." Jessica said.

"Listen Girl, if you say that again I will destroy you!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh cool, you're from space?" Hawk asked in excitement.

"That's right." Vegeta said.

"So what's the difference between humans and Saiyans other than being from space?" Hawk asked. Goku and Vegeta's tails slipped out from around their waists. "Holy crap you have tails!" Hawk shouted.

"Komomura's a dog, why are you so surprised?" Soi Fon asked.

"We'll demonstrate what a Saiyan can do." Goku said. Goku and Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyans, then Super Saiyan 2 and finally Super Saiyan 4. Everyone was baffled by the unbelievable increase in power and change in outward appearances. "This is what a Saiyan can do." Goku said. They went back to base form.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Hawk shouted.

"I was pretty amazed the first time I saw that too." The Shadowhawk said. "But back to the topic at hand. About a week ago Ghiller decided to tell us everything. He told us that he intends to combined the universes and rule over them as their king. But to do so he needs the power of the Shadowhawk. That's you and that's me. I don't know whether he'll kill us, leave us without our powers or absorb us all together. What ever he's planning he plans on doing this to all five of us." He explained.

Everyone was in disbelief. First they had to deal with Aizen, then the Fullbringers and now some super immortal. "Why should we believe you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why would we come here to lie?" Tai asked back.

"So you're saying this guy is coming for me?" Hawk asked.

"Yes. So I suggest you prepare because he's coming for me first. So if I fail he's coming for you next." The Shadowhawk said.

"And there are five of us?" Hawk asked.

"No, there are seven, but he's only targeting five of us." The Shadowhawk said.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"Because we control the Black Star Flame." The Shadowhawk said.

"I have so many questions. I don't know what to do." Hawk said, still unsure what to believe

"I know." The Shadowhawk said. "I suggest you stay in the World of the Living because if he can't find you he'll start destroying cities."

"That's a good idea." Hawk said. "Yamamoto, you decide who comes with me."

"Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Vice-Captain Abarai and Central Captain Halibel will join you in the World of the Living." Yamamoto said.

"Let me bring Grimmjaw too. He needs to feel useful." Hawk said

"Hey, what about me?" Marcus asked.

"We need at least one Central Captain here." Yamamoto said.

"I appreciate you listening." The Shadowhawk said, shaking Hawk's hand.

"Maybe next time we'll meet on better terms." Hawk said. The Shadowhawk left with Kisuke so they could warn the other universes. "Okay we're leaving immediately." Hawk said in his serious tone.

"Hawk are you okay?" Soi Fon asked.

"As okay as I can be." Hawk said. "But I can't imagine this guy being able to beat all of us. Plus Ichigo and his friends will help." He said, confidently.

Everyone gathered what they needed and headed for the World of the Living. Hawk, Soi Fon, Halibel & Grimmjow stayed at his home. Renji and Kenpachi stayed at Kisuke's. Byakuya was convinced by Kisuke to stay with Ichigo. And Orihime made Toshiro stay with her. Then they began the waiting game.

A week passed and nothing happened. Hawk, Soi Fon, Renji and Grimmjow joined Ichigo at school most days. Some days Grmmjow would pick too many fights with Ichigo and end up being forced to stay with Halibel. It was after school that day and Hawk and Soi Fon just arrived home. "Finally you're back!" Grimmjow said. He pushed his way past the and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Hawk called after him.

"I'm going patrolling!" Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow was walking down the street with no Gigai observing the people. He hated all of this. These people, taking orders from Hawk and interacting with Ichigo. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Someone said walking past him.

"Who said that?" Grimmjow asked. He turned around but no one was there. He turned back around and there was a man standing in front of him. Grimmjow gripped his Zanpakuto. "Who are you? How can you see me?"

The man was wearing black pants and a black jacket over a white shirt. He had long white hair and a black hat was covering his eyes. "I bet you're sick of being a lacky for the Shadowhawk aren't. I bet you're even more sick of letting Ichigo Kurosaki live. How about we change all that?" The man asked.

Grimmjow smiled. "Keep talking."


	35. Chapter 33

**Short chapter. Hawk plays matchmaker again. I think this couple will actually happen, they conter balance each other. Be ready for the most epic fight yet in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 33**

Three days passed and Grimmjow hadn't come back. Renji and Kenpachi were in charge of trying to find him, but his Spirit Energy was gone. Hawk and Soi Fon went to school to keep up appearances. Byakuya and Toshiro were on standby, while Halibel was there to receive information and deliver it to the rest of the group.

It was just after lunch and Hawk was sleeping on the roof. Soi Fon found class interesting so she didn't stay with him. While he slept he dreamt. At first it was a regular dream, walking around around the Soul Society have conversations that didn't make sence. Then everything went dark and he appeared in a desert. He was standing in front of a large bubble. There were people around him yelling and trying to get in the bubble. He looked inside and he saw The Shadowhawk being held off the ground by his face. He was being held by a dark figure that he couldn't put a face to. The man gripped The Shadowhawk's face until it looked like he passed out. Then The Shadowhawk disappeared and a pillar of black fire engulfed him. The man stepped out from the fire and turned towards Hawk. "You're next." The man told him. All Hawk could see was his smile.

Hawk shot awake in terror. He was sweating and breathing heavy. "What was that?" He asked himself.

"Dude are you okay?" Keigo asked.

"I think so. Why aren't you in class?" Hawk asked.

"School's over. Your friend asked me to come get you." Keigo answered.

"Oh thanks." Hawk said. He needed to get his mind off that dream so he decided to pester Keigo about his love life. "So Keigo do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I'm to pimp to have a girlfriend." Keigo bragged.

Hawk ignored the pimp part. "So who do you like, who do you want?" Hawk asked putting emphasis on want.

Keigo blushed. "No one in particular." He lied.

"Wow you are a bad liar." Hawk told him.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, because I really need to get it off my chest." Keigo said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Hawk said.

"I like Tatsuki." Keigo said.

"The martial arts girl?" Hawk asked. Keigo nodded. "Yeah I could see that working." Hawk said casually.

"Wait are you serious?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah, you're goofy, she's serious. I've learned from personal experience that that works out." Hawk said.

"Really?" Keigo questioned.

"Yep. You know the girl that comes to school with me?" Hawk asked.

"The serious, angry girl?" Keigo asked back.

"She's my fiance." Hawk told him.

"Are you serious? But you guys don't seem to match at all." Keigo said.

"That's the point. Because we're different we bring ou the best in each other." Hawk said.

"So you're saying that I should tell her." Keigo said.

"Yep yep." Hawk told him.

"I'll give it a try." Keigo said.

They walked down to where everyone was waiting. "What took you so long?" Soi Fon asked.

"We were having a conversation." Hawk said. "Tatsuki wait here for a minute, everyone else I'll catch up in a minute." Hawk told everyone. Soi Fon Ichigo, Orihime and Chad went off.

"What do you two want? I have a job to get to." Tatsuki said.

"Keigo has something to say." Hawk said. He walked a few yards away to give them privacy, but so he can listen in.

"I swear if this is stupid, I'm gonna hit you." Tatsuki told him.

"You don't have a boyfriend right?" Keigo asked, not looking her in the eye.

"No, I've been too busy to date. Why do you want to know?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was wondering if I could be your boyfriend." Keigo said.

Tatsuki was taken back a bit. She didn't know what to say at first. "Is this a joke? If it is I'll kill you!" She shouted.

"It's not a joke! I really like you!" Keigo yelled, now looking her directly in the eyes.

"Oh my gosh you're serious." Tatsuki said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Keigo said, blushin slightly again.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance. Let's go out Friday night." Tatsuki said.

"Really? Alright!" Keigo shouted, jumping in the air.

"Calm down, you're embarrasing me." Tatsuki muttered to him.

"Oh sorry." Keigo chuckled nervously. "Well I'll see you Friday night."

"Six o'clock. See you then." Tatsuki said. She waved goodbye and headed off to work.

"Alright Keigo, you did it!" Hawk said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. I'm so happy." Keigo said, crying tears of joy.

"Well congrate, but I have to get home of my fiance will kill me." Hawk said.

"Okay, I have work to get to." Keigo said.

Hawk and Keigo went their seperate ways. Hawk hurried to catch up to Soi Fon. Then he heard laughing. At first he didn't pay attention, thinking it was just someone having fun. But when he kept hearing the laughing he slowed down and listened closely. "You're a matchmaker in this universe too." He heard someone say.

"Who's there?" Hawk asked defensively.

"Don't worry, you'll know in time." The voice said. He laughed and then Hawk didn't hear it again.

Hawk quickly hurried home to make sure everything was okay. He burst through the door startling Soi Fon and Halibel. "Hawk don't scare us like that!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Sorry, something weird just happened." Hawk said.

"What?" Halibel asked.

"I thought someone was talking to me, but no one was there." Hawk said.

"That is weird." Soi Fon said.

Then there was a knock at the door. Hawk walked to the door. "Who is it?" He asked cautiously.

"Delivery." A man answered.

Hawk slowly opened the door. There was a man in black holding a package. "I don't think you have the right adress." Hawk said.

"Oh but I do Shadowhawk." The man said with a grin.

"Oh shit..." Hawk had no time to react as the man punch him through the opposite wall, past Soi Fon and Halibel.

Soi Fon and Halibel took out their Zanpakuto's. "Hello ladies. I hope you're ready to see your beloved Hawk die." The man said.

"I'd love to see you try, Ghiller." Hawk said, walking through the hole in the wall.

"So you know my name? I'm glad he told you while he had the chance." Ghiller said.

"Wait you mean..." Hawk tried to say.

Ghiller engulfed his hand in black fire and with an evil grin he said. "That's right, his powers are mine now."


	36. Chapter 34

**The biggest battle in Hawk's life. Will Hawk continue his existence or be lost forever. One more chapter out after this one for a while. I have to finish the rest. I suggest reading the other Hawk's Stories and Dragon Ball Time Shift, even if you're not up to date on the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Dragon Ball Series**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 34**

"You killed the Shadowhawk?" Hawk shouted.

"Of course not. He and I became one." Ghiller said. "I absorbed him and you're nex-" Soi Fon kicked him in the head and sent him flying.

She quickly followed after Ghiller. "Soi Fon wait!" Hawk shouted. Soi Fon was greeted by two feet to the gut from below.

"I wasn't finished speaking Little Girl." Ghiller told her. She picked herself up and Hawk and Halibel landed next to her.

"Are you okay?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah." Soi Fon answered. Normally when Hawk ask her that he had a big stupid grin on his face. The serious face he had on now was unsettling.

"Don't you dare touch her again." Hawk told Ghiller in an angry mumble.

"My god you're so pathetic! Don't you dare touch her again." Ghiller mocked laughing.

"Bankai." Hawk mumbled. "Shadow Dragon, Nighthawk! Dragon Cross!" Hawk sent a black x towards Ghiller and four black fire dragons came out of it.

"Hmph, Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Ghiller sent a large black fire dragon at Hawk's dragons. It easily destroyed Hawk's dragons and went straight for them.

"Hunt, Tiburan Kiba!" Halibel unleashed her Shikai. It was the same sword she had when she was an Espada, before she used he Resurrection. "Ola Azul!" Halibel's yellow energy blade cut through the dragon.

"Not bad blocking that with just a Shikai attack." Ghiller said.

Soi Fon appeared behind Ghiller. "Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!" She send a sting towards Ghiller. A sword slipped out from Ghiller's sleave and blocked it. The sword was in the shape of a Gurkha KnifeHe kicked her in the side and sent her back.

"Death in two strikes huh. That wouldn't work on me anyways." Ghiller said.

"And why is that?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'm done talking." Ghiller said. He fazed out and reappeared in front of Halibel kicking her hard in the face, sending her flying into a nearby building. Hawk charged him, but Ghiller dropped to his back and delivered a pair of feet to Hawk's chin. Soi Fon tried to sting Ghiller again, but he blocked her again. This time he stabbed her in the gut.

"Shihou Black Ops Step Technique 3: Molting Cicada!" Soi Fon said appearing behind Ghiller. "Flash Cry!" Soi Fon delivered a kicked to the side of head sending Ghiller right at Hawk. Hawk sent a knee right into Ghiller's back and stopping him dead. Hawk elbowed Ghiller to the ground. Hawk flew in to stab Ghiller, but he disappeared.

"Coiling Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Ghiller sent two dragons at Hawk. They coiled around each other until they form one large dragon.

"Bankai, Idaino Shiro, Tiburan Kiba!" Halibel took on the weapon of her Resurrection form. "Cascada!" A huge wave of water flew at the dragon. After a short clash, the dragon was gone. Hawk emerged from the steam and cut Ghiller across the chest. Ghiller didn't flinch and he punch Hawk in the stomach.

"Now your mine." Ghiller said. Something began to happen to Hawk. He felt his power being drained. That feeling was gone a minute later when Kenpachi cut off Ghiller's arm.

Ghiller jumped back only to be met by Byakuya. "Way of Destruction Number 4: White Lightning." Ghiller dodged and took the blast to the shoulder.

"Captain-Commander, the Captains in the real world have incountered the man named Ghiller!" Chojiro shouted running into Yamamoto's office.

"Send all avalible Captains and Vice-Captains to the World of the Living immediately!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir." Chojiro left to gather Hell Butterflies.

Mutiple Shinigami appeared at the Sekai Gate. They went to open it, but it wouldn't open. "What's going on?" Kensei shouted.

On the otherside of the gate stood a man with with black hair down to his shoulders and white wings. "Damien to Lord Ghiller, Sekai Gate locked. You have thirty minutes." The man said.

On the outside of the Kuchiki personal Sekai gate was another creature. It was hollow white, with spiky yellow hair and a blank expression. "Kaval to Lord Ghiller, Kuchiki Sekai Gate locked." The creature said.

Ghiller smiled. "What's so funny?" Hawk asked.

"You won't be getting any help from the Soul Society." Ghiller told them.

"Who said we needed it." Byakuya said.

Appearing behind Ghiller was Ichigo with his new Bankai. "Getsuga Tensho!" The black wave hit at close range. Everyone jumped back from the cload of smoke and dust.

They heard laughing from inside the cload. "Do you think I'd come so unprepared! That technique won't work on me!" Ghiller shouted.

Elsewhere, Toshiro and Renji were laying on the ground in pools of blood. "Grimmjow to Lord Ghiller, Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Abarai are out of commission." Grimmjow said with a grin.

Ghiller began to laugh louder. "Black Lightning!" Ghiller sent a large lightning wave at Kenpachi. It hit head on. Kenpachi seemed unfazed, but he couldn't move. Ghiller appeared in front of him and stabbed Kenpach rapidly. The sword was actually piercing the skin.

"Way of Destruction Number 63: Thunder Roar Sear!" Halibel shouted appearing beside Ghiller. This sent him flying into a nearby building.

"Damn, why is this guy so strong?" Hawk asked breathing heavily.

"Because he has your power." Soi Fon said breathing heavy as well.

Ghiller appeared in front of Soi Fon and cut her down the chest. Hawk tried to attack him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Byakuya. He stabbed Byakuya in the back. Before anyone could do anything Ghiller was gone again. Then Halibel got blast in the stomach by a large black fire ball, that sent her flying. Ghiller appeared behind behind Ichigo and slammed his face into the ground. Hawk couldn't move. He was powerless to stop Ghiller. "Get your head on straight Boy!" Hawk heard from behind him. He recognized that voice. "Final Shine!" Vegeta shouted. A large green energy wave hit Ghiller before he could get to Hawk.

"Damn it, you figured out how to get here without the Shadowhawk." Ghiller said.

"That we did." Goku said.

"Damn you're both here." Ghiller muttered.

"Not quite." Broly said appearing from behind Goku. Ghiller growled.

"Why are you here?" Hawk asked.

"To save your ass." Vegeta told him.

"We can't let Ghiller get your power or we'll all be in trouble." Goku said.

They all ascended to Super Saiyan 4. "Only Super Saiyan 4. What's wrong, out of energy?" Ghiller asked.

"Getting out of your barrier was no easy task." Vegeta said.

"Good then this will be an easy task." Ghiller said. Ghiller formed a large black orb in his hand. "Black Dragon Storm!" Several black fire dragon came out of the orb and headed straight for them.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, dawning his new mask. His black wave wiped out all the dragons.

Goku burst through the dust. "Dragon Fist!" His golden dragon took Ghiller head on. The dragon forced Ghiller into a nearby bulding, but the crash aloud him to get away. Ghiller thought he was far enough away

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta unleashed his explosive orb into Ghiller's back. Ghiller flew to the ground face first, engulf by the orb.

"Gigantic Meteor!" Broly sent his small green orb down at Ghiller. The orb hit and greatly expanded.

After a moment the energy orb was gone and Ghiller was left standing, burned and bruised. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding heavily. "You Saiyans will never be able to beat me." Ghiller muttered.

Two swords went through his chest. "But I will." Hawk said from behind him. Hawk pumped black fire through the blades until Ghiller exploded. Hawk dropped to his knees, covered in Ghiller's blood.

"Hawk you did it." Ichigo said, stumbling over. Goku, Vegeta and Broly walked over and descended.

Damien and Kaval landed behind them. "Do you really think it's over?" Damien asked, with an evil grin.

Hawk and his group looked in terror. Damien and Kaval stepped aside revealing a healthy Ghiller. There was something different though. He wore Hawk's Star Warrior Armor and had his wings. "I'd like to congratulate you on defeating the clone, even if you had help from the Z-Fighters." Ghiller said.

Goku, Vegeta and Broly did their best, but could only ascend to Super Saiyan 4. What happened next happened in a flash. Ghiller and his minions easily defeated the Saiyan trio. "Ichigo...run." Hawk muttered.

"No way, I can't!" Ichigo shouted.

"Just run!" Hawk shouted back.

"Too late." Ghiller said behind Ichigo. Ichigo was stabbed through the chest by Ghiller's blade. Ghiller removed it and Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Hawk shouted. Hawk put his hand out and engulfed it in black fire. "Way of Destruction Number 88 Custom: Black Flying Dragon, Heaven-Shaking Thunder Sear!" Hawk unleashed his black thunder cannon at Ghiller.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void." Hawk heard. Hawk's thunder cannon stopped, but did manage to crack the Splitting Void.

"You...you can use Kido?" Hawk questioned. He dropped to his knees.

"No, but he can." Ghiller said. Grimmjow walked out from behind him.

"Grimmjow, why?" Hawk asked.

"Because I don't like you. I don't like the other Shinigami. I don't like the Soul Society. And I don't like being your lacky." Grimmjow told him.

"So you'd rather be a traitor?" Hawk asked.

"As long as you and Kurosaki die." Grimmjow answered.

Ghiller walked over to Hawk. "Enough talk. Hawk the Wanderer, your being is now mine." Ghiller put his hand on Hawk's forehead. Hawk began to glow, until...he was gone. Nighthawk appeared on Ghiller's waist and Eclipse fell to the ground. "Let's go, we've got three more to get."

"Do you want to get rid of the rest of them Sir?" Damien asked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Ghiller said. They entered the tear in the Universe and left.

Shortly after Ghiller left the remaining Captains appeared and to try and help, but it was too late. All they could do was bring the injured Shinigami back to the Soul Society and heal them.

Eclipse layed on the ground. He slept now that he had no connection to the outside world. That is until someone picked him up. He awoke. "It's about time you found me." Eclipse said.

"Sorry, I was too late wasn't I?" The man asked.

Eclipse sighed "Yeah, your brother is gone."


	37. Chapter 35

**Short Chapter. Read the Author's Note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Dragon Ball Series**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 35**

The Shinigami and Saiyans layed in the Squad 4 infirmary, unconscious. The Squad 4 members were focused on reviving the Saiyans first, so they could explain the situation. Yamamoto walked into the room where they were being treated. "Captain Unohana, how is the recovery process coming?" He asked.

"Fine, but slow. The injuries they sustained were more serious than they looked." Unohana said.

"Tsk, tsk. This just will not do." They heard someone say from behind them. There was a man in a suit without a tie, a black hat and round, black sunglasses. He had a smirk on his face, similar to Gin's

"Who are you Mortal?" Yamamoto asked gripping his Zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't say I'm a mortal, but I'm the Playmaker. I'm a friend of the Shadowhawk from Universe 1." The Playmaker said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll prove it." The Playmaker said. He placed his hand on Goku's chest. His hand began to glow, then Goku's eyes shot open. "Hello Goku."

"You, you're Hawk's friend. What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I'm here to help. First I'm going to revive everyone." The Playmaker told them. He went around and revived everyone that fought Ghiller. Soi Fon was the last to be revived.

"Where's Hawk?" Soi Fon shouted as soon as she opened her eyes.

Everyone already knew the answer to that. "I'm sorry, but the Shadowhawk is gone." The Playermaker said. Soi Fon was in a stunned silence. "Gather your Captains and Vice-Captains. I'm going to explain the situation." The Playmaker said.

After sending a few Hellbutterflies, everyone was gathered in the Squad 1 Meeting Room. "Playmaker, you have the floor." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you. Let me start with who I am. I'm the Playmaker. I'm a consultant of the Shadowhawk. He would come to me for advice or if he needed a trinket or two." The Playmaker said.

"We don't care who you are! How can we save Hawk?" Soi Fon shouted.

The Playmaker chuckled at her reaction. "There is a way. If Ghiller succeeds in taking all the Shadowhawks, which he most likely will, and the power of the original Star Warrior, he will be almost unstoppable. That's where one of you come in. Can any of you remove a soul from a body?" The Playmaker asked.

Everyone in the room was silent. No one had such a power. That's when the door to the meeting room opened. A man entered the room. "I can." The man said. He was wearing a white kimono, with a black captain's jacket. He was also carrying Eclipse.

"Tai." Halibel muttered.

"Ahh, I was wondering where you were." The Playmaker said.

Halibel ran over and hugged Tai. "I missed you too." Tai said hugging her back.

"I don't mean to break up this reunion, but can we get back to the matter at hand?" Byakuya asked.

"Sorry." Halibel said.

"So you can remove souls? The Tai in our Universe can't do that." The Playmaker said.

"I can only remove one soul at a time. That power takes up too much energy." Tai said.

"That's not a problem. I'll figure out how to get the other souls out." The Playmaker said. "Now, I'll explain Ghiller's plan."

"We know it. He plans on taking Hawk's powers and combining all the Universe." Soi Fon said.

"Actually, he plans on using the Zero Universe to form his own Universe, then destroying the rest of them." The Playmaker explained. This shocked everyone. "But to do so, he has to defeat us. He knows this so he's been building an army of those you've fought in the past. Our job is to travel to the Zero Universe, destroy the army, then defeat Ghiller."

"Is that possible?" Yamamoto asked.

"Anything is possible." The Playmaker said. "Now I've already scouted the Zero Universe. Ghiller has a large castle there, where he resides on the top floor. Unfortuatly, we have to travel through the castle and it's challenges."

"Why is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because, Ghiller has a strong barrier on the outside that prevents us from entering from anywhere, but the front door." The Playmaker said. "Also, this isn't your typical army. There will be foot soldiers, but there are about as many generals as we have soldiers. Everyone will end up being paired with someone from one Universe or another. Ghiller probably already has that planned out too."

"How do you know all this?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because he told me." The Playmaker said.

"Why would he do that?" Soi Fon asked, not believing him.

"Because we were two of the three immortals left in our Universe. When you live forever, you try to hang around the other people that don't die." The Playmaker said.

"Oh." Soi Fon said.

"Let's get going. I have plans for all of you, plus the other Universes." The Playmaker said. He opened a hole in the Universe, so they could travel to Universe 1. "Oh by the way, if you die in the Zero Universe, you can not be brought back to life. Keep that in mind." The Playmaker led them into the hole so they could begin the rescue of Hawk.

**Author's Note: Wow what a journey. I think this was my best story so far. And no this is not the end, this is a break. Once all my stories have caught up, the invasion of the Zero Universe will begin. As well as the list of fights that will take place. There are about 100, but I'll narrow it down to about 10 per Universe. I once again suggest reading the following, Hawk's Story: One Piece, Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail, Hawk's Story: Naruto and Dragon Ball Time Shift. Those are the one that crossover. Even if you're not caught up with those anime, don't know them or don't like them, you should still read them. Thanks for the support so far. See you soon.**


	38. Chapter 36

**I guess I lied. I really wanted to post a few more chapters. But that's because I'm block in Fairy Tail, One Piece and DBTS. But this is one of the few chapters I'm posting. I'm posting the fights of main characters of Bleach. But not the fight against Ghiller.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Dragon Ball series.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach**

**Chapter 36**

The hole in the universe that the Playmaker led the Shinigami and Saiyans through was strange. It wasn't like traveling through the Sekai Gate. There was no black tunnel, it was just a bright light and then they were on what the Playmaker called the Lookout. There were several strong looking warriors standing around, waiting. Looks of fear and concern were on all of their faces. Jess, the Shadowhawk's girlfriend, ran up to the Playmaker. "Did you save him? Did you stop Ghiller?" She asked frantically.

"Sorry, but Ghiller's plan was far more safisticated than I anticipated." The Playmaker told her.

"You said you planned for every possiblity!" Jess shouted.

"I thought I had. But I have no time for this. I have three other universes to get to." The Playmaker said. He then turned to the Shinigami. "Why don't you guys mingle." He told them. He quickly disappeared from sight.

"Mingle? How can we mingle at a time like this?" Soi Fon shouted. Someone placed their hand on Soi Fon's shoulder. "Lady Yoruichi?" Yoruichi, Kisuke and Ichigo's friends had appeared from a tear in the universe.

"How did you get here?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Playmaker gave me this device before he went to the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

Before Yamamoto could say anything, Soi Fon punched Kisuke in the face. He fell to the ground. "You! You were in the World of the Living the whole time and didn't help us!" She shouted. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Soi Fon..."Yoruichi began to say.

"You too! Where were you? Where was Tessai? And you humans? You could have all help prevent it!" Soi Fon continued to shout.

Kisuke got back to his feet. "Ghiller had a powerful barrier around the area. Ichigo and the other Captains were lucky to get in. Besides, even if we had been there it wouldn't have made a difference." Kisuke explained.

"Who is this guy? Why does he have all this devices?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the Playmaker, Ghiller is a maniacal genius as well as a powerful monster." Kisuke said.

"So he's like Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Similar, but Ghiller is stronger." Kisuke said.

Just then another tear opened. The Playmaker led four other Saiyans and a group of people with ninja headbands. The Saiyans were badly damaged. Once again Jessica ran up to the Playmaker. It must have been bad news, because she teared up again. "Damn, it looks like they lost too." Shunsui said. He moved his hat over his face so no one would see how upset he was.

Thoughts and emotions raced through Soi Fon's head. Fear, anger and sadness. Those feelings made her believe Hawk was gone forever. She began to sweat and she put her head on her forehead. "Soi Fon, are you okay? You look sick." Yoruichi said.

"I just...I just...can't...anything..." Soi Fon's eyes fluttered and she fell. Yoruichi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi shouted, but she was already unconscious.

"It's only natural that she can't handle this." The Playmaker said.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"She loves him. And with the positive effects the Shadowhawk has on people, it made it worse when he was taken." The Playmaker explained. Yoruichi just got angrier at the Playmaker. It wasn't because of his explaination, it's because he smiled the whole time. It didn't matter how bad the situation was, the Playmaker just kept smiling.

"Will you wipe that damn smile off your face!" Yoruichi ordered.

The Playmaker chuckled. "No." He said before disappearing again.

"I don't like that guy." Ichigo said. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He's given us too much information to distrust him." Kisuke said.

Again the Playmaker appeared from a tear in the universe. He was with more Saiyans and a ragtag group of pirates. The Saiyans and half the pirates were also injured. This time Jessica didn't run up to them. The reason was she saw that universe version of herself and she was crying. Everyone was starting to feel hopeless. Why was this guy so strong? What did he have that they didn't? Why was evil triumphing?

The Playmaker disappeared and reappeared with the final group. It was clear that they failed as well. The group consisted of one Saiyan and two aliens and members of a guild. The Playmaker went and stood by himself. After a short period of time he began to chuckle. "It's offical now. Even he couldn't stand up to Ghiller once he had the Shadowhawk's power." He said to himself.

The Playmaker turned and faced everyone. "Okay everyone, can I have your attention?" He shouted, clapping his hands to get their attention. Everyone faced him. "Now how many of you feel hopeless?" He didn't wait for a response. "Well that's natural, you all just fail miserably. But don't fret, that was bound to happen. You don't have to worry though, because we can get the Shadowhawk back." The grin the Playmaker had on was much different than usual. It radiated confindence. "But in order to win, you need to fight harder than you ever have. Ghiller's army will be the first challenge, then his personal guard and finally Ghiller himself. Now I know that sounds difficult, but remember everything is on the line. So are you ready?"

"You're damn right, I'm all fired up now!" The pink haired man from the guild shouted.

"We'll get Hawk back, believe it!" The ninja in orange shouted.

"Well I never really learned to give up, so I'm in." Goku said.

"Hawk's one of my nakama now, so I won't stop until we get him back." The Pirate with the straw-hat said.

"And what about your group?" The Playmaker asked, turning his attention to Ichigo.

"We'll get Hawk back or die trying." Ichigo declared.

"Excellent, then let's go over the plan." The Playmaker said. He then explained Ghiller's plan again, but with more detail. He explained that Ghiller was bringing back to life or recruiting enemies from the past. Everyone was in disbelief. Everyone except Goku's universe. That seemed to be a recuring theme for the badguys in their universe. The Playmaker then explained who the generals of Ghiller's army were and who his personal guards were. Unforunatly, Aizen was one of his personal guards. It was hard to belive that Ghiller had freed him, but this guy was so strong everyone quickly got over the disbelief. The thing about his guards was they had to defeat them all before they could fight Ghiller. "Now also note, if you die in the Zero Universe you can not be brought back to life."

"We won't need to be brought back, because we aren't going to lose." Goku said. The determination on everyones face made the Playmaker even more confindent.

"Great. Now will the following step forward. Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert, Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel." The Playmaker said.

They walked up to him. "What's up Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"I have gifts for you. For you Luffy, this is a Shadow Ball." The Playmaker handed him a glowing black orb. "Break it and one-hundred shadows will enter your body. This will give you the power you had when you fought Orz. Naruto I have Sage Pills for you. These allow you activate Sage Mode without meditating. Sasuke this is the Cursed Pendant. Since you use to have Orochimaru's curse mark, this will allow you to take that form again. Natsu, for you is a special Lacrima. It contains Hawk's black fire. Eat it and you gain that power. Note that all of these have time limits so use them only when you feel your life is in danger." The Playmaker explained.

"Wait, why'd you call me over?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm getting to you and Gaara. But I guess I'll start with you. Now hold still." The Playmaker put his index finger in the center of Ichigo's chest. It glowed and he pulled it away.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I placed a seal on your soul. It will allow you to use the Final Getsuga Tensho without losing you Shinigami powers. But you will only be able use it once. Use it more than once and you will lose your Shinigami powers." The Playmaker said. Ichigo nodded that he understood. "I also have this for you." He handed Ichigo a black Substitute badge.

"What's this for?" Ichigo asked looking it over.

"It allows you to activate all your powers at once. Shinigami, Hollow and Fullbringer." The Playmaker said.

"Woah." Was all he could say.

"And finally the Kazekage. Your gift will be a little difficult to give." The Playmaker said.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked.

"Because it will hurt." The Playmaker said. He took out an orb with the Shakaku marks on it. "This is a substitute Shakaku orb. It will replace the Shakaku that you once had."

"Why will it hurt?" Gaara asked.

"This is why." The Playmaker shoved the orb into Gaara's stomach, hard. Gaara let out a groan off pain as the orb began to enter his body. When the orb was completely in his body he dropped to his knees in pain, holding his stomach.

"Oi, what are you doing? You're not suppose to hurt him!" Naruto shouted.

"He'll be fine. Now go back your groups." The Playmaker said. They scowled at him and went back to their respective groups. "Okay everyone perpare for battle."

"Wait, can you explain who we'll be fighting?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know specifics, but Ghiller has everyone paired up." The Playmaker said.

"So we'll all be fighting one on one?" Goku asked.

"That's right." The Playmaker said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Natsu said.

"Good. Now begin your preparation." The Playmaker told them. He then left and entered the Lookout's main building.

...

In the Zero Universe, Ghiller was sitting on a throne in his castle. There were at least one hundred former and current villains filling the room. There were several disagreements Ghiller was dealing with. He was actually having alot of fun with it. Right now he was dealing with Grimmjow. "What do you mean I don't get to fight Kurosaki?" Grimmjow shouted.

"I have someone else in store for you. You can fight Kurosaki if you win." Ghiller said.

"This is crap." Grimmjow said, storming out.

"Who's next?" Ghiller said.

"I have a problem with all of this. I refuse to listen to you." Ulquiorra said.

"You don't have a choice. I brought you back to life. When the battle starts your body will be under my control." Ghiller said.

"What if I kill you now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You can't. I control your every move. Well until your battle is over. After that you can do what you want." Ghiller said. This actually answered most peoples questions. Ulquiorra didn't like the answer and left. "You've raised some powerful soldiers, Aizen."

"They aren't my soldiers anymore are they, Lord Ghiller." Aizen said.

"I guess you're right." Ghiller said. A computer monitor began to beep. It turned on revealing a tear in the Universe. "Well it looks like the Playmaker has brought his army. So let's start the show."


End file.
